Lost in Love
by byunkachu
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UP] If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet, GS, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, Sebaek
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost in Love (Chapter 1)

Author: Byunkachu

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and other

Rate: PG 13+

Disclaimer: Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Gadis itu menilik kembali penampilannya. Seuntai _dress_ berwarna putih dengan aksen warna pink, _high heels_ 5 cm, rambut yang menjuntai dengan jepitan menyerupai kupu-kupu. Oh tidak, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai tampilan nya kali ini. Keterlaluan dan berlebihan. Alasan itulah yang membuat pikiran nya mengumpat sedemikian rupa sehingga tanpa disadari, raut wajah tak bersahabat ditorehkan kepada orang-orang sekitar. Tapi dia bisa apa, ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Ia pun mencoba tersenyum, ia benar-benar harus profesional dalam hal ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar sambil melihat jam yang dipakainya di lengan kiri. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.15 dan yang ditunggu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Ia sudah 15 menit berdiri di depan sebuah toko dengan kaki yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan nya, gadis itu tersenyum. Penantian nya merekah sudah, ini mungkin orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Tatapan kecewa ditunjukan nya ketika yang keluar dari mobil tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki tua, mungkin berumur sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Tidak mungkin itu dia, auh, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?" keluhnya entah pada siapa. Namun laki-laki tua tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

 _'Oh tidak, tidak, jangan bilang dia adalah seorang pria tua kesepian yang ingin menculik, membawa serta menerkam ku sekarang. Hidupku terlalu muda untuk ini dan aku juga tidak akan mau diperlakukan seperti itu'_

Setelah melepaskan kontak matanya dari lelaki tua itu, gadis tersebut berjalan gelisah meninggalkan tempat dimana dirinya berpijak. Suasana di jalan yang bukan merupakan jalan utama itu sangat sepi, sehingga ia takut tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya. Ia mulai sedikit berlari ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki tersebut dan dua orang berperawakan besar, bergestur layakya seorang bodyguard mengikuti nya. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang mendukung terjadinya hal ini. Gadis itu mulai berlari, ia melepaskan high heels menyusahkan itu dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ia berlari ke sebuah belokan yang dirasa aman untuk menghilangkan jejaknya dari kejaran orang-orang tak dikenal tersebut, namun gagal. Itu jalan buntu, dan ia terdesak.

"Aku akan berteriak kalau kalian macam-macam pada ku!" ancamnya

Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan, ia melemparkan _high heels_ -nya, berharap mengenai satu orang dari _bodyguard_ itu dan laki-laki tersebut akan berlumuran darah kemudian pingsan. Baiklah, itu hanya fantasi yang tidak mungkin terjadi, karena nyatanya, _high heels_ tersebut ditangkap dan tidak melukai siapapun. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, ia menunduk dan semakin ketakutan ketika lelaki tua itu mendekat kepadanya. Ia menyerah dan pasrah, menjadi pelampiasan lelaki tua mungkin ada untungnya, terlebih sepertinya ia memiliki harta yang menjuntai, pikir nya menghibur diri. Gadis itu menutup mata dan menantikan dirinya untuk ditarik ataupun disekap. Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada pergerakan dari lawan nya. Gadis tersebut pun membuka matanya dan menyadari tangan yang terulur dari lelaki tua itu, tanda bantuan agar ia berdiri.

"Maaf membuat anda takut nona muda. Nona Byun, apakah saya benar?"

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan. Ia juga menerima _high heels_ yang dilemparkan nya tadi dari salah satu _bodyguard_ tersebut.

"Sebaiknya nona memakainya kembali dan kita akan berangkat sekarang"

"Kemana?" tanya gadis bermarga Byun itu ketakutan

"Tuan muda telah menunggu"

Dengan itu, ia menutup mulutnya dan turut ikut kembali ke tempat semula dan menaiki limousine yang dilihatnya tadi. Merapihkan tatanan dan make up nya yang sempat berantakan tadi. Ia tersenyum senang mengetahui semua yang ia pikirkan tidak ada yang menjadi nyata. Lebih baik melayani tuan muda dibandingkan lelaki tua yang sudah hampir mati bukan?

* * *

"Tuan muda, nona Byun sudah datang"

Gadis itu menunggu pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang klien. Ia berdoa semoga klien nya tidak meminta yang macam-macam. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, putih menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Namun ada yang salah, ada yang tidak beres dengan pria ini. Ia yakin bahwa tuan muda itu, yang merupakan klien nya adalah seorang pemuda dengan umur kira-kira 23 tahun, tapi outfit dan aksesoris yang dikenakan nya, layak seperti anak umur 8 tahun. Kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek bergambar pororo -tentu itu dibeli sepasang-, pistol air berwarna hijau menjuntai di lehernya dan yang paling membuatnya takjub adalah sisa makanan yang terdapat di hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Haloo, eum...nama ku Park Chanyeol...eum...paman Lee, apa lagi yang harus ku katakan?" ujar pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol memandang polos lelaki tua yang merupakan asisten pribadinya itu.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu, tolong katakan itu tuan muda" jawab lelaki yang biasa dipanggil paman Lee oleh Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu, noona" lanjut Chanyeol tersipu malu, lalu ia menggerakan tangannya memanggil gadis itu ke meja makan. Menyuruhnya untuk menyantap makan siang yang memang sudah berlalu sejak jam 12.00 tadi. Chanyeol berjalan duluan kemudian duduk dan menyantap makanan nya kembali, sementara gadis itu hanya hanya terdiam di tempat, menunggu seseorang menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia anak yang baik nona Byun, kau akan menyukainya setelah lebih akrab dengan nya"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tugas ku kali ini"

"Bersenang-senanglah nona Byun. Saya permisi pamit"

Sebelum gadis itu melayangkan protesnya, pintu kamar pribadi yang terlampau besar itu sudah tertutup, tanda tak ada lagi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia kembali bergelut dengan pikiran nya, apa sebenarnya yang harus ia layani dengan klien yang seperti ini? Ia harus melakukan apa agar tugas nya bisa selesai dan bebas dari sini?

Oh, kepalanya amat pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, ia mengutuk bibi-nya yang merencanakan ini semua. Akhirnya gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah, dengan cengiran bodoh dan mata terpaku pada televisi yang menampilkan pororo. Entah sejak kapan ia menyalakan dan menonton kartun tersebut. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskan nya lalu tersenyum riang.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sangat menyukai Pororo?"

"Iya noona, pororo lucu kan? Chanyeol ingin menjadi lucu seperti pororo" jawab Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap televisinya. Ia pun menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya, dan meminum segelas air.

"Ah, siapa nama noona? Noona adalah orang yang akan mengajak Chanyeol bermain kan? Permainan yang meyenangkan?"

"Panggil noona saja tanpa menggunakan nama. Lebih mudah kan? Hehe. Ah, apakah itu yang dikatakan paman Lee kepada Chanyeol? Bahwa noona akan mengajak Chanyeol bermain permainan yang menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol menggangguk senang, dia kemudian tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil.

Mungkin dia mengidap autis, pikir gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun pun sudah menyadari tugas nya yaitu mengajak bermain Chanyeol, ya setidaknya tujuan nya jelas kemari. Baekhyun mengambil tisu yang terletak di meja makan kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menghadapkan Chanyeol ke arahnya, mengelap wajah serta baju yang terkena saus spagheti itu. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan nya. Ini bukan pengalaman buruk baginya untuk merawat anak kecil, karena memang ia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"Nah sekarang Chanyeol, baju dan celana mu sangat kotor karena banyak saus makanan, bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju dulu? Lalu bermain seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan" ajak Baekhyun sambil menatap lekat Chanyeol.

 _'Kalau saja dia normal, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar terjerat pesonanya'_

"Chanyeol ingin noona yang mengganti baju dan celana Chanyeol. Paman Lee biasanya yang memakaikan pakaian Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa sendiri" rajuk Chanyeol sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Baiklah sekarang, ayo kita pilih baju di lemari dan noona akan membantu memakaikannya"

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk bangkit berdiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan dekapan hangat dari klien nya tersebut. Dekapan itu terjadi karena keseimbangan Baekhyun runtuh akibat Chanyeol yang terlalu semangat untuk berdiri. Saat itu ia merasakan jantungnya lebih cepat berdetak dari biasanya. Baekhyun pun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan tidak berani menatapnya sesaat. Ada semburat malu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Noona, kenapa muka noona memerah?"

"A..apa..nya yang memerah? Tidak, muka noona tidak memerah Chanyeol-ah"

"Yang benar? Apa noona sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang dahi Baekhyun, tanda ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika kulit lelaki tinggi itu bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya.

"Tidak panas, noona. Aneh, kata Paman Lee, kalau tubuh Chanyeol panas, itu berarti Chanyeol sakit dan wajah Chanyeol akan memerah. Noona tidak sakit tapi memerah. Apa noona tidak apa-apa?"

"Y..a ya Chanyeol, noona...eum tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ganti baju mu dulu agar bersih dan langsung bermain"

"Oke, Chanyeol setuju" Chanyeol menurut, ia pun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Dan Baekhyun ingin menampar pipinya agar sadar dengan kenyataan yang ada, bahwa dia berada disini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mencari jodoh ataupun bermesra-mesra ria. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan dari seorang klien yang mengidap autis, benar kan?

* * *

"Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar ingin ku bunuh huh?!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu bergerak malas, ia menoleh sebentar lalu kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, mengetik beberapa laporan keuangan perusahaan yang harus diberikan kepada atasannya 30 menit lagi. Ia menepuk pipinya keras, mata pandanya benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran untuk melakoni pekerjaan berat ini.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, kau tidak mendengar ku? Kau berani melawan atasan mu sekarang?"

Sehun tak mengindahkan nya, ia tetap berfokus pada laptop yang saat ini ada di depannya. Desahan frustasi dari lelaki yang mengaku atasan nya pun mendengung di telinga Sehun. Bukan nya tidak mau meladeni ancaman atasan sekaligus teman baiknya itu, tapi sungguh ia sudah tidak mau membahas permasalahan yang sudah mereka bahas 2 jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih ingin menceramahi ku dengan topik yang sama seperti dua jam yang lalu? Ayolah atasan ku yang tehormat, aku tengah mengerjakan laporan keuangan yang kau minta setengah jam lagi untuk di serahkan, dan kau masih mau mengganggu ku sekarang, Kim Jongin?!" Sehun menaikan nada bicaranya ketika menyebut nama atasan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu.

Jongin, sang atasan hanya mendesah berat dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna hitam, tempat dimana Sehun biasanya menemui klien perusahaan. Jongin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa merelakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ini sudah amat keterlaluan.

"Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun, aku masih tidak bisa berpikir mengapa kau mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk kelakukan bodoh mu. Aku akan mendukung mu bila sesuatu yang kau lakukan memberikan dampak yang baik untuk dirimu, tapi kau bilang itu semua untuk ku, dan kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa dampak baik yang akan terjadi pada diri ku ketika kau melakukan itu"

Sehun berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi pada apa yang tengah ia ketik sekarang, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar lagi dan selesai sudah tugas revisi laporan keuangan sialan itu. Ia masih tetap diam, sementara Jongin menatap nya malas. Ya, dia tau Sehun sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugasnya, semakin cepat laporan itu selesai maka mungkin Jongin akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang ia sangat nantikan.

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mesin kopi di ruangan sahabatnya itu. Ia menyiapkan dua cangkir, menekan tombol dan menunggu hingga aliran kopi memenuhi gelasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, menaruh satu gelas tepat di atas meja sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali ke sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Ia menyesap kopi nya perlahan, tersenyum merasakan kesegaran yang disenanginya.

"Aku benar-benar terkesima dengan siapapun yang meracik kopi itu pada mesin mu. Dia benar-benar tau selera ku" puji Jongin sambil meneguk habis kopi di tangan nya. Sehun tersenyum, ia pun menutup laptopnya tanda ia sudah selesai. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kopi yang disediakan Jongin dan menyesap nya juga.

"Oh berarti kau harus sangat berterimakasih pada fans fanatik mu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Ku akui, dia manis juga" ujar Sehun santai sambil menahan kekehan melihat rahang Jongin yang mengeras.

"Jadi, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Oh Sehun, aku butuh penjelasan mu mengenai manfaat yang akan ku dapatkan dengan perilaku bodoh mu menghabiskan uang ku sebanyak itu"

Sehun memutar matanya cepat, well Jongin tidak bisa diajak kompromi, padahal akan sangat seru sekali bila dia mau bermain peran nya dalam naskah Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat, masih menunggu kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut pria yang saat ini malah asyik memegang _iPhone_ keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Pekikan Jongin tertahan dengan suara telepon kantor yang menggema di ruangan Sehun. Sehun pun dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Iya baiklah, tolong suruh dia menunggu di lobi, katakan padanya aku akan datang sekitar tiga menit lagi. Terimakasih" ujar Sehun mengakhiri, kemudian melenggang menuju pintu ruangan nya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Dengan hormat, Tuan Kim, aku ada keperluan mengenai perusahaan mu, dan kau tidak seharusnya melarang ku menemui klien kita. Simpan saja rasa penasaran mu, dan ikuti permainan ku. Kau kan selalu tau bahwa aku tak pernah menuliskan naskah yang jelek untuk mu, benarkan?" sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan mengerling genit, menggoda Jongin kemudian hilang setelah menutup pintu ruangan nya. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala kemarahan yang menguap di ubun-ubun nya.

"Sial" desis Jongin

* * *

"Noona, Chanyeol ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengarahkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah memandangnya lekat. Manik Chanyeol sangatlah indah, hingga Baekhyun sempat terdiam, kemudian tersadar kembali.

"Ya, apa yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan? Kalau noona tau, noona akan menjawabnya"

"Tapi setelah aku bertanya, aku ingin melakukan 'pertanyaan ku' itu bersama noona"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti tapi tetap mengganggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa seorang pria senang sekali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir seorang wanita noona? Memangnya bibir wanita itu enak untuk dirasakan? Terus Chanyeol juga sering melihat lidah mereka bersentuhan noona, Chanyeol tidak mengerti"

 _Shit_

Gadis yang ditanyai itu benar-benar mati kutu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal itu. Oke, Baekhyun mulai panik, bukan hanya karena kepalanya yang tidak bisa memikirkan penjelasan yang mudah dicerna oleh pemuda yang jiwanya masih anak ingusan ini, namun anggukan kepalanya yang menyanggupi bahwa ia dan Chanyeol akan mempraktekan nya.

Catat mempraktekan nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mempraketkan sebuah kegiatan untuk orang dewasa, dan Chanyeol bukan salah satunya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat jengah menunggu penuturan yang akan dilontarkan oleh dirinya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Itu karena...karenaa..." wajah Baekhyun memanas, dan dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya harus memanas. Apa karena menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang belum pernah dilakukan nya itu membuat hormon nya jadi membara?

"Karena apa noona?"

"Itu karena rasa suka. Sang pria menyukai wanita itu, eum...sehingga dia mau menempelkan bibirnya pada wanita tersebut. Itu disebut ciuman, Chanyeol. Eum..mungkin kau belum terlalu mengerti, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah" jelas Baekhyun tidak yakin, ia benar-benar ingin segera mengakhiri tugas nya hari ini.

"Lalu kenapa lidah mereka saling bersentuhan?"

 _Shit shit_

"Heum, kalau itu karena...karena mereka bukan sekedar saling menyukai, tapi sudah saling mencintai. Menyukai dan mencintai itu berbeda tingkatan, Chanyeol-ah. Mencintai itu perasaan yang lebih dalam dari pada menyukai"

"Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti perbedaan nya noona, tapi mungkin Chanyeol mengerti sedikit "

"Nanti kalau Chanyeol sudah besar, Chanyeol akan mengerti dengan sendirinya"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena Chanyeol tampaknya lupa dengan permintaan keduanya itu. Baekhyun hendak berdiri untuk mengambil air putih guna menenangkan pikiran nya, namun tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Noona, aku ingin melakukan nya, ciuman"

 _Oh My God, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin kabur_

"Tapi Chanyeol, ciuman hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah besar, dan Chanyeol belum pantas melakukan nya"

"Chanyeol sudah besar, bahkan lebih besar dari noona. Pokoknya Chanyeol ingin melakukan ciuman dan noona harus jadi wanitanya. Tadi kan noona sudah janji" rengek Chanyeol.

Gadis itu pun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan nya. Baekhyun menghapus bulir-bulir air mata pemuda itu dengan lembut. Hingga tiba-tiba, sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia merasakan bibir mungilnya ditekan dengan lembut oleh bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mencerna apapun, ia masih berdiam diri ditempatnya, bahkan ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir nya itu. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas 'orang dewasanya' itu, kemudian menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan serius, tampak berbeda dengan tatap kekanakan yang telah dilihat Baekhyun kurang lebih selama sembilan jam yang lalu.

"Bibir noona manis, Chanyeol suka, hehe" kekeh Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun masih dengan bodohnya tidak bereaksi.

"Chanyeol mencium noona karena Chanyeol menyukai noona. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memainkan lidah Chanyeol agar bersentuhan dengan lidah noona, karena mungkin Chanyeol belum mencintai noona. Tunggu saat itu ya noona, lalu kita akan mempraktekan nya lagi disini" Chanyeol menyeringai

Dan Baekhyun merasa pening, dunianya pasti sudah tidak waras sekarang

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari, terlihat menunggu seseorang dengan khawatirnya. Mata nya sarat akan kemarahan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan kelakukan keponakan nya yang belum juga memberi kabar mengenai tugas yang diberikannya pada gadis itu kemarin. Kabar buruk nya adalah klien tersebut menelepon nya dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun, keponakannya, tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali kemarin. Dan itu membuatnya sangat murka, terlebih klien tersebut berani membayar Baekhyun dengan harga yang sangat mahal, terlampau mahal untuk jasa seseorang yang biasanya dipakai untuk memerankan suatu peran. Kebanyakan dari tugas itu adalah berperan sebagai kekasih dari seseorang. Ada klien yang beralasan ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berpacaran, ingin terlihat _move on_ dari pacar lamanya, ingin terlihat keren, menolak perjodohan dan lain sebagainya.

"Bibi Go, selamat pagi" sapa gadis mungil yang ditunggunya itu dengan sopan, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan cukup berat dipunggung sang gadis. Ya, Bibi Go tengah melampiaskan kemarahan nya pada Baekhyun karena gadis itu terlampau berani untuk melalaikan tugasnya kemarin.

"Aduh bibi, kenapa memukul ku? Sakit! Aw, bi lepaskan!" aduh Baekhyun sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman bibi nya. Dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sejak kejadian kemarin, dunianya memang sudah gila.

"Auh anak nakal, bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkan klien kemarin yang memberikan bayaran mahal, Byun Baekhyun?! Bagaimana bisa? Katakan sekarang! Kau main kemana kemarin sehingga tidak menemui klien itu?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, tanda sedang berpikir keras. Apa mungkin bibinya sudah terlalu lelah mengurus layanan jasa ini sehingga ia menjadi stres dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak? Persetan dengan bibi nya yang stres.

Kemarin dia sudah menghadapi mimpi buruk karena itu adalah pertama kalinya dia berperan sebagai seorang gadis, ya walaupun dia memang seorang gadis, namun kebanyakan klien memesan jasanya untuk berperan sebagai laki-laki. Walaupun wajahnya cantik, namun bela diri yang dikuasainya mampu membuat teman hawanya itu menyukai perbedaan Baekhyun yang bertolak belakang dengan ekstrimnya . Kemudian ia harus memakai _dress_ yang sama sekali bukan _style_ -nya, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing. Belum lagi, ternyata tugasnya adalah mengajak bermain pemuda berumur 23 tahun, yang walaupun tampan, tapi mengidap keterbelakangan mental. Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap rendah hal itu, hanya saja, ia kesal dengan sang bibi yang tidak berterus terang mengenai detail dari tugasnya. Dan bagian yang paling buruk adalah ciuman pertamanya, catat ciuman pertamanya juga raib dalam menjalankan tugas kemarin. Dan setelah semua yang ia lalui, bibinya mengatakan dia tidak menemui kliennya? Bunuh saja Baekhyun sekarang

"Apa maksud bibi? Aku bertemu dengan klien ku yang mengidap keterbelakangan mental, dan aku mengurusnya seharian. Kenapa bibi tidak jujur saja sih tentang tugas ku itu? Aku juga tak akan menolak nya kalau tau dari awal, aku justru akan mempersiapkan peran ku sebagai pengasuhnya" ujar Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa sang bibi semakin marah, membulatkan matanya besar tidak percaya.

"Keterbelakangan mental? Apa maksud mu, Baekhyun? Klien mu tidak mengidap penyakit apapun, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan sehat. Dia menelepon bibi, mengatakan bahwa kau tidak datang ke tempat perjanjian bahkan setelah dia menunggu selama satu jam"

"Apa? Bibi pasti bercanda. Lalu klien siapa yang aku layani kemarin?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengikuti Bibi Go yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya guna mengambil beberapa berkas. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya sementara sang bibi sibuk untuk mencari berkas klien atas nama Park Chanyeol, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada klien kita yang bernama Park Chanyeol, kau yakin itu namanya?"

"Iya bi, aku yakin sampai aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawa ku sekarang juga"

Bibi Go menggeleng, mendudukan diri di depan Baekhyun, kemudian mengamati lagi raut wajah gadis itu. Ya gadis itu tidak berbohong, bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang dengan berani menatap tepat di manik sang bibi.

"Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau kecolongan melayani seseorang yang bukan klien kita, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Itu salah bibi karena tidak mau memberi tahu nama klien ku, dan hanya menyuruhku pergi ke tempat perjanjian itu!" sungut Baekhyun

"Permintaan klien Baek, itu permintaan nya, aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula bagaimana kau yakin bahwa orang yang kemarin kau temui adalah klien mu?"  
Baekhyun menyadari kesalahan nya tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut, ya dia ceroboh dan amat bodoh percaya begitu saja pada orang lain.

"Asisten pribadinya yang menjemput ku, dan dia menayakan apakah aku nona Byun, dan aku menjawab iya tentu saja"

Bibi Go tidak habis pikir, kebetulan yang terlalu aneh untuk terjadi. Sementara Baekhyun masih saja memikirkan bahwa tindakan bodoh nya itu bisa saja membuat dirinya dan sang bibi celaka.

"Lalu apakah klien ku yang asli meminta bayaran nya kembali? Dia marah?"

"Beruntung, dia masih mau menggunakan jasa mu, dia tampaknya menyukai mu. Waktu dia 'memesan', aku memamerkan foto-foto Junmyeon kepadanya dan dia menolak, aneh kan? Padahal Junmyeon adalah primadona di layanan jasa kita"

"Lalu? Bagaimana dia bisa memilih ku? Bukankah bibi hanya mempunyai foto ku sebagai pria di buku 'menu'? tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Ah itu, dia tidak sengaja melihat foto mu berperawakan seorang gadis di meja tv, jadilah dia memilih mu, mungkin penerangan yang kurang bagus saat itu membuat nya jadi sedikit buta"

"Bibi! Aku juga cantik tau! Jangan remehkan aku" rajuk Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari sang bibi. Rasa lega meliputi perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Dia bersyukur, tidak ada tuntutan akan dikembalikan nya uang bayaran tersebut, karena ya memang dia sangat membutuhkan nya sekarang.

"Jadi dia masih menginginkan ku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya secepatnya, dan mengucapkan rasa maaf serta terimakasih atas tindakan baiknya pada ku, bi"

Bibi Go tersenyum simpul, ia pun mengambil handphone nya kemudian mencari sebuah pesan yang sudah diterimanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan menunjukan nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati sekaligus menghafalkan nama kafe yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan pria baik tersebut.

"Kafe Viva Polo, jam satu siang, meja no 10. Kafe Viva Polo, jam satu, no 10. Baiklah bi, terimakasih banyak ya, aku akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Aku ingin mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu, nanti aku kesini lagi. Aku pamit ya bi" kata Baekhyun sembari keluar dari rumah bibinya itu.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun, jangan sampai salah orang lagi"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, tanda perpisahan.

 _Ya tidak boleh salah lagi_

* * *

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengenakan _dress_ , _high heels_ yang sangat amat dibenci nya itu. Kali ini dia akan bersikap lebih ikhlas mengenakan dua benda itu karena ya memang kebodohan kemarin adalah kesalahan nya. Ia merapikan anak poni nya yang diterbangkan angin, menjaga kunciran _ponytail_ nya tidak berantakan. Baekhyun melirik lagi jam tangannya, ia sudah telat lima menit dari jam perjanjian karena macet yang menghalangi, namun dari kaca kafe tempat dia bercermin ini, dia bisa melihat meja no 10 masih ditempati oleh dua orang pemuda. Dia mengingat kata bibinya tentang ciri-ciri orang yang memesan nya tersebut. Putih, tinggi, bermuka cukup datar. Ya salah satu dari mereka menunjukan itu semua. Baekhyun mengambil langkah kecil kemudian mencoba anggun, dia membuka pintu kafe tersebut.

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan ada tamu masuk, membuat beberapa pandangan pelanggan yang telah berada di kafe itu sebelumnya menatap ke arah Baekhyun, dan itu membuat sang gadis gugup. Dengan perlahan, ia menuju meja no 10, yang disambut dengan senyuman si pria bermuka datar, klien nya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

"Ya tuan, dan anda sendiri?"

"Oh Sehun, silahkan duduk" ujar pria bernama Sehun mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya dan seorang pemuda yang lain. Pemuda lain itu tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatangan sang gadis, terbukti tidak sedetik pun dia memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Sehun pun bangkit berdiri, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya lalu mengerlingkan mata. Ia pun membungkuk sopan, terlihat ingin berpamitan.

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu, Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan mu"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah kau klien ku?"

"Maaf mengecewakan mu, klien mu adalah pria itu, aku hanya peran pembantu untuk mempertemukan kalian. Jongin, kau benar-benar harus bersikap dengan baik terhadapnya agar naskah ku terselesaikan dengan baik. Sudah ya, aku pamit. Selamat bersenang-senang" kata Sehun mengakhiri kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kafe. Sebelum membuka pintu itu, ia mengintip lagi suasana canggung yang meliputi kedua orang yang ditinggalkan nya itu. Ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, kemudian bersiul puas.

" _And the game begin..._ "

 **-TBC-**

Haloo semua, perkenalkan nama pena ku Byunkachu, dan ini adalah cerita pertama ku yang ku publish di FFN ini, hehe. Aku sangat mengharapkan bagi siapapun yang membacanya untuk mereview bisa berupa kritik dan saran juga agar FF nya semakin baik Aku ga tau sih bakal ada yang tertarik atau engga sama cerita aneh ini, hehe. Okeee, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaaa. Salam ChanBaek!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lost in Love (Chapter 2)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Drama, Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and other

Rate : PG 15+

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Sudah 15 menit mereka berdiam diri tanpa ada satu pun yang mau membuka percakapan. Sang gadis yang ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu hanya terdiam melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari lawan bicaranya itu, yah meskipun mereka belum berbicara. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, dia berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia harus menyampaikan rasa maaf dan terimakasih nya. Gadis itu, Baekhyun, berdehem sebentar kemudian membungkukan badan nya, tanda berkenalan.

"Maaf tuan atas kelancangan saya memulai duluan, tapi saya benar-benar ingin berterimakasih dan tersanjung akan kebaikan hati tuan karena tidak membatalkan kesepakatan kita kemarin. Terdapat beberapa kesalahpahaman dan saya mengaku salah. Mohon katakan sesuatu, apa sebenarnya tugas saya dan saya akan melakukan nya sebaik mungkin" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya saat mengetahui pemuda bernama Jongin itu menyuruhnya mendekatkan diri dengan isyarat tangan. Dia ragu, namun tetap menurutinya.

Jongin tidak sabar, sehingga ia ikut meminimisasi jarak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Baekhyun lekat, bahkan memegang wajah itu sedikit kasar. Membolak-balikan sisi kiri dan kanan wajah Baekhyun seperti menilai sesuatu dari objek nya itu. Ia berhenti beberapa detik untuk cukup terpana melihat manik Baekhyun. Ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa tuan?"

Jongin tersadar kemudian segera menghempaskan wajah Baekhyun dari pegangan tangan nya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Gadis tersebut ingin marah saat itu juga, namun otaknya masih berfungsi lebih cepat dibanding otot nya. Dia tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi. Demi kelangsungan hidup dirinya dan bibi nya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, tuan?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berharap pandangan Jongin akan melunak, tersenyum ke arahnya, menjelaskan tugas sekaligus memesankan makanan mungkin? Ya, dia belum makan siang karena acara berdandan sialan itu. Perutnya sudah bergejolak meminta untuk diisi sesuatu, untunglah perutnya tidak bersuara, mau taruh dimana muka Baekhyun nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuh mu?"

"Apa maksud tuan?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Iya, aku. ingin. tubuh. mu. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti nona Baekhyun?" ujar Jongin dengan setiap penekanan. Ia tersenyum merendahkan. Masih memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha merangsang otaknya untuk mengesampingkan pikiran kotornya. Hanya ada satu pengertian 'menginginkan tubuh' di presepsi gadis itu, namun ia masih tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Apa ini masih lelucon yang wajar? Apa klien nya ini masih marah dan berniat mengerjainya?

"Jadi tuan menginginkan aku untuk melakukan apa dengan tubuh ku?"

Jongin mendecak kesal, ia jengah dengan _image_ polos pura-pura yang ditorehkan sang gadis. Kurang jelas apa ketika seorang lelaki meminta tubuh seorang wanita kalo bukan untuk melakukan hal dewasa tersebut.

"Dengar nona, aku ingin tubuh mu, itu artinya kau harus melayani ku di atas ranjang, dengan bergairah, dengan desahan yang keras dan tentu saja dengan telanjang" tukas Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa?! Kau kira aku seorang pelacur hah?!" teriak Baekhyun sembari menggebrak meja, membuat bisik-bisik dari pengunjung lain cukup menggema di restoran itu. Jongin tampak santai, tidak menanggapi cibiran orang yang tentu membicarakan dirinya karena kata "pelacur' terucap dari mulut gadis di depan nya ini.

"Jadi jelaskan pada ku layanan jasa apa yang membuat bayaran orang-orang seperti kalian sangat mahal selain layanan menjual diri?"

"Orang-orang seperti kalian? Memang nya seperti apa kami di mata kalian, hah? Persetan dengan sopan santun. Dengar Kim Jongin-ssi, kami menerima layanan untuk memerankan suatu peran yang kalian butuhkan. Tapi kami tidak pernah menjual diri kami pada orang lain. Kau kira kami serendah itu?!" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar masih mencoba menahan amarah nya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak layaknya gunung meletus.

" _Bullshit_. Kalian itu memang rendahan, tidak usah mengelak. Bermain peran? Baiklah, aku ingin kau bermain peran sebagai patner _sex_ ku, bagaimana?"

"Orang gila!"

"Sebenarnya, aku membayar terlalu mahal untuk menyewa gadis seperti mu, walaupun _dress_ itu nanti nya akan hilang ketika kita 'bermain', ku prediksikan, kau tidak akan terlalu menarik. Kau bukan tipe ku, dan kau patut tersanjung karena aku mengingini tubuh rata mu itu"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Jongin, rasa panas menjalar hingga keseluruh bagian wajah pemuda itu. Jongin terkesiap, dia berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Kemarahan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan dengan tidak _gentle-_ nya, ia menampar balik gadis itu. Membuat kaget seluruh pengunjung untuk kedua kalinya. _Well_ , Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pandangan bahwa lelaki tidak boleh bermain kasar pada wanita. Itu tidak ada di kamusnya.

" _Well_ , mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi, dan sebuah tamparan keras diganti dengan tamparan keras, kau setuju dengan ku kan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, mencoba mereka ulang adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia ditampar balik oleh seorang pemuda. Dia benar-benar ditampar. Oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dikasari oleh orang lain ketika menjalankan tugasnya sebagai lelaki, tapi sebagai wanita, ini adalah tamparan perdananya. Dan dia benar-benar merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik.

Jongin kembali duduk kemudian mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal serupa. Namun gadis itu tetap diam, tak bergerak seinchi pun.

"Ayo cepat kita negosiasikan dimana kita akan melakukan hal itu? Apa kau lebih memilih aku yang lembut atau yang kasar? Dan bagaimana kita melakukan nya? Kau tau, kita harus mencari posisi yang pas untuk mendapatkan kepuasan yang klimaks" ujar Jongin menggoda, tersenyum menyeringai.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar, dia mengambil segelas air, kemudian mengguyur tubuh Jongin dengan air putih tersebut. Jongin sontak bangkit berdiri, tanda tidak terima. Dia menatap gadis mungil itu nanar.

"Beraninya kau..."

"Dengar tuan Kim Jongin yang tidak terhormat, aku bukanlah seorang pelacur dan tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Kalaupun dunia memaksa ku untuk menjual tubuh ku, aku tidak akan melacur untuk dirimu, aku tidak sudi. Terimakasih atas hinaan dan tamparan yang menakjubkan dari mu. Aku akan mengembalikan uang bayaran yang kau ungkit itu secepatnya. Ah sebentar..." tukas Baekhyun terpotong sementara.

Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin sehingga mereka berhadapan tanpa terhalang meja. Jongin sedikit mengantisipasi dan menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis mungil itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, penantian nya merekah ditandai dengan kaki nya yang kesakitan. Jongin berteriak frustasi kala Baekhyun menendang tulang kering kaki kirinya.

"Itu balasan karena kau menyebut ku pelacur. Menghina dan mengolok-olok orang lain itu bukan style ku, kau tau? Aku lebih suka bermain kasar, untuk sekedar informasi mu saja. Jadi aku tidak akan segan untuk melakukan lebih daripada itu jika kau masih berkoar tentang adegan dewasa mu itu pada ku. Aku pamit, permisi"

Dengan itu Baekhyun melenggang ke arah pintu keluar sembari melepas kunciran rambutnya, menggerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan, kemudian merapihkan rambut itu dengan sisiran tangan nya. Ia tertawa, tersenyum puas akan balas dendam nya pada klien biadab itu. Dia lega, walaupun sekarang, ia harus mencari cara bagaimana mengembalikan uang pemuda itu dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat bahu, ia akan pikirkan itu nanti.

Jongin melihat punggung gadis itu yang semakin menghilang, tanda dia benar-benar kehilangan mangsanya. Ia mengambil gelas yang ada dimeja kemudian melemparkan nya ke arah lantai, yang untuk ketiga kalinya membuat pengunjung lain ngeri.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

"Jadi dia bilang dia sudah menemui ku? Kemarin? Di tempat perjanjian kami?"

"Iya nona muda, nyonya besar menyampaikan bahwa beliau sangat bangga pada nona muda karena menuruti permintaan nya"

"Dalam mimpinya!"

"Beliau juga menyampaikan bahwa tuan muda Park menyukai nona. Hal ini dikatakan langsung oleh nyonya Park ketika menghubungi nyonya besar"

Gadis dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat itu keheranan setengah mati. Dia menatap pria paruh baya yang baru saja bekerja dirumahnya selama setahun itu, paman Jung, dengan bingung. Ia kemudian mengambil map yang berada di tangan paman Jung dengan sigap. Tangannya terampil membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan kertas. Sang gadis menatap lekat seorang pemuda yang tergambar di foto itu. Tampan dan menawan. Dia juga menilik berkas yang berisi sedikit data diri pemuda itu dengan serius. Menarik

"Jadi paman Jung, menurut paman, dia orang yang bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak tau nona muda, setau saya, pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol ini _low profile_ di kalangan masyarakat luas. Maklum, dia belum naik jabatan untuk menjadi CEO. Tapi ada kabar yang berhembus dia tidak akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Samsung Corporation, karena sesuatu hal"

"Dan hal itu adalah?"

"Maaf nona muda, saya pun tidak tau mengenai hal itu" jawab paman Jung merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak memberikan info yang lengkap.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, paman. Itu sudah sangat membantu ku. Oh iya mengenai pertemuan itu, apakah mereka merencanakan akan mengadakan nya lagi?" tanya gadis itu antusias.

Ya, sudah cukup 22 tahun nya ini berjalan dengan amat datar. Dia benar-benar selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan dia mencampakan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang psikolog, sekarang ia tengah bergelut dengan studi arsitekturnya. Dan kemarin, ketika orangtuanya berniat menjodohkan dirinya dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu, gadis itu pertama kalinya memberontak. Dia tidak setuju diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti gadis itu tidak laku saja di kalangan kaum adam. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri nya?

Tentu saja dia melarikan diri dan tidak menemui Park Chanyeol. Namun, pemuda itu bilang telah bertemu dengan nya? Menyukai dirinya? Bahkan memberitahukan hal itu pada ibu nya? Dia benar-benar tersanjung, walaupun tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi, tapi terlibat dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu tampaknya menyenangkan juga. Gadis itu tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi ke depan nya. Dia masih tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan nya dari foto pemuda itu.

"Paman kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku? Kapan pertemuan itu dilaksanakan lagi?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dua hari lagi, nona muda. Kita akan langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Park. Saya yang akan bertugas untuk mengantar nona muda pada hari itu"

Dua hari lagi, dan hormon adrenaline nya tampak tak sabar untuk menunggu datangnya hari itu. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri guna berpura-pura masuk perangkap pemuda itu. Ini benar-benar suatu pengalaman yang menegangkan.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin nona muda tanyakan?"

"Tidak paman, terimakasih" ujar gadis itu lembut sembari mengisyaratkan bahwa paman Jung boleh pamit dari kamarnya. Paman Jung membungkukan diri kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ah, Paman Jung..."

"Iya nona muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jangan panggil aku nona muda, nanti kalau aku sudah tua, apakah paman akan memanggil ku nona tua?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Paman Jung terkekeh sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap manis majikan nya itu.

"Jadi nona muda ingin saya panggil apa?"

"Panggil saja sesuai nama ku, paman"

"Baiklah nona Luhan"

Ya, gadis itu bernama Luhan, lengkapnya adalah Byun Luhan.

* * *

Suasana mencekam tampak pada salah satu kamar pasien di Seoul Hospital. Tampak beberapa suster dan dokter berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung yang tengah berhenti dari seorang pasien pria paruh baya. Mereka terlihat tegang, takut bahwa mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien.

Nafas seorang gadis yang tepat berhenti di kamar pasien itu tampak memburu. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sambil terus berkomat-kamit dalam hati, berharap tidak ada kehilangan ketika dia membuka pintu kamar pasien itu.

Ia memberanikan diri membuka kamar tersebut perlahan, takut menggangu aktivitas yang tengah digeluti disitu. Ia menatap seseorang yang terbaring lemah di kasur rawat inap. Beralih ke arah suster dan dokter yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan.

"Dia sempat hilang, dan beruntung masih bisa kami selamatkan" jelas dokter sambil memegang pundak sang gadis

"Ter...terim..a..ka..s...sih.. d..ok, te..rii..makasih" ujar sang gadis tergagap, menahan tangisan yang ingin dikeluarkan nya sejak menerima kabar mengenai detak jantung ayahnya yang sempat berhenti. Ia langsung berlari dan menuju ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan tidak sempat kembali ke rumah bibinya untuk menerangkan bagaimana tugas hari ini yang dikacaukan nya.

Para suster dan dokter menundukan kepala, izin pamit, demikian pula dengan sang gadis. Dia menatap sosok ayah nya lalu mendudukan diri di kursi di sampingnya. Jemari mungil itu menggengam jemari sang ayah, kemudian butiran kristal itu lolos dari sungai matanya.

"Ayah, Baekhyun disini. Maaf selama 2 hari ini tidak menjenguk ayah. Aku sedang sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk kesini. Maafkan aku ayah"

Tidak ada sahutan ataupun tanggapan, hanya suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang terdengar. Namun itu menjadi suatu alunan merdu bagi Baekhyun, suatu lulabi yang membuatnya masih semangat menjalani hidup di dunia ini.

"Tebak yah, aku sudah membayar hutang kita selama sebulan di rumah sakit ini. Hebat kan? Tidakah ayah ingin memberi ku pujian?" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman nya. Air mata lagi-lagi menemani keseharian nya bila berada sekamar dengan ayahnya yang masih koma.

Suara pemberitahuan adanya pesan baru dari _handphone_ nya membuat Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan nya, kemudian meraih _handphone_ kecil itu.

 _From : Bibi Lu_

 _Ini no klien bernama Oh Sehun itu, jangan digunakan untuk yang aneh-aneh ya. 010-455xxxxxx_

 _Terimakasih bi, bibi yang terbaik. Aku cinta bibi._

 _Send_

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, menantikan siapa yang bertamu pada kamar ayahnya. Seorang gadis memakai baju suster menghampirinya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun bangkit lalu memeluk gadis itu, ia sangat senang bertemu dengan nya.

"Kyungsoo, aku rindu padamu. Sangat rindu, kau tau? Kemana saja diri mu, huh?"

Gadis berkulit putih, bermata bulat besar dan bibir berbentuk hati bernama Kyungsoo tersebut hanya terkekeh. Ia juga benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang memperjuangkan cinta ku, kau tau?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun duduk di kursi panjang berwarna hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar masih mengincarnya? Ya Tuhan, bukankah dia tidak pernah menganggap mu?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memperlihatkan raut sedih namun tersenyum sepersekian detik.

"Tapi, dia menyukai kopi ku. Sangat menyukainya"

"Ya, tapi dia tidak menyukai mu" ujar Baekhyun, singkat, padat dan jelas, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo yang mengingat alasan mengapa dia datang ke ruangan ayah Baekhyun pun menepuk keningnya. Dia menyerahkan beberapa berkas administrasi yang harus diketahui oleh gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengamati jumlah nominal yang harus ia berikan kepada rumah sakit sesuai dengan tenggat waktu perjanjian mereka. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan stres pun melanda. Biaya yang sangat mahal untuk dipenuhinya.

"Kau tidak akan mati serangan jantung kan, Baek? Hehe" gurau Kyungsoo sedikit takut-takut melihat Baekhyun yang sangat serius menatap berkas tersebut.

"Baek, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi paman Byun sudah terlalu lama disini. Dan mungkin dia memang tidak menginginkan di sini lagi"

Kyungsoo mengambil berkas itu, meletakan nya di meja, lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat yang saat ini menunduk sambil meneteskan air matanya. Gadis yang lebih muda itu menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Aku berpikir apakah tidak sebaiknya kau menghentikan nya? Kau hanya menyiksa paman dan dirimu sendiri, Baek. Lihatlah, kau bahkan tinggal tulang sekarang"

Baekhyun masih tidak mau menyahut, dia masih ingin melampiaskan keputusasaan nya pada Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan memukul-mukul pelan dada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan egois Baek, yang harus hilang, biarlah hilang. Dia hanya hilang di mata mu, tapi selalu hidup di hatimu. Aku tau ini berat, dan aku berharap bisa membantu paman. Tapi Baek, bantuan ku hanyalah menyarankan agar paman bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik. Dan kalian berdua akan lebih bahagia dengan cara yang indah"

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. Gadis yang tengah menangis hebat itu sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Walaupun memang mereka baru kenal sebentar waktu, namun mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain. Saling berbagi baik kesukaan maupun kesedihan.

"Hei cengeng, sampai kapan kau akan menangis? Seragam suster ku sudah basah, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang dengan air yang membasahi seragam bagian dada ku hah?"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar yang terbaik.

"Me..mang..nya apa..ya..ng ak..kan o..rang bil..ang hah?" jawab Baekhyun menyudahi tangisnya dan mengelap air matanya

"Orang akan bilang air susu ku sangat banyak, dan itu adalah salah mu. Aku bahkan masih perawan. Jika ada desas-desus tidak mengenakan ditelinga ku, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Baek" ancam Kyungsoo, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau terlalu vulgar, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seseorang"

Kyungsoo cemberut mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakan seseorang yang dimaksud. Ia melihat ke arah jam dan menyadari bahwa ia memiliki tugas lain nya. Kyungoo pun bangkit berdiri, memeluk Baekhyun sebentar lalu berencana pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Soo, terimakasih banyak"

"Kapan saja, aku pergi dulu"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, kemudian memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Perasaan nya sudah sedikit lebih lega, walaupun pemikiran nya masih kacau. Ia memandang lagi ayahnya yang masih terbaring kaku.

"Sebentar lagi ayah, aku masih ingin memperjuangkan mu"

* * *

"Nona Luhan"

"Nona Luhan"

"Nona Luhan"

Luhan, yang kondisinya masih setengah sadar mengutuk siapa pun yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. Orang itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ini masih jam 8, aku masih mengantuk" sahut Luhan kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalutan selimut.

"Nona, jam 9 akan ada pertemuan dengan tuan Park, apakah nona melupakan nya?"

Luhan langsung bangkit duduk dari kasurnya mendengar marga Park disebutkan. Dan jam berapa tadi katanya? Jam 9? Hanya satu jam untuk mempersiapkan petualangan menegangkan nya itu? Oh dia harus bergegas.

"Aku akan cepat, jangan tinggalkan aku paman!" ujar Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung membuka lemari, mengambil dress yang telah disiapkan nya tempo hari dan memakainya. Dress berwarna kuning lembut itu menambah aura cerah yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Ia sangat senang dan pancaran itu harus terlihat oleh semua orang. Dengan lihai ia memakai alat-alat make up yang berjejer rapi di meja riasnya. Terakhir adalah memakai lipstik, dan selesai sudah persiapan nya.

"Paman Jung, ayo cepat, aku takut kita terlambat" teriak Luhan sambil menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Hati-hati nona, jangan sampai terjatuh"

Paman Jung menggengam tangan Luhan, mereka pun berjalan ke pintu utama, lalu mengarah ke parkiran. Luhan menaiki mobil itu dengan tidak sabaran. Detak jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia sudah menantikan hari ini, bahkan itu yang menyebabkan ia terlambat bangun karena tidak bisa tidur semalam.

"Paman, bagaimana penampilan ku?"

"Cantik dan menawan"

"Terimakasih"

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu dan sampailah Luhan pada kediaman rumah Park Chanyeol yang terlihat amat megah itu. Ya, lebih mewah dan megah dibandingkan dengan nya. Ia menuruni mobil itu dengan perlahan, seakan menunda waktu. Jujur, entah mengapa ia menjadi tidak siap hati ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan segera bertemu, Park Chanyeol. Luhan menarik nafas dalam, memantapkan hatinya.

 _Mari mulai permainannya, tuan Park_

* * *

Park Chanyeol, tertulis jelas di nametag kemeja yang dikenakan oleh seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan berperawakan tinggi itu. Ia masih mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang datang. Ya, seorang gadis yang ia putuskan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tunggu dulu, ralat seorang gadis yang ia putuskan untuk berhubungan dulu dengan nya dalam tingkatan pacaran, karena masih terlalu dini untuk membicarakan mengenai cinta terakhir.

Chanyeol kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar, disudut kamarnya. Ia kembali merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat pada lehernya. Belum lagi dengan posisi robot-robot yang ia lampirkan di lehernya menggunakan tali. Pemuda itu tak lupa mempraktekan senyuman bodoh yang ia sendiri jijik melihatnya. Ia memperhatikan detail penampilan idiotnya agar tidak ada kecurigaan dari pihak lawan.

Ya, Chanyeol tengah berpura-pura menjadi idiot untuk membatalkan perjodohan kolot yang ditawarkan orang tuanya itu. Ia ingin agar setiap wanita yang dijodohkan dengan nya menolak, dan ia akan bebas memilih sendiri calon pasangan nya. Sudah hampir 20 wanita ia bohongi, namun wanita ke 21 mematahkan pertahanan nya. Ya, dialah wanita dari keluarga Byun, yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Biasa mendapatkan perlakuan merendahkan dan tatapan menjijikan dari ke-20 wanita pertama, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan nona Byun. Mulai saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ke 21 nya dengan ikhlas.

Detik ini, dia masih tidak mau membongkar penyamaran yang ia lakukan, karena masih ada beberapa tes yang ingin pemuda itu aplikasikan pada gadisnya. Ya sebut saja gadis itu telah menjadi milik Chanyeol karena ia menerima pertemuan mereka hari ini. Dan disinilah Chanyeol, mematut dirinya menjadi seorang idiot demi cinta. Cinta yang kata orang adalah cinta sejati karena tidak memandang dari fisik serta kekayaan.

Dia teramat gugup ketika mendengar suara kenop pintu terbuka, tanda seseorang akan masuk, dan itu pasti gadisnya. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di kasur sembari berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku gambar dan crayon yang bertebaran di situ.

Pintu pun terbuka, ia siap menyapa dan melihat gadisnya, namun senyuman itu meluntur diganti dengan gertakan gigi dari pemuda itu.

"Merindukan ku? Hyung ku tersayang"

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan beribu amarah yang akan di keluarkan dari mulutnya melihat adiknya tertawa memandanginya.

"Dalam mimpi mu!"

 **TBC**

Halooohaaa, hehe. Aku kembali update dengan Chapter 2 dari Lost in Love. Yah, walaupun mungkin masih lebih kepada pengenalan semua karakter utamanya, dan konflik yang dimunculkan perlahan akan hadir di chapter berikutnya. Jadi bagaimana dengan tanggapan kalian? Apakah semakin aneh? Hehe. Ini FF pertama yang aku buat setelah hiatus beberapa tahun dari dunia tulis-menulis, mohon dimaklumi dengan keterbatasan bahasa, haha. Oh iya, berhubung di chapter 2 ini banyak kata-kata yang terlalu vulgar, jadi aku naikin rate FF nya jadi M ya. Mohon berkenan untuk meninggalkan review ya, baik tanggapan, saran ataupun kritik, akan aku terima dengan senang hati :) Dan untuk review yang udah masuk, aku balas di bawah ini ya. Keep calm and love Chanbaek! Bye Bye ;)

* * *

saaa : Salam Chanbaek, yehet! Hehehe, ini udah di lanjut yaaa ;) Makasih udh mau baca dan review

Baeks06 : Sudah dilanjuttt, makasih udh mau baca dan review :)

zenbaek : Chanyeol tipikal sok polos dan modus, haha. Yeay, selamat tebakan kamu benar, terjawab ya dichapter ini ;) Sehun sok misterius ganteng gitu, hehe. Udah dilanjut yaaa, makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review :)

OHPARK : Sehun masih ganteng misterius gitu di sini, hehe, belum terlalu terlihat alay nya, haha. Semoga konflik yang aku pikirin bisa membuat kamu merasakan cetar itu yaa, hehehe. Sudah di updatee yaa, makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lost in Love (Chapter 3)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Drama, Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Luhan masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan kala mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memasuki kediaman keluarga Park. Rumah dengan desain klasik itu tampak membuatnya kagum. Aksen berwarna putih serta pernak-pernik patung yang diperkirakan telah berusia puluhan tahun itu mendominasi ruang tamu mereka. Foto-foto yang terpampang pun tak luput dari pengamatan sang gadis. Ia mendekati meja yang memajang beberapa figura keluarga Park. Ia tertawa geli ketika melihat foto seorang pemuda kecil yang tengah merengek didalam kubangan air berlumpur. Belum lagi foto dimana anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum senang melihat mainan teman nya rusak.

"Dasar anak nakal" ujarnya tersenyum masih fokus menatap figura-figura lainnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, wajah anak laki-laki itu tidak terlalu mirip dengan wajah Chanyeol yang diberikan paman Jung kepadanya. Ia masih berpikir keras saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lengan nya. Luhan terkejut dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu bingkai foto milik keluarga itu.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" kata Luhan sambil membungkukan badan, meminta maaf, lalu menundukan diri untuk mengambil serpihan kaca yang berserakan. Pergerakan itu seketika dicegah oleh pemuda yang memegang lengan nya tadi.

"Kau bisa terluka nona Byun, dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Hyung akan membunuh ku jika terdapat satu titik luka di jari cantik mu yang nanti nya akan ia pasangkan cincin pertunangan kalian lalu diberikan kecupan"

"Kau adiknya Chanyeol?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sembari membereskan serpihan kaca yang berserakan, mengambil foto yang terjatuh, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ah, tunggu lah disini dulu, hyung ku sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk mu. Kau bisa duduk di sofa itu, ingin minum apa?" tanya pemuda itu mengamati Luhan dengan intens.

"Air putih saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Lelaki itu pun menghilang ke sebuah ruangan yang diyakini Luhan adalah dapur, mengingat ia menawarkan minum dan membawa bingkai foto yang sudah dirusak tadi untuk dibuang. Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah, ia lebih gelisah bertemu dengan pemuda tadi dibandingkan bertemu Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya semakin pusing karena tak mengerti perasaan nya sendiri.

"Maaf mengagetkan mu tadi, aku hanya penasaran siapa yang bertamu ke rumah kami"

Segelas air putih tersaji di meja ruang tamu itu. Luhan melirik pemuda itu yang tengah memakan snack rumput laut yang ada di tangan nya.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak terimakasih"

Pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan makan memakan nya, ia menawarkan beberapa permen yang ada di kantung celananya. Luhan hanya menggeleng, menolak penawaran tersebut.

"Jadi, dari mana kau tau bahwa aku adalah nona Byun?"

"Mudah saja, kau itu cantik"

Wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah, ia bisa melihatnya dari pantulan dirinya di meja kaca yang ada diruang tamu kala menundukan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap sang pria. Gadis itu merasa sudah tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya. Terlebih wangi pemuda didepan nya ini membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang. Dia sangat suka aroma nya, aroma maskulin yang sesuai dengan perawakan pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai hyungku?" tanya pemuda itu kini serius, manik matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, membuat gadis itu menunduk sebentar.

"Hey nona Byun, aku bertanya pada mu. Kau benar-benar menyukai hyung ku?"

"Kau mengintrograsi calon kakak ipar mu?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat pemuda itu tertawa sebentar lalu kembali tenang. Ia memasukan satu helai rumput laut kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kakak ipar ku? Kau sudah menyukai hyung ku sampai tahap itu? Kau benar-benar luar biasa nona Byun. Ternyata hyung memang tidak salah pilih" jelas nya mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut.

Yah, sebenarnya Luhan hanya asal bicara, dia hanya ingin berbicara banyak dan menggoda adik dari Park Chanyeol itu. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada pemuda di depan nya ini dibandingkan sosok yang ia puja beberapa hari yang lalu. Tipikal gadis yang labil.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada mu tentang ku?"

"Itu rahasia, nanti juga hyung akan mengatakan itu pada mu dalam rangka merayu agar kau benar-benar mantap menetapkan pilihan pada nya, haha. Oh tidak! Sepertinya aku telah membocorkan banyak rahasianya pada mu. Jangan beritahu hyung tentang hal itu, berjanjilah pada ku" jelas nya yang ditanggapi kekehan Luhan melihat wajah memelas pemuda itu. Dia terlihat sangat polos. Luhan teringat akan foto-foto yang ia amati tadi, daripada mirip Chanyeol, sepertinya anak lelaki itu lebih mirip pemuda di depan nya ini. Ia akan memastikan nya.

"Halo, apakah kau sudah sampai disana?" tanya sang pria kepada seseorang melalui handphone nya, membuat Luhan harus mengatupkan mulutnya, menunda pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu dan dia sekarang benar-benar berharap lelaki yang dijodohkan dengan nya adalah lelaki ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Park Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyiapkan surprise agar Luhan menerima perjodohan ini secepatnya. Kalau Park Chanyeol menyukainya, usaha yang akan dilakukan Luhan untuk mendapatkan adiknya akan sulit dan berliku.

 _'Aku akan membuatnya membenci ku dipertemuan perdana kami, aku tidak mau lagi ikut permainan nya. Pokoknya aku harus membuatnya menjadi membenci ku'_ pikir Luhan sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas, tanda siap berperang dan semangat yang berkobar.

"Nona Byun, apakah kau ingin berperang?" tanya pemuda itu menahan tawa nya, melihat calon kakak ipar yang menurutnya melakukan suatu hal yang bodoh itu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, maafkan aku" jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk tenguk nya yang tak gatal, menahan malu.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku ada keperluan yang harus ku urus, maaf tidak bisa menemani mu lebih lama lagi" ujar pria itu sambil bangkit berdiri, tanda siap berpamitan.

"Terimakasih telah menemani ku. Oh iya, apakah foto anak kecil yang merengek di kubangan itu adalah diri mu?"

"Iya itu aku, kenapa? Kau mengamati foto-foto ku?"

"Itu tidak disengaja, aku tadinya ingin melihat foto-foto hyung mu" tanggap Luhan.

"Ah, foto hyung ada di sisi yang satunya, kau bisa melihatnya lagi kalau mau. Baiklah, aku tinggal ya calon kakak ipar" pamit pemuda itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan.

"Tunggu, kita bahkan belum berkenalan, nama ku Luhan. Byun Luhan" ujar Luhan mendekatkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Sehun, Park Sehun. Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan-ssi, tolong jaga hyung ku ya" balas Sehun tersenyum menggapai tangan Luhan, lalu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala pemikiran yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya.

 _Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Park Sehun, dan saat itu aku tidak lagi menjadi calon kakak iparmu._

* * *

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maafkan aku terlambat" kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah seorang gadis yang menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak keberatan menunggu Sehun di taman yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung.

"Tidak apa, saya juga sangat menikmati pemandangan disini. Indah" jawab gadis berindentitas Baekhyun itu tersenyum. Sehun merasakan ada damai di hatinya melihat senyuman itu, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang sang gadis ke arah dua orang anak kecil yang tengah bermain istana pasir.

"Kita seumuran kau tau? Kita berteman. Kau tidak perlu berbicara formal pada ku"

"Tapi, tuan adalah klien ku"

"Aku bukan klien mu, bukan tuan mu. Klien dan tuan mu itu Jongin. Aku ingin menjadi teman mu saja, bolehkan?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari sang gadis. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan itu langsung mengenyahkan tangan nya kemudian berdehem sebentar, mentralkan suasana.

"Maaf aku kelepasan, kau terlihat sangat lucu, jadi..." Baekhyun merasa malu di puji oleh Sehun, ia tersenyum memandang Sehun.

"Tidak apa, aku tau aku memang lucu" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat kedua orang itu tertawa lepas.

"Kau dan segala kenarsisan mu, Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya.

"Kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin, hanya bertemu selama kurang lebih lima menit, dan hari ini kita baru bertemu kurang lebih tujuh menit. Total 12 menit dan kau sudah memanggil ku dengan panggilan akrab?"

"Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Itu... hanya terlalu cepat. Apa kau menganut kebudayaan Amerika?" tanya Baekhyun yang lagi membuat Sehun terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar lucu.

"Aku hanya merasa sudah akrab dengan mu, apa itu salah? Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita habiskan banyak waktu berdua, bersama-sama, agar kau juga bisa merasa dekat dengan ku" ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mengajaknya berdiri, ingin meninggalkan taman itu.

Baekhyun merasa ini tidak benar. Dia tidak boleh terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Dia harus menolak ajakan Sehun, tapi mengapa mulutnya tidak ingin berkata sesuatu? Apa dia mendadak bisu?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada mu"

"Maaf, apakah pemikiran ku terlihat jelas? Dan tenang saja, aku tau kau bukan orang jahat"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Hanya saja otak ku mengatakan tidak boleh mempercayai orang asing. Lagipula, kita belum membicarakan perihal sesuatu yang ingin ku bahas mengenai Jongin-ssi pada mu, dan kita sudah akan pergi entah kemana"

Rahang Sehun sedikit mengeras mendengar nama Jongin dari mulut Baekhyun. Ya, pertemuan mereka kali ini memang berencana untuk membahas sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun kemarin mengirimkan pesan padanya, meminta nomor handphone serta alamat rumah Jongin, sehubungan dengan pengembalian uang bayaran yang akan dikembalikan gadis itu. Namun Sehun meminta Baekhyun menemuinya dengan alasan Sehun bertanggung jawab juga, karena ia yang mempertemukan Jongin dan sang gadis. Baekhyun pun setuju dan disinilah mereka.

"Kita bicarakan urusan Jongin nanti setelah acara kita selesai. Ah, bagaimana dengan aku yang memakai jasa mu sekarang?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak ingin menjadi klien atau tuan ku" goda Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia termakan omongan nya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku kalah. Ayo kita duduk dan bicarakan tentang Jongin" jawab Sehun lesu lalu mendudukan dirinya kembali. Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sehun, sementara Sehun terdiam mengamati Baekhyun. Dia tau bahwa dirinya sudah dijahili oleh gadis ini tapi tak ada satu pun rasa marah menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau menyerah semudah itu, tidak seru ah" kata Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan, namun kedua nya tau bahwa itu hanyalah candaan.

Sehun bangkit berdiri kemudian menyambangi lengan gadis itu dan menuntun nya ke arah dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun belum mau masuk.

"Kau masih meragukan ku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkesima dengan mobil mu dan ingin memandanginya lebih lama"

"Kau lebih terpesona dengan mobil ini dibanding dengan ku? Kau benar-benar unik"

"Ya, tentu saja, hanya ada satu Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Kau tidak akan menemukan nya dimana pun" ujar Baekhyun sembari menaiki mobil Sehun. Sehun sedikit berlari menuju tempat setir kemudi, menutup pintu lalu melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun lekat, membuat pria itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Ada apa memperhatikan ku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku baru memperhatikan bahwa kau tampan" tukas Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa Sehun bisa saja lepas kendali mendengar hal itu. Ia menenangkan pikiran nya lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Itu baru satu dari beribu pesona yang ku miliki, nona Baekhyun. Kau akan mengetahui sisanya sebentar lagi, dan ku jamin, kau akan lebih memilih memandangi ku dibanding mobil mewah ini"

"Aku akan menantikan hal itu dengan senang hati, Sehun-ssi"

Dan Sehun benar-benar girang bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya erat, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar akan gila, ia memutar ulang seluruh percakapannya dengan nona Byun yang tadi ia jumpai dirumahnya. Bukan nona Byun yang ia jumpai tiga hari yang lalu, namun nona Byun sungguhan yang benar-benar adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Byun Luhan. Dia cantik, menawan dan pintar. _Well_ tapi Chanyeol sudah menjatuhkan pilihan nya pada gadis bermarga Byun yang lainnya, yang sekarang ia harus cari entah kemana.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sandiwaranya, karena nasehat adiknya yang mengatakan bahwa berbohong itu tidak baik. Ia takut bahwa calon kakak ipar nya akan mengamuk setengah mati ketika tau ia diakali. Dan Chanyeol berpikir itu ada benar nya, lagipula pujaan hatinya itu telah menunjukan hati yang tulus pertama kali mereka bertemu, seharusnya ia mempersiapkan _event_ permintaan maaf nya karena telah berpura-pura menjadi idiot.

Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan nya, dan pintu pun terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menyapanya dengan sopan, dan menanyakan apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakan pada nyonya Park bahwa mereka telah bertemu dan Chanyeol menyukainya, yang membuat acara perjodohan itu terlihat lancar. Pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa ada seorang gadis bermarga Byun yang mengambil alih posisi Luhan, kemudian Chanyeol merasa cocok dengannya, sehingga Chanyeol ingin acara perjodohan ini dilanjutkan.

Chanyeol dan paman Lee memang tidak pernah melihat foto Luhan sebelumnya karena memang di rahasiakan, jadi apa mau dikata ketika mereka salah sasaran. Beruntungnya, Luhan dan Chanyeol telah menyepakati bahwa perjodohan diantara mereka harus dibatalkan karena mereka masing-masing mempunyai orang yang mereka sukai. Chanyeol menyukai gadis Byun yang lain sementara Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Ya, Park Sehun, adik angkat nya, yang baru saja gadis itu temui. Chanyeol juga berniat menyetujui usulan Luhan agar pemuda itu membantunya melakukan pendekatan pada Sehun, tapi ia tidak mau gegabah, ia harus melihat respon Sehun pada Luhan, baru ia akan memikirkan bagaimana kedepan nya.

Bincang-bincang mereka beberapa jam yang lalu berakhir dengan manis, bahkan Luhan berjanji akan mencari gadis itu dan akan mengabari Chanyeol bila menemukan nya, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil karena petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah ingatan Chanyeol akan wajah sang gadis.

Pemuda itu menapaki jalan dengan lunglai, dengan pakaian kasual yang sedikit berantakan. Ia memakai celana jeans dan kaos kebesaran berwarna biru tua. Ia mendudukan diri di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan. Dengan intens, ia mengamati tiap wanita yang lalu lalang, berharap satu dari mereka adalah gadisnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, pusing menjalari dirinya, namun suara wanita yang sangat ia kenal membangunkan nya lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

* * *

Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah menikmati hidangan penutup di sebuah restoran berbintang lima. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak tawaran Sehun yang ingin menjamunya di situ, namun Sehun terlalu keras kepala, sehingga Baekhyun menurut saja. Kejadian seperti ini langka, bisa terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Sehun beralasan bahwa Baekhyun telah membuatnya kembali bersemangat menjalani hari untuk bekerja di _weekdays_ nanti, sehingga ini adalah balasan yang setimpal untuk gadis itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi kebun binatang dan menonton drama musikal bersama. Baekhyun juga sempat memilihkan beberapa aksesoris untuk Sehun ketika menemani pemuda itu berbelanja. Ya, Baekhyun merasa Sehun sudah bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab _'Baekhyun-ah_ ' itu

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Baek. Aku berhutang banyak pada mu"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Itu pengalaman pertama ku ke kebun binatang dan menonton drama musikal. Itu hebat" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Kau tidak memakan nya, Sehun-ssi?" lontar Baekhyun lagi, heran.

"Oho, tidak ada embel-embel ' _ssi_ ' lagi, ingat?

"Maaf aku lupa, Sehun-ah. Cepat selesaikan makanan mu, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal lagi setelah ini" kata Baekhyun menunjuk piring Sehun yang masih menyisakan setengah makanan nya.

"Aku sudah kenyang melihat mu makan. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo ku antar"

Perkataan Baekhyun yang akan dilontarkan nya terpaksa berhenti sementara karena handphone Sehun berdering.

"Apa? Sekarang? Tapi aku...ya sudah, aku akan kesana sekarang" Sehun menatap Baekhyun memelas, tanda meminta maaf.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang, Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Terimakasih atas semuanya, hati-hati" ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan bangkit nya mereka berdua.

"Maaf Baek aku tidak mengantar mu, lain kali aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sebelum acara kita benar-benar selesai. Aku pergi dulu, akan ku hubungi nanti"

"Tak apa Sehun, hati-hati"

Lambaian tangan pun mengiringi kepergian Sehun, sementara Baekhyun masih akan membereskan barang-barang nya. Ia memasukan pulpen dan kertas dimana tertulis nomor handphone dan alamat rumah Jongin. Handphone nya lowbatt sehingga gadis itu menerima sebuah informasi secara manual.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, kemudian berjalan menuju halte bis. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang dengan perawakan yang sangat ia kenal. Baekhyun mengikutinya beberapa saat, dan tercengang mendapati bahwa orang itu benar-benar adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Penampilan orang itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Orang itu mendudukan diri, lalu memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun ragu mendekati orang itu, namun rasa khawatirnya mendominasi sehingga ia pun mendekatkan diri dan menyapanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda yang diyakini Chanyeol itu membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Pemuda itu tampak menyadarkan dirinya sebentar lalu mengembangkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Noona!"

Chanyeol yakin dia sudah sangat gila untuk mengucapkan kata itu, namun reflek mulutnya tidak bisa di-elakan. Dan itu berarti ia harus membohongi gadis itu. Lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di keramaian seperti ini, huh? Kau tersesat? Dimana paman Lee?" Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling tempat Chanyeol berada, berusaha mencari sosok pria paruh baya itu sambil memegang puncak kepala Chanyeol, khawatir pemuda itu merasa ketakutan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih senang daripada saat ini. Gadisnya kembali padanya, dengan sendirinya. Gadisnya menemukan Chanyeol dan tengah berada disampingnya sekarang. Pemuda itu tau arti takdir sebenarnya, tidak ada kebetulan yang seindah ini bukan?

Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun yang bebas, kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk, menemaninya. Baekhyun menurut maklum. Chanyeol mungkin sangat ketakutan, pikir gadis itu.

"Noona, Chanyeol ingin dipeluk"

Baekhyun melihat air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Ia tidak tega. Memeluk dan mengusap kepalanya adalah kegiatan Baekhyun saat ini. Dia harus mencari paman Lee dan mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tersesat? Dimana paman Lee, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun tak menghentikan aktivitas nya yang membuat Chanyeol berjingkrak ria dalam hatinya.

"Chanyeol tidak tau, noona. Paman Lee hilang. Chanyeol takut. Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol, noona" pinta Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun berada tepat di atas wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol ingin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu, tanda rindu. Tapi ia tak boleh gegabah, ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa menahan Baekhyun lebih lama.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau hafal jalan ke rumah mu dari sini? Noona tidak tau arah ke rumah Chanyeol karena noona tertidur ketika diantar oleh paman Lee kesana" Chanyeol tersenyum menang, sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

"Chanyeol tidak tau noona. Chanyeol lelah ingin pulang, tapi Chanyeol tidak tau arah pulang. Huaaa, jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, noona. Chanyeol takut" rengek Chanyeol menangis kencang, membuat Baekhyun terkaget lalu kembali mendekap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bingung harus membawa Chanyeol kemana. Ia tidak punya kontak paman Lee atau siapapun yang mengenal Chanyeol. Membawanya ke kantor polisi hanya akan membuat Chanyeol ketakutan. Satu-satunya tempat yang tepat adalah kosan nya. Ya hanya itu. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, tanda ragu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

 _Chanyeol bukanlah seorang laki-laki, dia hanya anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh pemuda tampan ini. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam._

Baekhyun menghentikan pemikiran itu ketika adegan mereka berciuman muncul di otaknya. Chanyeol sudah pernah berbuat macam-macam padanya. Dan dia tidak boleh berduaan saja dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam dekapan nya, ia benar-benar akan gila. Urusan yang harus dikerjakan nya tertunda sudah.

"Noona, Chanyeol lapar, Chanyeol mau makan"

Baekhyun iba, dia melepaskan dekapan nya pada Chanyeol, tersenyum sebentar pada pemuda itu, membuka tasnya, dan mengintip ke arah dompetnya. Uangnya hanya tersisa 3000 won, tidak mungkin mengajak Chanyeol makan di luar.

Sementara Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari kejadian itu, bahwa gadisnya bukanlah seseorang yang kaya. Itu semakin membuatnya geram, ingin memenuhi semua kebutuhan gadis itu, tanpa terkecuali.

"Chanyeol-ah, mau ikut noona ke rumah noona? Tapi ruangan nya tidak akan sebesar kamar Chanyeol. Tidak ada TV, DVD, AC, Playstation dan benda-benda elektronik lain nya. Chanyeol mau?"

"Aku akan ikut noona kemanapun noona pergi. Chanyeol tidak mau sendiri"

"Anak baik, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ujar Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol, menuntun arah jalan nya. Pemuda itu merasa malas diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengan nya, kemudian mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua dengan erat, lebih tampak seperti sepasang kekaksih bergandengan tangan, dibanding menuntun jalan seorang anak kecil. Baekhyun sempat terdiam dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini tidak dengan bodohnya, tapi dengan sangat tampan. Membenahi anak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, membuat gadis itu berdebar-debar sendiri.

"Noona sangat cantik, lebih cantik kalau rambut noona rapi seperti ini. Ayo noona kita makan, Chanyeol sudah lapar"

Baekhyun mengangguk reflek, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat wajah nya yang seperti orang bodoh dan kebingungan itu. Chanyeol sekali lagi berhasil memporak-porandakan hati Baekhyun. Tampaknya Baekhyun harus berhati-hati pada pemuda disampingnya ini.

Baekhyun menyadari semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada dalam rencananya. Diawali dengan menemui Chanyeol, mengajak bermain, mengasuh pemuda itu , kehilangan ciuman pertama, membawanya ke kosan kecil milik Baekhyun dan yang terakhir adalah...

Jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu

* * *

Pandangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengedar pada sebuah ruangan kecil yang cukup padat dan terlihat kumuh tersebut. Bukan karena kotor namun memang karena dinding-dinding serta langit kamar itu sudah tua. Walaupun demikian, kamar ini bersih dan rapi.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu duluan, meninggalkan Chanyeol masih dalam mode 'mengagumi' kamar Baekhyun dari luar. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki, ingin masuk, kepalanya terasa perih. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar gadis itu lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan tinggi nya.

"Aduh" pekik Chanyeol yang membuat perhatian Baekhyun mengarah kepadanya.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kening mu terluka. Maafkan noona tidak memperingatkan mu" Baekhyun meniup kening Chanyeol yang sedikit lecet, memerah dibagian kanan atas kening itu. Baekhyun berlari sedikit meraih kotak P3K yang berada di dalam lemarinya, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih teduduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Chanyeol kesakitan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegakan kepala pemuda itu agar menghadap lurus wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia meneteskan obat merah tersebut.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, fantasi liar Chanyeol bermain tak terkendali. Gadis itu memiliki alis yang tipis, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang lucu dan bibir yang sangat ia rindukan untuk menyesap nya lagi. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sempat terdiam, menatap manik Chanyeol. Keheningan menyesapi beberapa menit berikutnya. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa tidak pernah puas memandangi satu sama lain.

Chanyeol semakin meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka, memfokuskan pandangan nya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun itu. Secara otomatis, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu penyatuan bibir mereka, namun rasa hangat yang dinantikan tak juga datang, hingga gadis itu membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai. Saat itu juga, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol mengerjainya. Tapi apa benar? Chanyeol hanya anak kecil yang belum mengerti hal itu kan?

"Kenapa noona menutup mata noona? Apa Chanyeol menakuti noona?"

"Tii..ti..dak Chan..yeol-ah, bu..bukan seperti itu. Noo...na hmm.. akan mulai memasak untuk mu" gagap Baekhyun, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat memasak, mengeluarkan persediaan ramyeon dan sosis nya. Gadis itu mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaan memasaknya, sementara Chanyeol menatap punggung gadis itu lembut.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa kegirangan melihat respon Baekhyun yang tidak menolak nya, bahkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan mencium penuh hasrat sang gadis, tapi dia harus benar-benar menahan diri. Malam ini mungkin akan jadi malam penderitaan nya karena tidak dapat melakukan apa yang ia inginkan pada gadis itu. Ia bahkan belum bisa mengungkapkan identitas dirinya pada wanita bermarga Byun itu.

Omong-omong tentang identitas, Chanyeol teringat ia belum mengetahui nama gadis dihadapan nya ini. Ia harus mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang, karena ini adalah kesempatan emas. Baekhyun telah selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, ia mengambil meja makan kecil dari kolong kasurnya, kemudian menghidangkan sebuah panci berisi ramyeon sosis di depan Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang makanlah Chanyeol-ah" ujar Baekhyun memberikan mangkuk dan sumpit kepada pemuda itu. Chanyeol hanya mengerjap bingung.

 _Mungkin dia tidak biasa memakan ramen dari panci langsung_

"Chanyeol ingin noona suapi?" Chanyeol menangguk antusias, menampilkan senyuman gigi putihnya itu. Baekhyun mulai mengambil, meniup dan menyuapi ramyeon itu ke mulut Chanyeol. Ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali untuk melakukan semua hal ini. Dia sangat senang.

"Noona, Chanyeol belum tau nama noona. Siapa nama noona?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya, aku bukan noona mu. Chanyeol tau berapa umur Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Kata Paman Lee, Chanyeol berumur 25 tahun noona. Memangnya berapa umur noona?"

"Chanyeol berumur 25 tahun? Noona kira Chanyeol berumur 23 tahun. Terlihat muda, hehe. Noona berumur 23 tahun, Chanyeol-ah"

"Berarti noona harus memanggil Chanyeol ' _oppa_ '. ' _Chanyeol oppa_ ', benarkan noona?"

Baekhyun mematung seketika, ya, dia memang harus memanggil pemuda itu ' _Oppa_ ', tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Sesuatu menggelitik perutnya membayangkan bahwa ia akan memanggil Chanyeol ' _oppa_ '. Jika saja Chanyeol normal, mungkin itu akan lebih mudah baginya.

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi kalau noona memanggil Chanyeol ' _oppa_ ', itu agak aneh, Chanyeol-ah. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa memanggil noona dengan sebutan' _noona_ ' lagi nantinya" jelas Baekhyun sedikit sulit.

"Chanyeol bisa memanggil noona dengan ' _Baekhyun-ah_ ' bagaimana? Tapi noona harus memanggil Chanyeol ' _oppa_ '? _Call_?"

Tiba-riba suara petir menggelegar, hujan lebat mendera kawasan itu. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia sibuk bergerak risih di tempatnya, mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak suka dengan hujan, tidak juga dengan petir. Ia trauma akan hal itu. Reflek Baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kaki itu. Keadaan semakin buruk ketika lampu kamarnya mati, menandakan adanya pemadaman listrik yang dilakukan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar ucapan komat-kamit Baekhyun seperti mantra untuk menenangkan diri. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, namun sebuah dekapan yang hangat membuat dirinya sedikit tenang. Di tengah kegelapan, ia tau siapa yang menangkupnya itu. Pemuda itu, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau takut?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda, intonasi dan suaranya tidak seperti Chanyeol seorang anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol menyamakan posisi wajah mereka dan menatap samar wajah Baekhyun. Ia menghapus perlahan air mata di pipi gadis itu, lalu jemarinya mulai meraba bibir merah yang sudah sejak tadi ia idam-idamkan. Baekhyun terenyuh dengan segala perlakuan pemuda di depan nya ini. Ia mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak lagi kekanakan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memanggil nya 'noona' lagi di pertanyaan terakhir pemuda itu. Persetan dengan keanehan itu, karena Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol ada di sampingnya dan melindunginya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertatapan lama, dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka menyatu penuh hasrat. Chanyeol selembut mungkin menekan bibir Baekhyun, kedua tangannya merengkuh rahang gadis itu, menekan agar wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat padanya. Ia mulai melumat bibir itu pelan, bagian atas dan bawah lalu menjilat bibir itu. Baekhyun tak tinggal diam, ia pun membalas lumatan Chanyeol, bahkan gadis itu sudah melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol, sesekali meremas rambut pemuda itu sensual.

Chanyeol hampir lupa diri, ia harus menghentikan ini. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sayu, mereka saling mengendalikan deru nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun untuk sejajar dengan nya lagi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukai mu, apakah kau menyukai ku juga?"

 **TBC**

Updated :) ChanBaek nya mulai memanas, sepanas dance Artificial Love di Exordium, hahaha. Akan lebih banyak ChanBaek moment di Chapter berikutnya, tapi ga menutup kemungkinan, bakal ada SeBaek ataupun KaiBaek yaa, sesuai summary-nya, konflik terberat nya emang soal mereka berempat, hehehe. Terimakasih banyak buat semua orang yang udh baca, follow, favourite dan review cerita alay ini, kekeke. Semoga bisa menghibur yaaa, mohon berkenan meninggalkan jejak jugaa. Oh iya review nya aku bales di bawah ini ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, salam ChanBaek!

* * *

yousee: Iya, Baekhyun pekerjaan nya kaya pemain drama tanpa kamera, hehe. Dia menawarkan jasa untuk bermain suatu peran dari kliennya. Nah kebanyakan itu pada minta dia jadi pacar pura-pura. Sudah update yaa, mohon dukungan nya lagi.

Baeks06 : Syuudaaah yaaaa ;)

zenbaek : Hadiahnya fancam-an Baekhyun dance Artificial Love ya, sumpah kamu pasti akan kejang-kejang, keke. Engga kok, aku tidak memasukan alur putri yang tertukar ataupun mereka yang bakal kakak-adik disini. Luhan sama Baekhyun pure sama marga aja, hehe. Siappp, makasih banyak yang udah mau baca review cerita gaje ini, keke. Semangat menjalani hari :)

AraHun : Sudah dilanjut yaa ;)

OHPARK : Yups, Chanyeol menyamar demi menemukan cinta sejatinya #apadeh. Sudah terjawab ya siapa adiknya Chanyeol dialah Sehun #prokprok. Luhan sama Baekhyun ga sodaraan kok, pure sama marga aja, hehe. Sudah di update yooo :) Jangan bilang bye dong, aku kan masih mau kamu baca cerita ku :( hahahaha.

ChanBMine : Nah terkadang Luhan itu terlalu polos, hehe. Itu nanti akan terjawab di chapter yang tidak tau keberapanya, hehehe. Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review yaa :)

realvina : Makasih, hehe. Sudah terjawab yaa, sudah dilanjut jugaaa ;)

saa : Updated, semoga menghibur ;)

rly : Yups kira-kira seperti itulah, makasih udah mau baca dan review yaaa, hehe

lee da rii : Waduh rate 18 :P Kekeke, aku ga ahli bikin yang begituan, walaupun umur udah mencukupi, hahaha. Ini aku tebus yaa, mulai fokus ke ChanBaek :) Makasih udah mau baca dan review :)

nurani pcy : Sudah dilanjut, hehe. Tenang ChanLu itu udah kerjasama buat batalin perjodohan mereka kok, terjawab di chapter ini yaa :) Makasih udah mau baca dan review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lost in Love (Chapter 4)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Drama, Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menampakan cahayanya, terlihat dari bias terang yang masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, menerangi ruangan kecil itu. Baekhyun menguap kemudian menggeliat pelan. Dan betapa kagetnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dekapan Chanyeol, wajahnya tepat berada di dada pemuda itu. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang menyebabkan mereka tidur satu ranjang. Ya, hanya tidur, tenang saja, tidak ada yang lain. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda umur 25 tahun yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental?

 _Mencium mu dengan hasrat panas yang memabukan dan membuat mu ketagihan_ , jawab pikiran Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu sembari memegang bibirnya. Itu kali kedua ciuman nya direbut oleh Chanyeol dan kali ini dengan bodohnya, dia menikmati hal itu. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Baekhyun ketika menatap Chanyeol nanti? Belum lagi, apa yang harus dikatakan nya pada Chanyeol mengenai ciuman itu? Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak mengajarkan sesuatu yang benar, yang harus diketahui oleh pemuda bermentalkan anak umur 8 tahun-an tersebut.

Baekhyun mengendurkan dekapan Chanyeol, lalu menaikan tubuhnya ke atas, sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Ia mengamati wajah itu lekat sembari tersenyum senang. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat tampan. Tiap lekukan wajahnya bagaikan pahatan seorang pangeran. Ya, pangeran negeri dongeng gadis itu. Baekhyun sedikit ragu ketika menempatkan jemari nya di kening Chanyeol. Ia kemudian turun memegang kelopak mata Chanyeol yang masih tertutup itu. Gadis itu menelusuri hidung Chanyeol yang tinggi dan sampailah pada sebuah bibir yang ia rasakan kenikmatan nya tadi malam. Ia kembali bersemu merah mengembalikan memori itu.

 _Chanyeol menyukai nya_ , kemarin malam Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menggunakan embel-embel ' _noona'_ lagi kala memanggilnya. Saat itu, Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang pria normal yang dengan romantis nya memanfaatkan keadaan melakukan pengakuan cinta pada nya. Berbeda dengan pertama kali Chayeol bilang menyukai Baekhyun, walaupun dua pengakuan itu selalu didahului oleh ciuman dua insan tersebut.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, ia berencana akan menanyakan hal itu lagi nanti. Dia juga akan menanyakan darimana Chanyeol belajar melakukan ciuman yang menggairahkan itu, kemudian memarahinya karena perilaku tersebut tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Walaupun harus diakui, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Usai dengan berbagai pemikiran nya, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang bergelayut manja di pinggangnya, lembut. Ia tampak hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda tinggi yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Namun, usahanya gagal, Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukan nya, membuat jantung Baekhyun dengan kerasnya berdetak cepat. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar harus melepaskan diri dari pemuda ini.

Semakin Baekhyun mengelak, eratan Chanyeol padanya semakin kuat, dan Baekhyun menyerah. Ia diam di tempatnya berharap Chanyeol segera bangun dan memberikan _morning kiss_ nya.

Apa?!

 _Morning Kiss?!_

Tunggu dulu, _morning kiss_ 'nya'? Sejak kapan Baekhyun harus mendapatkan jatah _morning kiss_ dari pemuda di hadapan nya ini?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Noona"

Baekhyun yang masih kalut dengan pemikiran nya menutup matanya cepat. Dia masih tidak mau menatap pemuda itu, terlebih setelah otaknya berpikiran mesum seperti itu.

"Noona" panggil Chanyeol lagi, dan Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming, tetap pada posisi 'tidurnya'.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi wajah gadisnya. Dia tau bahwa Baekhyun berpura-pura tidur. Dia tersadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah bangun ketika jemari lentik itu menelusuri tiap pangkal wajahnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda mungil berwarna merah muda yang ada dihadapan nya, seakan menggodanya untuk memakan bibir itu. _Well_ itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir gadis itu, secepat Baekhyun membuka matanya karena terkejut. Selamat, dia mendapatkan _morning kiss_ nya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau..."

" _Morning kiss,_ mama Chanyeol melakukan itu tiap pagi setelah Chanyeol bangun" jawab Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum bodohnya. Dia kembali menjadi idiot lagi. Chanyeol masih belum siap mengungkapkan kebohongan nya, takut merusak moment bahagia yang baru saja ia ukir bersama Baekhyun. Dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat lalu mengakui kesalahannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, masih dengan jemari yang menyentuh bibirnya, lalu memandang Chanyeol lekat. Dia melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak kecilnya. Seakan meminta untuk dimanja dan dilindungi. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun penasaran. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang ada di benak gadis itu setelah kejadian semalam. Dia harus pintar berdalih agar Baekhyun percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan nya. Dan Chanyeol cukup percaya diri karena dia tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis polos, baik hati, yang tidak mudah berprasangka buruk pada orang lain.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Secepat kilat pemuda itu memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang memundurkan diri dan menutup akses menuju bibirnya dengan tanganya. Matanya ikut terpejam karena kalut.

"Jangan!" pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sempat menggembungkan pipinya, menahan tawa. Ia mencoba menetralkan suaranya. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Apanya yang ' _jangan_ ' noona? Noona takut Chanyeol akan melakukan _morning kiss_ itu lagi?" Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan tatapan menyelidik pemuda di depan nya ini.

"Mama Chanyeol mengatakan kalau _morning kiss_ itu cukup sekali noona, tidak ada yang kedua kalinya. Noona tidak usah takut, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengambil ini dari wajah noona" Chanyeol menggapai pipi kanan Baekhyun, mengambil sehelai bulu mata yang jatuh di situ.

Gadis itu merutuki kebodohan nya, apa yang dipikirkan nya? Apa dia berpikir Chanyeol akan menciumnya lagi? Lihatlah Byun Baekhyun, kau telah menjadi maniak akan ciuman Chanyeol.

"Noona..noona sekarang ini tangal berapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengembalikan jiwa Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Tanggal 3, memangnya kenapa Chanyeol-ah?"

"A, B, C. Ah noona, ada seseorang yang merindukan noona, nama depan nya adalah C"

"C? Darimana Chanyeol tau tentang hal itu?"

"Paman Lee bilang kalau ada bulu mata yang jatuh, maka ada seseorang yang merindukan kita. Dan inisial namanya dapat diketahui dari tanggal itu" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggangguk bodoh, dia baru tau ada hal yang seperti itu.

"Noona ada tidak teman yang berinisial C?" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, menggelengkan kepala, seingatnya tidak ada teman nya yang berinisial C.

"Tidak ada Chanyeol-ah, mungkin paman Lee salah memberi Chanyeol info"

"Tidak kok, itu benar noona. Noona tidak berpikir bahwa bulu mata itu mewakili Chanyeol yang merindukan noona?"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol? Chanyeol kan ada disini bersama noona, jadi tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol merindukan noona"

"Justru karena Chanyeol disini maka Chanyeol semakin merindukan noona. Noona akan selalu ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol takut nanti noona akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan sendirian dan Chanyeol akan semakin merindukan noona"

 _Gombal_. Tapi Baekhyun terkekeh juga dengan penuturan Chanyeol yang seperti merayunya itu. Mungkin, Chanyeol hanya terlalu jujur dan gamblang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia mendekap Chanyeol lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala pemuda itu.

"Noona janji tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, berhentilah berpikiran yang buruk, ok?"

"Janji ya noona, tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol?"

"Janji" ujar Baekhyun mantap, matanya kemudian membulat saat Chanyeol sekali lagi mengecup bibirnya pelan, lalu terkekeh menahan semburatnya. Baekhyun kembali terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Noona tidak boleh mengingkarinya ya, Chanyeol dan noona sudah sepakat menepati nya lewat ciuman itu. Itu persis seperti yang dilakukan mama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol" jelas pemuda itu memantapkan senyuman gigi putihnya itu.

Baekhyun berniat menampar pipinya berat saat suatu pemikiran menggerayangi pikirannya.

Ia harus mengetahui berbagai ajaran Nyonya Park pada Chanyeol mengenai kapan moment-moment ciuman itu terlaksana. Siapa tau Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ketiganya lain hari.

* * *

"Chanyeol, mandi nya sudah selesai belum?"

Baekhyun memandang ke arah kamar mandi sebentar lalu befokus lagi pada masakan nya untuk sarapan mereka. Menu pagi ini adalah omurice. Baekhyun mengambil dua buah piring, meletakan omurice itu dan menghidangkan di meja kecil nya. Dia duduk menunggu Chanyeol selesai membersihkan tubuh tinggi nya itu.

"Chanyeol, sudah..." Baekhyun mengatupkan mulut kemudian membalik badan sembari menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan baju. Ya, Chanyeol _topless_ dan Baekhyun mengutuk hal itu. Baekhyun bersemu merah, derap langkah kaki Chanyeol yang semakin dekat sama sekali tidak membantu kegugupan nya menghilang.

"Noona, Chanyeol tidak bisa pakai baju ini sendiri. Baju ini kecil untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol kesusahan memakai nya, noona. Tolong pakaikan untuk Chanyeol" pinta pemuda itu.

Baekhyun perlahan membalikan dirinya, menundukan kepala, belum dan tidak siap menatap pemuda itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Chanyeol, dia juga dimintai permintaan yang sama. Tapi saat itu, untunglah ada paman Lee yang bersedia membantu memakaikan Chanyeol baju dan celana, sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan fantasi aneh yang tercipta akibat memandang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Noona, Chanyeol kedinginan, bantu Chanyeol memakai baju, noona" rengek Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memandang pemuda di depan nya ini. Baekhyun meneguk saliva nya, kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan mengambil baju yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Itu adalah baju hasil pinjaman Baekhyun pada tetangga sebelah kamarnya, yang menurutnya sudah cukup menyamai besar dan tinggi Chanyeol.

"Menunduklah Chanyeol, Chanyeol terlalu tinggi, noona tidak sampai memasukan baju ini ke kepala Chanyeol" perintah Baekhyun, pemuda itu menurut.

Baekhyun dapat mencium wangi _shampoo_ nya pada Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya senang. Chanyeol memiliki satu jejak diri Baekhyun di tubuh nya. Dia menundukan kepala Chanyeol lebih rendah lagi kala pemuda itu menaikan posisi kepalanya sedikit.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak menaikan kepalanya ketika ia tau bahwa kepalanya akan menyentuh buah dada sang gadis. Disaat Baekhyun berusaha keras memasukan lingkar kepala baju yang terlalu kecil untuk kepala Chanyeol, pemuda itu juga tengah berperang melawan nafsunya yang saat itu bisa saja membuatnya menangkup benda tersebut, menyerang Baekhyun, lalu mereka berakhir di ranjang dengan mengenaskan. Dia benar-benar menyesali keputusan nya berpura-pura tidak bisa memakai baju untuk melihat rona merah di pipi sang gadis saat memandangi dirinya _topless_. Sebut saja ini karma, dan Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat satu pekerjaan mendebarkan nya itu selesai. Dia kemudian merapihkan rambut Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Selamat makan" ujar Baekhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memakan masakan Baekhyun perlahan dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu pintar memasak.

"Apa Chanyeol suka masakan noona?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, kembali sibuk menyantap makanan nya. Gadisnya benar-benar istri idaman.

"Chanyeol...tentang yang semalam itu... Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa aneh?"

Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya sedang di intrograsi, dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aneh kenapa noona? Apakah Chanyeol aneh kemarin malam?"

"Eum.. bagaimana aku menjelaskan nya. Jadi, kemarin malam Chanyeol tidak memanggil noona dengan panggilan ' _noona'_ , dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menyukai noona, ingat kan?"

"Iya Chanyeol ingat, noona"

"Chanyeol juga mendekap noona dengan erat, apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol pikirkan saat itu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mengambil waktu sebentar, terlihat berpikir kalimat apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada gadis di depan nya itu.

"Chanyeol itu adalah seorang ' _oppa'_ untuk noona. Kata mama Chanyeol, tugas seorang _'oppa'_ adalah melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Chanyeol ingin melindungi noona karena noona terlihat sangat ketakutan kemarin. Dan Chanyeol memang menyukai noona, Chanyeol kan sudah bilang ketika pertama kali kita bertemu"

Mendengar kata Chanyeol menyebut dirinya _'oppa'_ membuat Baekhyun hampir tertawa. Penjelasan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu membuat sang gadis terenyuh. Chanyeol ingin melindunginya. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima perlindungan Chanyeol.

"Noona pikir, Chanyeol cocok juga menjadi _'oppa'_. Chanyeol terlihat keren ketika melindungi noona kemarin" Pemuda itu tersipu malu mendengar itu.

"Lalu..tentang ciuman itu..."

Chanyeol tersedak ketika kata keramat itu muncul. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mengambil air putih dan memberikan nya kepada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengatur nafas nya, menetralkan dirinya agar kembali normal.

"Pelan-pelan Chanyeol-ah, makanan nya tidak akan lari kok" gurau Baekhyun

"Hehe, maafkan Chanyeol, noona. Habis masakan noona enak sih" puji Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan kedua ibu jarinya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol terlihat amat menggemaskan.

"Jadi..Chanyeol tentang ciuman itu...darimana Chanyeol belajar berciuman seperti itu?" Baekhyun menilik Chanyeol dengan serius, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap gadis itu santai, malah terlihat bahwa pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yang seperti apa noona? Memangnya Chanyeol mencium noona seperti apa?"

Baekhyun merona dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. _Skak mat_. Baekhyun yang tadinya menggebu-gebu ingin menanyakan hal itu, menciut. Dia tidak ingin membahas ini lagi.

Chanyeol merasa akan meledakan tawanya jika saja dia sudah tidak peduli dengan penyamaran nya. Oh, lucunya menggoda gadis ini. Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Dia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Memangnya Chanyeol mencium noona seperti apa kemarin malam? Chanyeol tidak ingat noona, apa noona mau Chanyeol melakukan nya lagi? Kalo melakukan nya lagi, Chanyeol mungkin akan ingat belajar berciuman itu darimana" Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Di..am disi..tu saja, noo..na tidak jadi menanyakan nya. Tidak usah kita bahas lagi ya, Chanyeol" gagap Baekhyun

"Tapi noona yang membahas nya duluan"

"Iya noona yang salah, jadi maafkan noona ya. Kita tidak membahas ini lagi, ok?"

"Baiklah, tapi Chanyeol mau sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf noona pada Chanyeol"

"Kalau tidak berhubungan dengan membeli sesuatu, noona akan mengabulkan nya. Jadi, Chanyeol mau apa?" Chanyeol berpikir sebentar menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Karena noona membahas itu tadi, Chanyeol ingin mencium noona lagi, seperti..tadi..malam" jawab pemuda itu disertai penekanan.

Chanyeol bersumpah dia telah termakan nafsunya. Dia menjadi sangat terobsesi dengan bibir mungil itu. Dan dia akan melakukan berbagai hal untuk mendapatkan nya. Contohnya saja, akal-akalan bodohnya saat ini.

Baekhyun belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, dengan gesit Chanyeol bangkit dan menerjang gadis itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menolak. Chanyeol bilang ini adalah hadiah permintaan maaf kan? Maka Baekhyun akan mengabulkan nya dengan senang hati. Tangan nya bergelayut manja di leher Chanyeol berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _Morning kiss ketiga, check list._

* * *

Baekhyun masih tersenyum canggung melihat Chanyeol setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedangkan pemuda itu tampak lebih ceria dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sesekali, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Dia amat bahagia dan alasan nya sederhana, karena ada Baekhyun, gadisnya, disampingnya saat ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan untuk memulangkan pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka harus kembali ke tempat dimana Chanyeol menghilang, mungkin paman Lee akan menunggu di tempat itu juga, sehingga mereka akan bertemu dan pemuda itu akan pulang ke rumahnya. Itu berarti Baekhyun akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol, dalam batas waktu yang tidak dapat diketahui, membuatnya sakit kepala saja.

"Benar ini tempat terakhir kali Chanyeol bersama dengan paman Lee?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi panjang yang dibuat bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin beristirahat sejenak. Menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti ada.

"Noona, apakah noona tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini noona libur. Jadi noona bisa menemani Chanyeol menunggu paman Lee. Sabar ya Chanyeol, sebentar lagi Chanyeol bisa pulang ke rumah Chanyeol yang menyenangkan"

"Di rumah noona juga menyenangkan kok, Chanyeol suka"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia juga menyukai fakta bahwa Chanyeol tinggal di kosannya kemarin. Setidaknya dia merasa lebih hidup memiliki seseorang yang bernaung bersama nya di ruangan kecil itu.

"Noona juga suka ketika Chanyeol menginap di kamar noona" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

Pemuda itu kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun, lalu memainkan jemarinya di situ. Dia menundukan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun juga sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ekspresi wajah kesukaan nya itu. Chanyeol terlihat bersedih.

"Apa noona tidak sedih harus berpisah dari Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja sedih"

"Chanyeol juga sedih, jadi bolehkah Chanyeol tinggal bersama noona saja?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol mempunyai rumah, noona juga demikian. Kita tidak boleh tinggal bersama karena rumah kita berbeda Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula, memangnya Chanyeol tidak rindu sama mama Chanyeol? Dia pasti sangat khawatir ketika Chanyeol menghilang" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi nanti Chanyeol akan merindukan noona. Chanyeol tidak mau berpisah dari noona. Noona pokoknya harus ikut dengan Chanyeol dan tinggal di rumah Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam rambut Chanyeol. Anak itu merajuk lagi, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia menatap pemuda itu penuh cinta. Siapa yang tidak mau menemani pemuda yang disukai nya itu ke rumahnya? Menjaga dan mengasuhnya bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi Baekhyun sadar akan keadaan nya juga keadaan Chanyeol. Mereka memang harus kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing.

"Chanyeol dengarkan noona ya, Chanyeol harus pulang dan noona akan tetap disini karena kita punya kehidupan yang berbeda. Tapi jangan khawatir, Chanyeol masih bisa bermain dan bertemu dengan noona di lain hari kok. Kita akan bersenang-senang lagi"

Chanyeol menegakan kepalanya, tersenyum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dia akan kembali lagi untuk mendapatkan gadisnya.

"Tuan muda?"

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersentak kecewa. Semua itu karena Paman Lee yang sudah berada di depan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah menghubungi asisten pribadinya itu, meminta nya untuk menjemput Chanyeol di tempat ini. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun curiga mengapa paman Lee tidak mencarinya di tempat dia hilang kemarin. Dan disinilah paman Lee, berusaha menjadi patner nya bersandiwara.

"Paman Lee!" sapa Chanyeol girang menampakan senyum bodohnya.

"Halo paman, kita berjumpa lagi" ujar Baekhyun sembari membungkukan badan nya.

"Ah nona Byun yang waktu itu, benar? Ah syukurlah Chanyeol bersama nona. Saya sempat kebingungan mencari tuan muda. Beruntung saya bisa menemukan nya disini" jelas paman Lee dengan raut wajah lega nya.

"Kebetulan saya menemukan Chanyeol tidak jauh dari sini ketika saya menuju halte bus. Saya bingung ingin menghubungi siapa, jadi saya ajak Chanyeol menginap di rumah saya. Apakah itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, terimakasih telah menjaga tuan muda. Tampaknya tuan muda juga senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan nona Byun"

"Ya, Chanyeol sangat senang. Sangat sangat senang" timpal Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipi pemuda itu gemas. Keduanya kemudian tertawa.

"Eum Chanyeol, bisakah noona bicara sebentar dengan paman Lee? Hanya berdua saja. Chanyeol naik ke mobil duluan ya?" pinta Baekhyun menunjuk pada mobil yang terparkir didepan mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Hanya sebentar, dan noona akan mengembalikan paman Lee pada Chanyeol"

"Ih bukan itu masalah nya noona, noona lebih suka mengobrol dengan paman Lee dibanding Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh ikut mengobrol?" sahut Chanyeol ketus disertai kekehan dari Paman Lee. Chanyeol memandang kasar Paman Lee, membuat pria paruh baya itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, sebentar saja, hmm?"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil duluan.

"Dia sangat menuruti nona Byun"

"Tidak sepenuhnya juga, paman" Paman Lee mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin nona Byun katakan?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap asisten pribadi Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Tentang pertemuan pertama saya dengan Chanyeol, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Saya tidak seharusnya menemui Chanyeol. Saya bukan nona Byun yang paman cari" ujar Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir. Tanda gugup.

"Itu juga merupakan kesalahan saya. Maaf tidak memberikan detail lebih jauh dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa nona adalah nona Byun yang harus saya jemput untuk bertemu dengan tuan muda. Mohon maafkan saya" Paman Lee membungkuk membuat gadis itu tak enak hati.

"Paman, jangan begitu. Kita sama-sama bersalah, ok?"

"Terimakasih nona, anda sangat baik" Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengetahui siapa yang seharusnya ditemui Chanyeol hari itu, tapi hal ini tidak termasuk kapasitasnya. Itu juga bukan urusan nya. Namun rasa penasaran menggerogoti akalnya. Dia harus menanyakan nya.

"Paman, kalau boleh tau siapa yang seharusnya menemui Chanyeol hari itu?"

"Seorang gadis bermarga Byun yang merupakan calon tunangan tuan muda. Nyonya besar menjodohkan tuan muda dengan anak temannya. Informasi yang saya dapat hanya gadis tersebut memiliki marga Byun, sama seperti nona, sehingga kesalahpahaman pun terjadi"

"Chanyeol sudah dijodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Iya, ada yang salah dengan hal itu nona?"

"Tidak..tidak ada yang salah" _Tentu saja salah, Baekhyun menyukai pria yang bahkan sudah dijodohkan._

Baekhyun termenung sebentar kemudian melemparkan senyuman kakunya pada pria paruh baya itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Noona sudah selesai belum mengobrolnya dengan paman Lee?" teriak Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit terluka karena fakta perjodohan itu.

"Sudah, noona sudah selesai berbicara dengan paman Lee. Baiklah paman, terimakasih banyak. Silahkan menemani Chanyeol untuk pulang" jawab Baekhyun pertama pada Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada paman Lee.

"Saya yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Bolehkah saya meminta kontak nona Byun?"

"Tentu" Gadis itu mengambil handphone yang diulurkan oleh paman Lee. Dia menekan nomor telepon nya kemudian memberikan nya pada pria itu. Paman Lee membungkuk tanda berterimakasih lalu berjalan ke arah setir kemudi. Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke mobil Chanyeol, ia menatap Chanyeol dari kaca mobil yang terbuka. Ia masih tidak rela.

"Noona nanti kita akan bermain lagi ya? Noona sudah janji, jadi tidak boleh diingkari, ok?"

"Iya Chanyeol, jadilah anak yang baik ya. Jangan nakal, hehe"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil, meraih bibir Baekhyun untuk mengecupnya pelan.

"Itu tanda sepakat untuk bermain bersama lagi. Sampai jumpa, noona" kata Chanyeol diiringi dengan lambaian tangan pemuda itu.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian itu disertai kepergian mobil tersebut dari hadapan sang gadis. Dia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut lagi ketika Chanyeol dengan santai mengecup bibir nya. Dia memegangi bibirnya lagi. Mungkin akan jadi ciuman terakhir, karena mereka sudah tidak punya alasan bertemu lagi.

Baekhyun menghibur diri bahwa memang ini adalah jalan yang benar. Memiliki seorang yang keterbelakangan mental tentu hanya menyusahkan nya saja. Keadaan dirinya yang masih harus merawat ayah nya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pontang-panting kelimpungan. Ya, ini akan jauh lebih baik. Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai. Sesekali dia menendang kerikil yang ada di jalan. Dia tau dia hanya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, karena dalam hati terkecilnya dia tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol.

Dia menemukan hanya untuk merasakan kehilangan.

* * *

Sehun, pemuda itu tampak risau sembari menatap handphone bingung. Ia tengah berpikir mengenai tindakan yang akan dilakukan nya sebentar lagi. Di satu sisi, jelas dia tidak rela untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus memperbaiki semuanya secara perlahan dan salah satu caranya adalah hal ini. Pemuda itu mencari kontak seseorang di handphone nya lalu memanggil nomor tersebut.

"Halo" sapa seseorang disana yang membuat Sehun langsung tersenyum. Suara lembut yang selalu ia rindukan untuk mendengung di telinganya.

"Baek, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sehun pada gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Tidak" Sehun dapat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya itu sedikit sendu.

"Apakah aku mengganggu mu?"

"Tidak" Sehun mengernyit mendapati jawaban Baekhyun yang singkat. Apa gadis itu marah padanya karena kemarin tidak diantarkan pulang? Tapi Sehun tau gadis itu tidak mungkin marah karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Baek, kau marah pada ku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa jawaban mu singkat?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di seberang sana, membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Aku.. aku hanya sedang tidak mood. Maaf sehun-ah. Apakah aku terlalu ketus?" sesal Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai. Dia akan mengerjai Baekhyun sebentar.

"Iya"

"Apakah nada suara ku terdengar menyebalkan untuk di dengar?"

"Ya"

"Apakah kau marah pada ku?"

"Tidak"

"Hei, kalau kau tidak marah kenapa menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan singkat?"

"Kalau begitu coba tanya lagi" jawab Sehun menantang. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, mendengar itu Sehun mendengus lega.

"Kau mengerjai ku?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kau suka?"

"Apa yang harus ku sukai dari seseorang yang mengerjai ku, Sehun?"

"Mungkin wajah tampan serta mobil mewahnya"

"Oh terimakasih referensinya" Mereka tertawa bersama, mereka itu seperti dua orang bodoh yang tidak memiliki kegiatan yang lebih berharga selain melontarkan obrolan yang mungkin dibilang orang lain aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu. Kau mau tidak?"

"Bantuan apa Sehun?"

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak suka saat aku menyebutkan permintaan ku, tapi ku harap kau mengerti. Aku tidak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi" jelas Sehun. Dia berharap semoga Baekhyun tidak langsung memutuskan sambungan mereka ketika permintaan nya disebutkan.

"Kau terdengar begitu depresi. Apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk mu Sehun?"

"Jongin. Aku ingin kau menemui Jongin dan memeriksa keadaan nya. Dia sakit dan kemarin malam demam, aku menemaninya semalaman, tapi pagi ini aku meninggalkan nya, kantor tampak sedikit kacau tanpa atasan tertinggi mereka"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu respon dari Baekhyun yang tak kunjung datang. Permintaan itu pasti ditolak.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku merawat dia setelah semua yang ia perbuat pada ku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit malas.

"Maaf Baek"

"Lalu? Kau tidak jadi meminta bantuan ku untuk merawat Jongin?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, mungkin ide gilanya ini memang tidak tepat ia gunakan. Dia harus mencari cara lain.

"Baek, aku..."

"Aku akan merawatnya" Sehun hampir terlonjak dari kursi kantornya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Baekhyun akan apa? Merawat Jongin?

"Kau akan apa baek?"

"Merawat Jongin seperti permintaan mu"

"Apakah kau memakan makanan yang salah?" lontar Sehun terdengar bodoh.

"Sebenarnya mau mu apa, Sehun? Kau bilang butuh bantuan dari ku untuk merawat Jongin. Aku menyanggupinya dan kau mengatakan bahwa aku memakan sesuatu yang salah? Kau tau, kau aneh"

Sehun seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun yang bernada lembut. Ya, dia tau dia aneh. Dia mengharapkan Baekhyun membantu Jongin, tapi dia juga tidak rela Baekhyun menyanggupi itu. Pemuda itu terlalu labil.

"Aku akan membayar jasa mu merawat Jongin, oke? Hitung-hitung untuk membayar uang yang harus kau kembalikan padanya"

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Aku memaksa"

"Sehun..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ujar Sehun tegas yang disapa dengan tawa gadis lawan bicaranya. Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Hei, siapa bilang aku akan menolak, tuan Sehun. Kau selalu memotong perkataan ku. Aku hanya ingin kau membayar ku dengan jumlah yang besar. Merawat seorang musuh itu pekerjaan yang berat. Jadi siapkan bayaran dengan benar ya"

"Baiklah nona Byun, silahkan laksanakan tugas mu dengan baik" sahut Sehun tidak benar-benar serius.

"Itu sudah pasti. Ah, Sehun, kau harus menghubungi bibi Go dulu untuk 'memesan' ku seperti yang kemarin. Kau beruntung bisa berhubungan dengan ku langsung untuk membicarakan soal ini"

"Apakah aku harus tersanjung karenanya? Haha, baiklah, akan ku hubungi bibi Go nanti. Bergegaslah kesana, Baek. Aku tidak mau dia tambah sakit"

"Manisnya... kau sahabat yang baik" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Aku meragukan apakah itu adalah sebuah pujian, hehe. Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja, ku hubungi lagi nanti, Baek. Tolong jaga Jongin"

"Oke, aku akan melaporkan keadaan Jongin setelah aku sampai di apartemen nya. Jangan lupa makan siang, Sehun-ah"

"Kau juga Baek, terimakasih"

"Ya"

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus. Sehun masih menggenggam erat handphonenya. Dia geram, ingin marah, tapi tak tau pada siapa. Dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tapi pemuda itu tau semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya. Sehun patut berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, maka dari itu dia harus menepatinya. Sehun tidak menyadari buliran bening menetes dari sungai matanya. Pertahanannya runtuh, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ya dia bisa melewatinya.

 _Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya_.

* * *

Jongin berbaring lemah di tempat tidur besarnya. Ia merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Semenjak ditinggal Sehun tadi pagi, dia merasa semakin tidak enak badan. Dia tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa, karena memang Jongin tinggal sendiri di Korea. Kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di Australia tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Dan disinilah dia, terbaring tragis tanpa satu pun yang menemani.

Pemuda itu telah memakai kaos kaki, baju hangat serta selimut yang tebal. Bahkan AC di kamar nya pun di matikan, tapi kedinginan yang menjelajahi tubuhnya tak kunjung berkurang. Belum lagi, dia sedikit merasa lapar karena tidak memakan apapun sejak kemarin siang. Jongin berusaha menidurkan dirinya kembali agar segala rasa tidak enak di badannya terlupakan sejenak. Namun suara bel yang berbunyi, tanda seseorang bertamu ke apartemen nya mengganggu usaha tersebut.

"Tunggu.." sahut Jongin lemah, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur nya, berjalan menuju ke arah pintu masuk apartemen.

Jongin berjalan tak beraturan, ia menabrak kursi dan meja yang terletak di ruang tamu nya. Dia merasa pandangan nya mengabur. Jongin membuka pintu apartemen nya. Dia sedikit heran ketika menemukan seorang gadis yang pernah ia temui sekali. Gadis yang bertengkar hebat dengan nya direstoran. Tentu dia tidak bisa melupakan nya.

"Kau? Untuk apa datang kemari?"

"Aku Baekhyun, aku disuruh Sehun untuk menjenguk mu" jawab Baekhyun sedikit ketus. Gadis itu tengah melipat tangan nya di dada, bersikap angkuh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nama mu, tidak butuh bantuan mu, dan Sehun pasti sudah gila mengirim gadis kasar seperti mu untuk merawat ku"

Baekhyun bersikap acuh tak acuh, dia melewati Jongin, memasuki apartemen itu dengan santai. Jongin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Bahkan dia tidak mengizinkan gadis itu masuk.

"Keluar dari apartemen ku sekarang! Berani sekali kau masuk tanpa izin dari ku?!"

"Kau membukakan ku pintu, itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kau mengizinkan ku masuk" balas Baekhyun kemudian sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang telah dibeli nya dari supermarket.

Jongin ingin menghampiri gadis itu dan menyeretnya keluar, namun dia merasa terlalu lemah. Dia limbung dan terjatuh di tempat, tidak sampai pingsan untung saja. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Jongin dan memapahnya ke sofa di ruang tamu itu. Dia merebahkan Jongin, sedangkan pemuda itu tampak tidak terlalu berkutik dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir pemuda di hadapan nya ini. Kalau sampai Jongin tidak mengelak, berarti dia benar-benar merasa sakit. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil sebuah bantal kemudian menaruhnya di bawah kepala Jongin. Air dingin, handuk kecil serta baskom pun menemani nya guna mengompres badan Jongin yang panas. Setelah meletakan handuk kecil dingin itu di kening Jongin, Baekhyun menyibukan diri di dapur. Dia membuat bubur dan sup. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan hidangan itu pun tersaji.

Gadis itu mendudukan diri di lantai, menghadap ke sofa yang menampung tubuh Jongin itu. Baekhyun mengguncang pelan Jongin, membuat pria itu membuka matanya pelan.

"Ka..u ma..u apa la..gi?" ujar Jongin lemah. Baekhyun mengambil bantal lain nya, guna membuat kepala Jongin lebih tinggi, ia ingin pemuda itu memakan bubur buatan nya. Jongin hanya menurut.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu lalu minum obat supaya merasa lebih enak" jelas Baekhyun yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu pasrah, dia benar-benar harus dirawat. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut Jongin. Pemuda itu tidak bisa terlalu merasakan bagaimana rasa bubur itu, tapi dia menyukainya. Dia membuka mulutnya, mengunyah perlahan ditemani oleh Baekhyun yang sangat sabar menungguinya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah pil obat dan air putih, meminta Jongin meminumnya.

"Tidurlah, obatnya akan lebih cepat bekerja ketika kau tertidur" saran Baekhyun sembari membenarkan letak selimut yang baru diambilnya dari kamar Jongin.

"Sok tau"

"Itu fakta"

"Dan aku tidak percaya"

" _Well_ karena kau sudah bisa menyahuti ku, ku simpulkan bahwa kau sudah merasa lebih baik dan itu semua karena ku"

"Dasar besar kepala" desis Jongin yang kemudian merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, dia merasa sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak menggigil lagi.

"Kalau sedang tidur, dia tampak lebih manis. Kenapa sih mulutnya selalu mengatakan perkataan tajam ketika dia sedang terjaga?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa sambil mengamati wajah Jongin yang terlelap. Dadanya semakin mendesir kala berfokus pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku mendengarnya" ujar Jongin membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ternyata dia belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarnya, semoga bisa berubah"

"Cerewet!"

"Biarkan saja"

"Aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari sini kalau kau mengganggu tidur ku" ancam Jongin lemah masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Untuk itu kau harus cepat sembuh karena aku sangat menantikan ancaman mu itu"

Baekhyun tak mendengar balasan apapun lagi dari Jongin. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tertidur. Gadis itu sekali lagi menatap Jongin lekat, mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga pemuda itu dan membisikan sesuatu, membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas sang gadis.

"Selamat tidur"

Baekhyun salah, Jongin masih setengah terjaga ketika suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Dia tersenyum. Jongin tidak percaya bahwa dia akan mengatakan ini tapi...

"Terimakasih" katanya tak tersampaikan dan kemudian benar-benar terlelap, menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

 **TBC**

Chapter 4 done, dan aku ga tau harus ngomong apa, hehe. Apakah makin aneh? Entah mengapa aku jadi ga terlalu pede buat posting FF alay ini. Dan maafkan kalau Chanbaek fluff nya ga dapet gitu. Aku tipikal yang susaaaaah bikin fluff. Aku lebih enak bikin yang galau gitu, haha. Dan ini udh lebih panjang dibanding kemarin yaa. Membosankan kah? Yuk yuk mohon meninggalkan jejak yaa, review dari kalian benar-benar jadi faktor pendukung aku buat FF ini. Makasih banyak untuk yang udh support FF ini, semoga menghibur. Seperti biasa review aku bales di bawah ya ;)

Sampai jumpa lagi. Salam ChanBaek!

* * *

leorna : Hehe, jangan banyak- banyak senyum sendiri ya, nanti disangka sesuatu sama orang lain, haha. Luhan umurnya sama kaya Baekhyun. Semua mereka sama kecuali Chanyeol yaa ;) Ini udah dipanjangin, semoga ga bikin bosan. Mohon dukungannya dan semoga meghibur yaaa

zenbaek : Haha, keterlaluan emang manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ga apa kita fangirling-an aja, kekeke. Syukur deh kalo kamu ngerasa ada gemes2nya gitu, hehe. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Makasih banyak udh selalu mau review Aku terharu. Semangat buat kamu juga cantik ;) Semoga menghibur

azurradeva : Syudah di updated dan Chanbaek nya semoga ga mengecewakan, hehe. Mohon dukungan untuk ke depan nya lagi yaaa ;) Semoga menghibur

imas : Sudah di publish lanjutan nya, Chanbaek moment nya semoga sukses ya, hehe. Makasih buat review nya. Semoga menghibur.

realvina : Ini sudah di update, hehe. Aku malah takut karena tipikal tulisan ku yang banyak dialog dan banyak juga deskripsi, jadi terasa lambat, jadi memang kemarin agak aku cepetin. Tapi sumpah, makasih banyak saran nyaaaa. Aku usahain ga terlalu cepet alurnya. Chapter ini semoga bisa mengobati alur cepet kemarin ya. Walaupun mungkin jadi ngebosenin, sumpah ga pede abis sama chapter ini #jadicurhat. Konflik terberatnya bukan itu, nanti terungkap kok, hehe. Makasih banyak yaaa saran + reviewnya. Mohon dukungan nya. Semoga menghibur :)

ChanBMine : Kalo mau spoiler, lebih riweuh lagi ketika konflik beneran nya terungkap, hehe. Makasih banyak review nyaaa, semoga bisa menghibur yaaa. Mohon dukungan nya buat kedepan nya :)

rly : Udah terjawab yaa, Chanyeol masih terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkap identitas nya, huhu. Iya Luhan kan cinta Sehun selalu, haha. Makasih banyak yaa udh baca dan review. Semoga menghibur :)

byunbaek92 : Jangan baper, nanti aku lebih baper jadinya *?* #diamkan. Syudah di updatee yaa, tapi ketauan identitasnya masih belum. Semoga ga membosankan dan Chanbaek nya dapet feelnya, hehe. Semoga menghibur, mohon dukungan kedepan nya ;)

inibaek : Syukurlah kamu suka cerita ku, semoga chapter ini juga yaaa, hehe. Makasih review nyaaa, mohon dukungan ke depan nya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lost in Love (Chapter 5)

Author: Byunkachu

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other

Disclaimer: Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Jongin merasa terusik dari lelapnya kala alunan nada dari balkon apartemen pemuda itu mendengung jelas di telinganya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menggeliat pelan, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di balkon apartemen nya. Baekhyun, gadis itu tampak sedang memejamkan mata menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia tampak sangat mendalami apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Angin yang menghembuskan helai rambutnya acak membuat Baekhyun terlihat feminim dan cantik. Sangat cantik di mata Jongin hingga membuatnya terpaku beberapa detik.

"Hei, apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan permainan musiknya, menatap Jongin lekat.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya, huh?" balas Jongin menghindar dari manik cantik yang menatap ke arah nya. Baekhyun terheran, Jongin terlihat memerah. Apa pemuda itu masih demam?

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jongin. Ia mendaratkan telapak tangan nya pada kening pemuda itu. Menimang sebentar dan tersenyum. Panasnya sudah turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun? Singkarkan tangan mu dari wajah ku!" tukas Jongin sembari menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kening nya.

"Kau sangat kasar dan wanita tidak menyukai itu, kau tau?" Jongin baru saja akan merespon perkataan gadis itu, namun mulutnya terkatup saat sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangan di wajah nya, kali ini dimulutnya.

"Kau baru saja pulih, dan aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, oke? Jadi lebih baik tutup mulut mu dan santap makanan yang telah ku siapkan"

Entah setan darimana, Jongin hanya menurut, tentu dengan melepas dekapan Baekhyun dari mulutnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke arah ruang makan. Baekhyun mempersiapkan nasi beserta sup yang tadi sudah ia panaskan, kemudian menghidangkan nya di depan Jongin. Ia ikut mendudukan diri di seberang pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya makan melalui isyarat mata. Tapi Jongin tidak bergeming dari posisi diamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" heran Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang ' _tutup mulutmu_ '" jawab Jongin asal yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya" Jongin hanya menggedikan bahu nya, lalu mulai menyantap masakan Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bergurau, walaupun itu tidak lucu menurut Baekhyun. Lidahnya sudah bisa mengecap dengan baik dan harus diakui bahwa gadis itu memang pintar memasak.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin makan dengan lahap itu merasa senang. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu repot-repot membuang masakan susah payahnya ke tong sampah, takut Jongin tidak memakan nya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya, menaruh sebuah harmonika di atas meja itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena lancang memainkan nya" ujar Baekhyun membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitas makan nya yang hampir selesai dan menatap sendu harmonika yang terpampang jelas di depan nya. Dia mengambil harmonika itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Harus ku akui, itu permainan yang bagus. Jadi.. kau ahli memainkan nya?" ucap Jongin sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak tau" cicit Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh.

"Byun, percaya dirilah, permainan mu tadi termasuk level yang sulit dan kau sangat baik melakukan nya" Baekhyun menatap heran Jongin dan segala kelakuan nya hari ini. _Apakah Jongin menjadi sedikit gila karena demam nya itu?_

"Bulu kuduk ku merinding mendengarmu memuji ku. Apakah aku salah memberikan mu obat?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Baekhyun ikut terkekeh sedikit. Suasana mereka mencair, tidak tegang layaknya ingin berperang seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan ku di restoran itu. Aku hanya sedikit emosi dan kacau hari itu, jadi aku melampiaskan nya pada mu. Terutama untuk tamparan itu, Byun. Aku sungguh minta maaf" sesal Jongin yang dibalas anggukan manis Baekhyun. Walaupun masih sakit hati atas perkataan dan perilaku brengsek sang pemuda, tapi setidaknya dia sudah menyesalinya. Tidak perlu diperdebatkan lebih lanjut.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu karena _'sedikit emosi'_ , aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika ' _banyak emosi' .."_ sahut Baekhyun menggelak tawa yang disusul pula oleh Jongin. Jongin sedikit merasakan tentram di hatinya. Sudah lama dia tidak bercengkrama bersama seseorang di apartemen ini. Bahkan dengan Sehun yang terkadang hanya membicarakan masalah pekerjaan mereka.

"Ah tentang pelunasan uang bayaran itu..."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Anggap saja peran mu yang ku butuhkan hari itu diganti jadi hari ini. Kita impas"

Bolehkah Baekhyun berjungkir balik sekarang? Sejujurnya uang bayaran itu memang terlalu besar untuk ia kembalikan. Dan dia juga tidak tau bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang itu guna membayar Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-kata itu" ancam Baekhyun berusaha membuat mimik wajahnya menakutkan.

"Tidak akan, tenang saja. Kau terlalu ketakutan" jawab Jongin santai masih menatap Baekhyun menyelidik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Sangat aneh. Dia berniat mencari tau lebih lanjut nanti.

"Karena kita sudah berdamai, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada mu. Keberatan?"

"Tergantung dari pertanyaan mu, tanyakanlah"

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo? Seorang perawat di _Seoul Hospital_?" Mata Jongin membulat kala nama gadis yang jujur tengah memenuhi pikiran nya belakangan ini mendengung di telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum menang melihat hal itu. Sesuatu yang diprediksikan nya benar.

"Kau memang mengenalnya, sesuai perkiraan ku" simpul Baekhyun menerima tatapan protes dari Jongin.

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab dan kau sudah menyimpulkan seenaknya"

"Kau menjawab itu dengan ekspresi mu, Kim. Aku yakin dengan mulutmu, kau pasti mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengenalnya" ramal Baekhyun mendapat tatapan sinis Jongin.

 _'Sial, dia bisa membaca ku. Kenapa dia menanyakan Kyungsoo pada ku, apakah gadis ini tau siapa Kyungsoo?'_ batin Jongin.

"Iya aku sangat mengenalnya, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri. Dan aku tidak terima kau terus-terusan menyakiti adik ku, Kim" ujar Baekhyun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, ini terlalu pribadi dan aku merasa sangat keberatan membahas itu. Lagipula, aku tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo, jangan asal bicara Byun"

"Well kau selalu membuatnya menangis dengan sikap dingin mu. Kau bahkan menyukai nya, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu" Sekali lagi Jongin terhenyak dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Atas dasar apa gadis ini menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo?

"Akan ku beri tiga alasan kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Akan ku mulai, siap?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang tidak pernah dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan siap menepis semua omong kosong mu itu" kata Jongin percaya diri, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai.

"Pertama, kau masih menyimpan semua barang yang ia berikan pada mu, tanpa terkecuali"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyia-nyiakan barang yang bisa dipakai" Baekhyun memutar matanya, _alasan klise_.

"Kedua kau mengigau namanya saat tadi tertidur. Itu berarti kau terus memikirkan nya bahkan ketika kau tidak terjaga" ujar Baekhyun sengit, sudah merasa dirinya akan menang.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan nya terus, dia membuat ku stres karena terus mengemis cintanya pada ku. Itu membuat ku muak" _Dasar pembohong amatiran!_

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal hampir menyumpahi Jongin dengan sumpah serapahnya. Tapi dia menahan nya karena alasan ketiga ini tidak mungkin bisa membuat Jongin berdalih.

"Kau tampak kalah telak, Byun. Jadi mari kita hentikan omong kosong ini semua dan..."

"Ketiga, diary mu" ujar Baekhyun penuh makna membuat Jongin yang tadinya hendak berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan membatu. Jongin tidak menyangka alasan ketiga ini terucap dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tampaknya kau yang kalah. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku bahkan mempunyai buktinya" kekeh Baekhyun sembari memperlihatkan handphone nya, tanda dia sudah memotret buku diary Jongin.

"Kau menggeledah apartemen ku? Ini pelanggaran privasi namanya" Jongin meninggikan suaranya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Aku akui itu salah ku. Dan maaf atas pelanggaran privasi mu, Kim. Aku tidak benar-benar berniat melakukan nya"

"Tapi kau melakukannya!" sahut Jongin membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatap pemuda yang dengan garang memandang ke arahnya. Baekhyun tau dia salah, sungguh, tapi katakan saja dia beruntung menemukan diary Jongin di bawah bantal saat dia hendak membereskan kamar pemuda itu. Dia memang sangat beruntung menemukan kartu penting kehidupan pemuda itu.

"Jadi..mari kita mulai diskusi mengenai mengapa seorang Kim Jongin yang menyukai Kyungsoo memperlakukan sang pujaan hati dengan dingin dan kasar. Topik yang menarik kan?" tanya Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman nya, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk kembali duduk, yang membuat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Jongin sudah kalah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol mematut dirinya di depan cermin, ia tengah memakai sebuah jas hitam model terbaru yang baru saja dikirimkan langsung dari Paris. Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga, seperti biasa ia tampak tampan.

"Ayolah oppa, aku sudah bosan menunggui mu mencoba berbagai jas itu. Cepat pilih satu, aku ingin secepatnya _fitting_ gaun-gaun indah itu" ujar seorang gadis sambil mendekap kedua tangan nya di dada. Dia tampak jengah.

"Hey santai nona, ini adalah jas terakhir, tugas mu hampir selesai. Aku hanya bingung harus memilih jas yang mana karena aku selalu terlihat tampan, tidak kah kau berpikir demikian?" ujar Chanyeol dibalas dengan sebuah bantal yang melayang tepat di wajahnya, membuat sang pelaku tertawa.

"Luhan!"

"Kau terlalu narsis, ok? Ayolah memang nya hanya dirimu yang ingin terlihat tampan di pesta ini? Aku mau terlihat paling cantik nanti dan kau menghabiskan waktu berdandan ku" sungut Luhan. Chanyeol menatap Luhan dari cermin, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

Luhan tidak memakai make up apapun, namun wajah putih, pipi merona dan bibir pink alaminya membuat gadis itu sudah cantik. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Luhan memang cantik natural, dan dia tidak perlu berdandan lama untuk mendapat kecantikan polesan itu.

"Tenang saja, kau bahkan sudah cantik alami Luhan, kau tidak perlu berdandan segala, itu merepotkan. Aku benar kan, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya pada pemuda tinggi lainnya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Luhan yang mendengar nama Sehun ikut mengarahkan pandangan nya sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan mata mereka bertemu, Luhan ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku ada disini hyung? Hai Luhan" kata Sehun, berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis itu. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, membalas sapaan Sehun. Gadis itu tampak memerah dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan memandangi Luhan.

"Sejak aku menyadari kau juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan ku, bahwa Luhan itu cantik, benarkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Luhan, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu memandangi Luhan dari samping.

"Aku lebih setuju jika kau mengatakan bahwa tunangan mu ini indah" sahut Sehun, membuat pipi Luhan seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wow, kau mendefinisikan nya lebih baik dari ku, jangan-jangan kau lebih sering memperhatikan nya dari padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum, dia memang sedang memancing tiap gelagat serta perkataan Sehun mengenai Luhan. Chanyeol ingin memastikan respon Sehun pada mantan calon tunangan nya tersebut. Yah walaupun Luhan belum bisa disebut mantan calon tunangan nya secara resmi.

"Kau cemburu? Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengambil aset indah mu ini hyung. Aku justru sangat mendukung hubungan mu dengan Luhan"

Luhan melunturkan senyumannya. Perkataan Sehun terlalu menusuknya. Dia dipandang indah namun Sehun tidak ingin memilikinya. Lelaki ini bodoh atau apa sih? Padahal kalau saat itu Sehun mendeklarasikan perang dengan Chanyeol, ia pasti langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan mengajak pria itu menikah. Tentu untuk mengikat Sehun selamanya bersama Luhan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan air muka Luhan merasa bersalah karena mungkin lebih baik Luhan tidak mendengar sendiri perkataan itu dari mulut pemuda yang disukai nya. Dia kemudian berdehem sebentar, lalu membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Terimakasih, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak perlu dukungan mu, Sehun, haha. Oh iya, apa yang membawa mu ke kamar ku? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ah itu hyung, ku dengar nanti kau akan mengadakan pesta? Apakah itu pesta pertunangan mu dan Luhan?" tanya Sehun memandangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Menurut mu?" Luhan membuka suara

"Itu pesta pertunangan" jawab Sehun. Pemuda itu menatap kembali kedua orang tersebut menuntut pembenaran, tapi tak ada yang berbicara. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya berpandang-pandangan membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

 _Apa-apaan ini, mereka bermesraan saat tau aku ada disini? Dasar_

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan pergi" tukas Sehun ketus, menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Luhan, kemudian mereka menatap Sehun. Sehun bangkit berdiri menuju pintu keluar namun berhenti beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya aku ada urusan lain hyung, jadi aku tidak jamin akan datang ke pesta pertunangan mendadak kalian. Tapi akan ku usahakan. Maafkan aku. Selamat bersenang-senang. Sampa jumpa lagi, Lu, hyung" ujar Sehun panjang lebar, melambaikan tangan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol serta Luhan.

Luhan menunduk sedih sedangkan Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Dia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan nya.

"Dia bahkan menyetujui pertunangan kita"

"Sehun hanya terlalu menyayangi ku makanya dia tidak berniat mengambil mu. Kau kan dengar sendiri, Sehun menanggap mu indah" jelas Chanyeol mendapat senyuman Luhan walaupun samar.

"Ya aku tau"

"Dan Sehun akan menjadi orang bodoh sedunia bila dia tidak mendapatkan keindahan itu"

"Ya, kau benar, dia adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia" Luhan semakin mengembangkan senyuman sendunya.

"Jadi, Luhan.. tunggulah sebentar lagi dan aku janji akan menyatukan keindahan mu pada pemilik sebenarnya. Aku janji akan membantu mu. Jadi bersabarlah"

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkan mu, oppa" sahut Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol darinya dan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun daripadanya itu lekat. Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Luhan, membuat gadis itu reflek mencubit hidung Chanyeol balik sembari tertawa.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tertawa" goda Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu pelan.

"Dan oppa harus berhenti menebar pesona pada ku"

"Kau takut jatuh pada pesona ku? Oh tidak! Kau akan menghancurkan rencana kita tuan putri" Chanyeol benar-benar menggoda gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik nya sendiri.

"Mimpi saja! Berhenti menggoda ku oppa. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Luhan menatap Chanyeol lekat. Chanyeol sekali lagi meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku punya rencana"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku benar-benar sial hari ini"

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju apartemen nya sembari memegang pinggangnya yang kesakitan. Dia sesekali meringis dan kembali mengumpatkan berbagai makian entah kepada siapa. Gadis itu kembali teringat kapan kesialan itu muncul. Itu dimulai dari dirinya yang terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang orang sembarangan. Sialan! Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Belum selesai disitu, kesialan menghampirinya lagi ketika dia tengah bekerja. Klien wanitanya meminta dia untuk menjadi pacarnya -sebagai seorang pria- agar mantan pacar klien tersebut berhenti mengemis meminta kembali menjalin hubungan dengan sang klien. Semua berjalan dengan baik, dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ketika mantan pacar klien nya itu membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan nya dan lebam yang didapatkan nya. Laki-laki itu kembali, dengan mengepalkan tangan, kemudian menghajar pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan keras. Gadis itu masih terkesiap sehingga jurus hapkido yang dipelajarinya pun tidak bisa membantu. Dan disinilah dia, berjalan menahan perih di bokong serta pipinya. Hari yang amat sial.

Dia mengambil kunci kosan yang terletak di kantung belakang jeans nya, membuka kamar itu lalu merebahkan diri di kasur kecilnya. Nyaman. Dia terlalu lelah dan penat memikirkan semuanya. Dia butuh istirahat. Saat Baekhyun ingin memejamkan mata, dia mendengar pintu kamar nya diketuk dari luar. Dan dia benci itu.

"Aku baru saja akan istirahat, oh Tuhan" sungut nya kesal. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu.

"Ada paket untuk nona Byun" ujar lelaki paruh baya yang diyakininya sebagai pengantar barang. Gadis itu masih terdiam, sepengetahuan nya, dia tidak memesan apapun secara online, dia juga tidak memiliki sanak saudara selain ayah dan bibinya, jadi ini tidak mungkin dari keluarganya. Lalu dari siapa? Jangan-jangan untuk nona Byun yang lain. Entah mengapa dia teringat akan peristiwa salah paham antara dia dan paman Lee sehingga mempertemukan nya dengan Chanyeol, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hei, kenapa Baekhyun jadi bernostalgia?

"Maaf paman, mungkin paman salah orang. Mungkin itu nona Byun yang lain karena saya tidak memesan apapun dan tidak mungkin mendapatkan paket" ujar Baekhyun sopan menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Nona bernama Byun Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Ini memang untuk anda nona. Tertulis jelas nama panjang serta alamatnya. Ini paketnya, tolong tanda tangan disini sebagai bukti penerimaan" Baekhyun masih kebingungan, tapi dengan cepat tanganya meraih kotak persegi putih berbingkaikan pita berwarna pink dan menandatangi dokumen yang diserahkan oleh pengantar barang tersebut.

"Terimakasih nona, semoga hari mu menyenangkan" ujar pria itu membungkukan diri.

"Terimakasih juga paman, kau sudah bekerja keras" balas Baekhyun membungkuk lalu menutup pintu nya perlahan.

Baekhyun menghampiri kasur nya lagi kemudian menaruh kotak itu diatasnya. Dia masih ragu untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Jangan-jangan ini adalah teror. Iya benar teror, tapi dari siapa? Dan kenapa? Seingat gadis itu, ia tidak pernah mempunyai musuh. _Hell_ , dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk membuat satu.

Jemarinya terampil membuka kotak tersebut, pita yang tadinya terikat indah sudah tak berbentuk. Baekhyun pun membuka tutup kotak itu dan terpampanglah sesuatu yang membuat matanya berbinar serta mulut yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak percaya"

Gadis itu mengambil lembut sebuah dress panjang selutut perpaduan warna _baby blue_ dan putih dibagian lengan nya. Bagian pinggulnya mengekerut agar dapat mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh dari sang pemilik. Lengan nya menggembung di bagian pundak dan menutupi sampai ke siku. Bagian tubuh yang bermotifkan bunga berwarna _baby pink_ menambah kesan lembut dari dress tersebut. Ini terlalu feminim.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai dress ini, bukan stlye ku" kata Baekhyun meyakinkan diri. Setelah puas memandangi dress yang menurutnya aneh itu, Baekhyun meraih sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda dan mengeluarkan surat didalam nya.

 ** _Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan di mall dan melihat dress ini. Chanyeol langsung terpikir akan noona saat itu, jadi Chanyeol membelinya. Chanyeol merindukan noona T.T Sangat merindukan noona. Ah, hari ini jam 7 malam, rumah Chanyeol akan mengadakan pesta. Noona harus datang ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Paman Lee akan menjemput noona nanti. Sampai nanti noona, Chanyeol menantikan kedatangan noona ;)_**

Surat yang berasal dari Chanyeol tersebut diakhiri sebuah gambar dimana seorang gadis tengah memakai dress berwarna baby blue itu dan seorang pemuda yang berteriak kegirangan, yang diyakini Baekhyun itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia terkekeh sebentar membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat itu kemudian mengendurkan senyuman nya kala sebuah pemikiran terlintas.

 _Pesta pertunangan_

Gadis itu lemas dan memijat pelipisnya. Ya benar, sebuah pesta dan Chanyeol yang ingin melakukan pengakuan. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang pertunangan nya?

Baekhyun menjadi kalut untuk datang ke pesta itu. Dia tidak mau menghadirinya hanya untuk tersakiti. Namun senyuman tulus Chanyeol menghantuinya. Dia sangat merindukan pemuda tingginya itu. Sebut saja cinta itu gila karena sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap datang dan memikirkan dampak sakit hatinya nanti.

Lagipula, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit, dia akan melupakan perasaan nya pada pemuda itu dan semua akan kembali seperti semula...

Mungkin karena tidak sanggup menahan perih itu, dia akan menghapus tiap kenangan yang selalu bermain di kepalanya dan mengisinya dengan hal yang lebih berguna...

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menyimpan duri di hatinya, dia akan mencabutnya dan mencari alternatif lain untuk menyembuhkan nya...

Atau mungkin...

Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semua itu, dan dia juga tidak bisa memikirkan perpisahan nya dengan Chanyeol, dia berusaha untuk terus berada disisi Chanyeol dan mencintai pemuda itu dalam diam. Membiarkan dirinya terkoyak dan mendapatkan penawarnya setelahnya.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun lebih menyukai kemungkinan terakhirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun terus menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit. Hari ini adalah hari spesial, dan dia akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial juga tentunya. Dia membuka pintu sebuah toke kue dan mengedarkan pandangan nya pada kue-kue yang terpajang di etalase.

"Apakah yang ini rasa strawberry?" tanya Sehun menunjuk sebuah kue berwarna merah muda mungil dengan sebuah karikatur mickey mouse diatas nya.

"Iya tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan yang ini?"

"Iya, tolong bungkuskan satu" jawab Sehun mantap sembari mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan _credit card_ nya. Dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah orang yang ingin ditemuinya akan terkejut mendapatkan surprise ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila karena tersenyum terus, Oh Sehun" Sehun terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras, namun melanjutkan senyuman yang tertunda itu lagi, membuat pemuda yang lain heran.

"Kau pasti sudah gila"

"Terimakasih pemberitahuan mu Jongin, karena aku juga merasa demikian" sahut Sehun sambil mengambil sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi kue yang tengah dinantikan nya. Sehun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk duduk dulu di tempat kue tersebut.

"Kau membelinya sebagai kado pertunangan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Untuk siapa kau membeli kue itu?"

"Untuk seseorang yang sangat menyukai strawberry dan mickey mouse" jawab Sehun terkekeh kemudian melihat air muka Jongin yang berubah sendu. Oh tidak, dia melupakan sesuatu, dia kelepasan.

"Jongin..."

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya Sehun, aku turut senang, walaupun sepertinya selera mu tidak berubah, haha" Jongin meninggikan senyuman sendu nya.

Sehun tidak bisa menampik bahwa nada Jongin berbicara sarat akan kepedihan dan kekecewaan. Dan dia benar-benar merasa brengsek karena telah membuat Jongin seperti itu. Tidak lagi, dia tidak mau sahabatnya kembali ke dalam masa kelam itu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin" cicit Sehun pelan. Jongin tak kuasa menatap Sehun, ia pun membuang pandangan nya ke arah luar. Jongin bukan nya tidak rela, justru ia sangat senang. Tapi ada sebuah sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, dan kata 'andai saat itu' berdengung keras di kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Ku harap kau juga meluangkan waktu untuk itu. Dan sampaikan maaf ku pada Chanyeol hyung karena tidak bisa datang ke hari bahagia nya. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung dengan yang baru, Sehun" kata Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun lalu berjalan menjauhinya, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin memuncak.

 _Aku akan menebusnya Jongin, aku akan mengembalikan senyuman mu secepatnya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nona Byun, kita sudah sampai"

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu tidak berhenti untuk membulatkan mata. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan menatap paman Lee takjub.

"Ini rumah Chanyeol paman? Tapi kemarin bentuknya tidak seperti ini. Paman tidak salah mengantarkan ku kan?" Paman Lee hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"Iya, ini adalah rumah kedua tuan muda Chanyeol, nona. Keluarga Park memiliki beberapa rumah. Dan ini salah satunya. Biasanya rumah ini digunakan untuk melakukan perayaan, karena ruangan yang lebih besar serta taman yang lebih luas. Cocok untuk berpesta" jelas paman Lee sembari menutup pintu mobil, tanda Baekhyun sudah keluar.

Gadis itu masih saja membulatkan matanya kala dia memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Dia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sangatlah kaya, dan berbeda dengan nya. Ya, kata-kata berbeda itu lagi-lagi menohok hatinya. Dia dan Chanyeol berbeda. Dia dan Chanyeol tak mungkin bersama.

"Nona, saya hanya akan menghantarkan nona sampai disini"

"Tapi aku tidak tau jalan paman, aku pasti akan tersesat" kata Baekhyun memegang lengan Paman Lee, mencegah pria itu pergi.

"Nona hanya tinggal berjalan lurus, lalu belok kiri, disitulah pintu dimana pesta dilaksanakan. Saya ada tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan. Maafkan saya nona, saya pamit. Selamat bersenang-senang" pamit paman Lee.

"Terimakasih paman"

Baekhyun membiarkan pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan nya, dia tidak mau paman Lee dipecat hanya karena menemaninya kan? Lagipula arah yang ditunjukan sederhana. Tidak berbelit-belit. Gadis itu mengikuti arahan paman Lee dan sampailah pada sebuah pintu kayu yang besar berwarna coklat.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar, seumur-umur, dia tidak pernah menghadiri pesta apapun. Dia juga tidak terbiasa dengan bersosialisasi bersama orang asing. Apakah dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena datang ke pesta ini? Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, dia menjadi semakin ragu kala suara musik seperti di diskotik masuk ke dalam pendengaran nya. Dia tidak menyukainya.

Tapi gadis itu rindu pemuda tingginya. Rindu akan senyuman nya, sentuhan nya dan tentu saja ciuman nya. Oh tidak, abaikan kerinduan terakhirnya. Dia membulatkan tekad. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Gadis itu tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang, itu hanya untuk pengecut.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu, seketika itu pula, musik berhenti dan lampu ruangan mati. Gelap. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, dia bahkan hampir terjatuh karena hal tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyorot terang hanya pada nya. Baekhyun kebingungan. Mengapa lampu ini menyorot kepadanya? Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan? Setidaknya Bakehyun tidak pingsan karena terlalu ketakutan mengingat trauma nya terhadap kegelapan.

"Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday to you~"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya mengalun indah menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulangtahun. Seorang gadis mengenakan dress panjang berwarna putih lengkap dengan sebuah bando lucu menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman nya. Lampu panjang juga menyorot ke arah gadis itu. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun" bisik gadis itu menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya, agar tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Kyungsoo? Kau...tunggu dulu.. kenapa bisa disini? Dan memangnya aku berulangtahun hari ini? Ini Kyungsoo kan? Kau dapat gaun darimana? Astaga...Oh Tuhan kau cantik sekali" ujar Baekhyun cepat sehingga semua yang ia katakan tidak teratur.

"Aku akan menjelaskan itu nanti, ayo naik ke panggung, kau bintang utama malam ini" Kyungsoo tidak memberi penjelasan, dia malah menarik Baekhyun untuk naik ke sebuah panggung yang berada di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun hanya menurut bodoh, dia masih kebingungan. Dan karena Kyungsoo itu sahabatnya, dia yakin gadis itu tak kan mempermalukan nya.

Lantunan lagu 'selamat ulangtahun' masih melantun indah. _Suara Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik,_ pikir Baekhyun. Ketika sampai di panggung, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapapun, maklum lampunya masih dimatikan. Dia hanya menyipitkan matanya berusaha memperkirakan berapa banyak orang yang ada diruangan ini. Semoga demam panggungnya tidak muncul nanti.

Perhatian teralihkan ketika lampu sorot memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi bertopeng yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia membawa sebuah kue bertingkat berwarna merah muda menggunakan meja roda, di atasnya terdapat karikatur seorang pemuda yang berteriak kegirangan dengan seorang gadis yang memakai dress berwarna _baby blue_.

 _Hei tunggu, itu tampak seperti gambar Chanyeol tadi._

"Selamat ulangtahun _princess_ " ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk membalas nya. Dia seperti mengenal suara itu, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Matanya kembali berpindah pada kue tersebut, dia tersenyum melihatnya. Kue yang cantik. Dan kue itu berwarna pink, apakah rasanya strawberry? Oh Baekhyun berdebar ingin merasakan nya.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih terpaku dengan kue bertingkat miliknya hingga gadis itu sadar saat Kyungsoo mengisyaratkannya untuk segera meniup lilin dan memotong kue nya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menurut, dia ingin secepatnya mengetahui penjelasan dari semua ini. Ia berniat langsung meniup lilin itu namun tertahan oleh sebuah perkataan.

" _Dont forget to make a wish lovely_ " bisik pemuda itu. Baekhyun berjengit kaget namun menetralkan detak jantungnya. Suara berat milik pemuda ini benar-benar menggetarkan sesuatu di hatinya.

Baekhyun pun menutup mata, mengemukakan permintaan nya dalam hati, membuka mata lalu meniup lilin itu. Seketika, lampu menyala. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Banner dari atas terjatuh menampakan foto Baekhyun dan ucapan selamat ulangtahun nya yang genap ke 23. Dia bahkan tidak tau kapan dan siapa yang mengambil foto nya itu. Belum lagi suara confetti yang memekakan telinga terjadi di tiap sudut ruangan, menebarkan bebagai kertas metalik yang menghambur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut namun sangat bahagia. Dia menatap sendu kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari tiap orang yang ada diruangan itu. Setidaknya bisa dibilang, dia yang membawa kebahagiaan itu dan dia menyukai nya. Hampir saja dia meneteskan air matanya, namun Kyungsoo kembali mengisyaratkan nya untuk memotong kue besar itu. Tapi tangan gadis itu terasa kaku, hingga pemuda disampingnya mengambil pisau, menaruh nya dalam genggaman gadis itu dan menuntun nya untuk memotong kue bersama. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kecang karena saat ini pemuda itu berada di belakangnya, tampak menangkup tubuh mungilnya layaknya _back hug_. Mereka pun berhasil memotong kue tersebut. Lagi-lagi riuh tepuk tangan menyertai tiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengungkapkan kata sambutan mu, Baekhyun, dan aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik mu" bisik Kyungsoo lagi sembari memberikan mic kepada Baekhyun, namun gadis itu menolak.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka, bahkan aku lupa hari ini hari ulangtahun ku, Kyung. Apa yang harus ku katakan?" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat panik. Dia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dan tetap memberikan mic itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ucapkan saja terimakasih karena mereka sudah datang, selamat menikmati pesta dan kau akan bebas" jawab Kyungsoo, mendapat dua ibu jari dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengambil mic tersebut, mengucapkan terimakasih dan berharap agar tiap orang menikmati pesta yang ada, walaupun dia masih sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Bukankah dia akan datang ke pesta pertunangan Chanyeol? Tapi mengapa berakhir dengan merayakan ulangtahun yang bahkan tidak dia ingat? Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan.

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk turun dari panggung, di dahului oleh pemuda yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya oleh Baekhyun. Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, tanda ingin membantu gadis itu turun. Baekhyun tersipu, dia menerima uluran tangan itu. Baekhyun pun turun dan mereka berpandangan lekat. Baekhyun tampak mengenal manik mata indah itu.

"Ehem..kau melupakan ku kalau aku boleh mengingatkan, pria bertopeng" ujar Kyungsoo menyela aktivitas saling mengagumi antara dua insan dihadapan nya.

"Maaf.. aku berhutang banyak pada mu" kekeh pemuda itu mengulurkan tanganya dan membantu Kyungsoo turun.

"Aku akan menagihnya nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk mu dan Baekhyun. Sukses pria bertopeng" ujar Kyungsoo menghilang. Lantunan musik keras seperti awal tadi mulai menggema di ruangan itu, membuat Baekhyun menutup telinga nya tanda tidak suka. Dia harus mencari Chanyeol sekarang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi dimana dia?

" _Miss, your present is waiting, please come with me_ " bisik pemuda itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding merasakan hembusan nafas tepat di tengkuknya. Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan nya lagi, dan Baekhyun dengan bingung menggapai tangan itu. Mungkin pemuda ini akan menghantarkan nya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun optimis.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengaitkan jemari nya pada jemari Baekhyun lalu menggenggam nya erat. Ia pun mengangkat tangan mereka yang tergenggam di wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu heran

" _May I_?" tanyanya meminta izin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menahan semburat merahnya.

" _Are you even need my permission? You are doing it anyway_ " jawab Baekhyun disertai tawa dari pemuda disampingnya itu.

" _Thats my point"_ Dan pemuda itu membawa Baekhyun untuk mengikuti dirinya. Gadis itu merasakan familiar dengan genggaman sang pemuda. Seperti nya dia pernah merasakan nya. Tapi dengan siapa?

"Apakah aku mengenal mu?" tanya Baekhyun membuka mulut. Mereka tampaknya hampir sampai ke tempat yang dituju karena sang pemuda memperlambat langkah mereka.

"Itu tergantung pada pilihan mu" jawab nya mengundang tanda tanya lebih besar lagi pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu ragu melangkahkan kaki ketika sang pemuda telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia berjalan amat lambat sampai sang pemuda memegang pundaknya dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu pelan. Itu sebuah taman.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi taman itu. Sederhana tapi sesuai dengan seleranya. Diawali dengan pemandangan alami yang indah. Ada meja yang diatasnya terpampang beberapa kotak kado cukup besar. Dua buah kursi pantai berwarna putih diletakan menghadap meja itu. Jangan lupakan sebuah pemutar kaset piringan klasik yang ditempatkan didekat kue yang tadi dipotongnya. Entah bagaimana kue itu sudah sampai disini. Baekhyun semakin mendekat menuju dekorasi itu. Haru benar-benar dirasakan nya ketika dia melihat lilin-lilin menyala membentuk namanya. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan air matanya lalu menghapusnya kembali. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa yang membuat ini semua. Tapi dia sangat berterimakasih. Seumur hidup, Baekhyun memang belum pernah merayakan ulangtahun, apalagi dalam skala besar seperi ini. Dia sangat tersentuh.

Belum selesai dengan harunya, pundak Baekhyun disentuh oleh seseorang. Pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk terbaring santai di kursi pantai, lalu memberikan sebuah selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, kemudian ikut terbaring di samping sang gadis. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengikuti perintah. Ketika pemuda itu menjentikan jarinya , suara kembang api yang bergeriliya di langit terdengar, membuat gadis itu mendongkak ke atas. Dia terpaku membiarkan mulutnya membulat.

"Woah" komen nya lalu kembali terdiam menikmati pertunjukan. Ini adalah favorit dari semuanya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai kembang api. Warna-warni yang menghiasi langit hitam membuat senyuman nya tersungging bangga. Ini bukan hari tersialnya, dia mencabut itu. Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti akan mengingat nya seumur hidup.

Pemuda yang berada di sampingnya mendudukan diri, ingin menikmati gadis itu sebagai objek pemandangan nya. Baekhyun jauh lebih indah dibanding semua kembang api yang tengah menunjukan pesonanya. Baekhyun nya jauh lebih menawan dibanding apapun. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pemikiran itu. Dia bangkit berdiri, menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di samping kursi pantai tersebut. Baekhyun reflek bangkit, mendudukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum feminim memandang pemuda tersebut.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan waktu seakan berhenti. Bahkan suara kembang api yang masih berlanjut tak terdengar lagi. Yang ada hanya suara hembusan nafas mereka yang sama-sama memburu, kala pemuda itu meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka dan menyentuh pelan bibir sang gadis. Sang gadis terkesiap namun tak melakukan apapun. Dia malah memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman itu. Lumatan-lumatan pelan itu menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang membuat mereka berdua tersadar dari lenaan suasana.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tautan mereka, menatap sang gadis dan mengusap bibir mungil itu lembut. Dia tersenyum. Bibir gadisnya yang dia rindukan selama 3 hari ini akhirnya dia dapatkan. Hasrat rindu nya tak bisa terbendung lagi sehingga dia kelepasan mencium gadis itu bahkan sebelum memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya untuk mengusap bibir pemuda itu juga secara perlahan, kemudian naik ke hidung tingginya dan mengarah ke arah belakang kepala pemuda itu. Dia mentap pemuda itu, seakan meminta izin akan perlakuan yang akan dia lakukan sebentar lagi. Merasa diperbolehkan, dia membuka kaitan tali topeng tersebut dan terlihatlah wajah dari pemiliknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum gugup sementara sang gadis tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Dan pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu kembali membekap bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Membiarkan semua pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benak gadis itu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan penyatuan mereka yang dia lakukan. Baekhyun tidak menolak nya, dan itu adalah pertanda baik. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, karena Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana dia harus menikmati moment ini.

Moment dimana dia dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa berciuman lebih panas lagi dari kemarin.

 **-TBC-**

Halohaaa, apa kabar nih? Apakah masih pada sehat setelah apa yang terjadi di Exordium kemarin? Haha. Okee aku mau minta maaf atas lamanya update FF ini karena laptop ku rusak T.T T.T Dan data-datanya T.T T.T Ga usah dibahas lah ya, tau sendiri kelanjutan nya. Jadilah aku kelimpungan dan FF ini adalah salah satu data yang hilang. Akhirnya, aku buat ulang dan mohon maaf juga bila tidak memenuhi ekspektasi. Terus entah mengapa ffn jadi susah diakses, apakah cuma aku yang kaya gitu? Tapii yeay Chanyeol nya udah ngaku loh, mana sok ngomong bahasa inggris terus, haha. Perbedaan aja ya sama dia pas lagi nyamar, keke.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah membaca, follow, favourite cerita ku. Semoga chapter ini menghibur, huhu. Walaupun aku merasa sangat tidak pede untuk publish #curhat terus. Akhir kata mohon berkenan meninggalkan jejak yaaa. Salam Chanbaek. Review aku bales di bawah ini ;)

* * *

Zenbaek : Kan Baek cabe-cabean EXO, ga seru kalo cuma adem ayem sama Chanyeol, haha. Tapi keliatan kok di chapter ini kalo Bebek tau Jongin itu suka sama Kyungsoo, si mata bulat yang masih mempertahankan belly nya, keke. Syukurlah kalo kamu bisa merasakan kemanisan Baek, hehe. Konflik nya bakal bener-bener aku muculin setelah aku ksh beberapa clue lagi ataupun moment Chanbaek yang bikin meleleh #ini gak janji, haha. Ga akan lama lagi, hehe. Makasih banyak atas review cantik. Love you full, haha ;)

azurradeva : Hehe, semoga bacaan ini tetep asik ya buat kamu, maaf kalau semakin alay dan mendrama, keke. Ini aku udah update dan termasuk panjang yaaa. Semoga menghibur ;)

realvina : Makasih juga udah review lagi :) Syukurlah yang kemarin ga ngebosenin, keke. Semua suka Baekhyun kan, maklum kan diva nya EXO, hahaha. Engga kok, bukan itu konflik nya sabar menanti yaa, semoga menghibur chapter ini. Maafkan bila semakin alay, hehe. Semangat buat menjalani aktivitas besok ;)

Leorna : Nanti diusahain banyak yaaa, hehe. Aku ga terlalu bisa buat yang fluff gitu, keke. Iya Kyungsoo kerjanya perawat di tempat ayahnya Baekhyun dirawat. Kebetulan dia ada tuh di chapter ini, hehe. Selalu diusahakan cepat yaaa. Makasih banyak buat dukungan dan reviewnya. Semoga menghibur ;)

ChanBMine : Itu ku kasih clue yang kayanya ga terlalu menjurus hehe. Sudah terbuka kedok sang pangeran bertopeng, hehe. Makasih banyak review nya, mohon ditunggu kelanjutan nya. Semoga menghibur, hehe

OHPARK : Kan dia ingin mencari cinta sejati #katanyasih, haha. Sehunie punya peran penting, sepenting peran dia membuat Chanbaek pelukan di manila, haha. Mau nya KaiBaek apa ChanBaek hayooo? Makasih banyak udh review, semoga menghibur yaaaa ;) Jangan bye lagi dongs, hehe

Baeks06 : Real life nya kan bebek kita banyak yang sayang emang, huhahaha. Makasih banyak udh baca dan review, semoga menghibur yaaaa :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Lost in Love (Chapter 6)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Drama, Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongi ku?"

Baekhyun menatap serius Chanyeol yang saat ini masih menunduk. Dia tampak tak mau melirik gadis itu sedetik pun. Baekhyun merengkuh rahang pemuda itu dan mengangkat wajah nya agar saling berhadapan.

"Hei, apakah kau akan diam saja membiarkan ku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendapat gelengan langsung dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu jelaskanlah" pinta sang gadis mengusung senyum nya, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia akan mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu sampai selesai.

"Y..a.. Baekhyun, a..ku mem..bohongi..mu.. Tapi...tapi.. untuk pertemuan kita yang kedua kali, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku hanya kelepasan" jelas Chanyeol masih takut-takut.

"Lanjutkan"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku menyamar seperti itu karena ingin menolak perjodohan dari orangtua ku. Berkali-kali rencana ini berhasil karena semua calon tunangan ku itu tidak menyukai seseorang yang menderita keterbelakangan mental, dan kau pengecualian" Chanyeol mengambil nafas sebentar, menatap gadisnya yang masih setia untuk mendengarkan keseluruhan ceritanya.

"Aku langsung menyukai mu dan menyetujui perjodohan itu. Tapi ternyata kau bukan lah calon tunangan ku, mengetahui itu aku kalut dan hari dimana kita bertemu, aku memang sedang berusaha mencari mu. Kau menemukan ku disaat yang tepat"

"Lalu mengapa berbohong lagi pada saat itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan nya di rumah ku?"

"Aku kelepasan memanggil mu _'noona'_ di jalan itu dan aku takut menghancurkan moment yang baru saja kita buat saat di rumah mu. Jadi aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan jati diri ku"

"Dan kau menyogok ku dengan pesta ini?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol takut bila gadisnya akan menyembur marah.

"Lebih tepatnya aku ingin memberikan _surprise_ untuk gadis kesukaan ku. Jadi...Baek...apakah kau marah pada ku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membohongi mu, sungguh." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan memandangi gadisnya lekat. Dia memperhatikan tanda-tanda kemarahan di wajah Baekhyun, tapi malah senyuman yang ditorehkan gadis itu.

"Menurut mu aku marah?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku. Benarkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan nya. Memeluknya erat sampai Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol ringan, ingin bernafas. Chanyeol pun melepaskan gadis itu dan menggaruk tengkuk nya malu.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Terimakasih Baek, terimakasih" ujar Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Dia mengecup pelan bibir mungil itu, berniat mencium Baekhyun ke jenjang yang lebih intim tapi tangan Baekhyun yang mendorong dada Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas pemuda itu. Jujur dia kecewa.

"Darimana kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"Dia adik kelas ku dulu, kami berada di klub yang sama, klub musik. Ketika aku tau bahwa dia sahabatmu, ide ini muncul begitu saja" Chanyeol mencoba bersabar menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya.

"Ah, begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan calon tunangan mu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kami sepakat membatalkan perjodohan ini. Lagipula, dia menyukai adik ku" sahut Chanyeol agak ketus.

"Benarkah? Kau mempunyai adik laki-laki?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang gadis itu intens. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia tetap terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir gadisnya. Baekhyun yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa gelisah, dia menggigit bibirnya bingung. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Pemuda itu tengah menahan libido nya yang bergejolak kala melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya ini. Rambut Baekhyun sudah sedikit berantakan akibat ciuman sebelumnya. Leher jenjang mulus serta tulang selangka sang gadis menyapa hasrat pemuda itu. Belum lagi wajah polos Baekhyun yang entah mengapa malah semakin menggodanya. _Shit_. Dia bisa gila. Dan ketika Baekhyun menggigit mainan kesukaan nya itu, dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh gadis itu terburu-buru, menyatukan kembali pertautan mereka yang sempat terputus tadi. Tangan kanan nya merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka sedang tangan kirinya menarik pinggang gadis itu agar semakin merapat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu melumat intens bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menaruh jemarinya di dada Chanyeol dan meremas kemeja sang pria. Chanyeol bergitu bergairah. Dia meliukan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba berbagai derajat posisi kepalanya agar bisa mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati ciuman itu. Dia melenguh pelan.

Chanyeol mulai berani menjalankan keintiman mereka dengan mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan memberikan celah lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk. Lidah Chanyeol mulai mengabsen rongga mulut gadisnya untuk pertama kalinya. Gua itu sangat nikmat. Tak lupa, ia mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bermain dengan nya. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini sangat kesusahan untuk mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu dirundu nafsu birahi. Dia masih terus melakukan pergulatan itu sembari memikirkan bagaimana caranya berhenti. Hei, dia baru saja meminta maaf atas kebohongan nya dan sekarang dia sudah ingin membawa gadisnya ke ranjang. Pemikiran yang luar biasa.

Suara desahan mengalun lembut di telinga Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu dengan beraninya mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun. Dia bahkan menggigit kecil di beberapa bagian, membuat gadis itu mendongkakan kepalanya, ingin disentuh lebih dalam oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol naik ke arah samping kepala gadisnya. Memainkan daun telinga Baekhyun yang elastis dengan lidahnya, dan menggoda birahi gadis itu dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya di leher Baekhyun. Dalam permainan nya, Chanyeol tersenyum merasa Baekhyun tak kan menolaknya. Posisinya bahkan sudah terbaring dengan Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Gadis itu tidak terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang sedang dikerjakan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Berkali-kali dia menggeleng mencoba menolak seluruh kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat Chanyeol bermain dengan tubuhnya, tapi akal sehatnya sudah kalah. Dia merasa terbakar di tiap titik Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Pemuda itu terlalu menggoda iman nya, hanya itu yang dia tau.

Chanyeol baru saja akan melakukan kegiatan yang lebih panas lagi jika saja sebuah panggilan tidak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran nya.

"Hyung" ujar seorang pemuda mendekati keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak kelabakan merapihkan tatanan mereka yang rusak akibat permainan tadi.

"Kau menganggu aktivitas ku, bocah!" sungut Chanyeol kesal menghampiri lelaki itu yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan.

Baekhyun yang merasa malu ketauan melakukan hal tak senonoh itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sambil memegang lengan nya. Pemuda lain yang dipanggil bocah oleh Chanyeol berusaha melihat wajah sang gadis. Chanyeol pun menarik lengan Baekhyun, menghadapkan gadisnya pada pemuda tadi. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan mereka sama-sama membulatkan mata. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Nah Baekhyun, ini adik ku yang tadi sempat ku singgung, namanya Sehun. Dan Sehun, perkenalkan ini calon kakak ipar mu, Baekhyun, dia cantik kan?" kata Chanyeol tak menyadari raut wajah dua insan yang diperkenalkan itu.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempat, tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati entah pada siapa. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Sehun mendengus sebal, tampaknya takdir sedang tertawa mengejeknya. Dan pemuda itu harus mengubah rencananya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau hampir menodai nya hyung! Di taman, di tempat terbuka! Dimana akal mu, hyung?!" sentak Sehun membuat aktivitas Chanyeol yang sedang berganti pakaian berhenti. Dia memandangi Sehun intens. Adiknya terlihat sangat marah, dan dia keheranan dengan hal itu.

"Tenanglah Sehun, bahkan Baekhyun tidak menolaknya. Oke, ku akui aku memang gila mengajaknya bermain di luar ruangan, tapi hei kau menyelamatkan ku dan itulah yang terpenting"

Sehun memutar matanya marah, dia meninju meja yang berada di dekatnya, melampiaskan amarahnya. Tangan nya tampak memar, dan sedikit darah keluar dari buku-buku jemarinya. Dia bahkan berteriak dan meninju meja itu lagi.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang tampak kesetanan. Dia masih mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh adik angkatnya itu. Sehun yang melihat hal itu malah mencengkramkan tangannya di kerah sang kakak, membuat Chanyeol sedikit berjengit. Kepalan tangan Sehun menghantui pipi kiri Chanyeol, dia sudah siap menerima serangan itu, namun genggaman yang mengendur menunjukan bahwa Sehun tak lagi mencengkram nya.

"Tinggalkan dia hyung, ku mohon" pinta Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Meninggalkan siapa Sehun? Astaga, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan dengan jelas pada ku, Sehun" ujar Chanyeol mengamati lekat adiknya yang sedang menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Baekhyun, tinggalkan dia hyung. Kau tidak seharusnya mencintai gadis itu. Kau hanya akan terluka" jawab Sehun mengundang geraman dari Chanyeol. Apakah adiknya sudah melantur? Meninggalkan Baekhyun? Kirim saja dia ke neraka sekalian.

"Park Sehun, aku tidak mengetahui pasti apa maksud dari ucapan mu tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun"

"Kau harus hyung! Kau harus meninggalkan Baekhyun!" teriak Sehun memancing amarah Chanyeol lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas, Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aku menuruti mu?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Dia mulai menundukan dirinya dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol. Sehun bahkan memegang erat celana sang kakak, dia sangat kalut.

"Ku mohon hyung, tinggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu bila bersama nya" Sehun melunak, membuat Chanyeol pun meredam kemarahan nya. Dia ikut menundukan diri dan melihat wajah sang adik yang sudah memerah. Sehun benar-benar menangis hebat.

"Sehun, aku menuntut penjelasan mu mengenai alasan kau melakukan ini semua. Dan kau tidak boleh kemana pun jika belum memberitahukan nya" ujar Chanyeol memerintah. Ada nada mengancam dari kalimat itu.

Sehun menghapus lagi air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti. Dia merutuki takdir yang seakan mempermainkan nya. Dia menatap Chanyeol lagi dan menyerah. Mungkin mengungkapkan segala nya akan membuat rencana nya tidak terlalu berubah. Sehun tak lagi berlutut, dia mendudukan diri nya di lantai.

Chanyeol menunggu Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dia mengetahui semuanya. Dia yakin Sehun melakukan ini karena mempunyai suatu alasan yang kuat. Dan Chanyeol harus mengintrograsi nya.

"Sebenarnya hyung, Baekhyun adalah..."

"Baekhyun adalah?"

"Baekhyun adalah..."

Penjelasan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Dia merasa ketakutan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Senja menemani seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah terduduk di sebuah ayunan taman bermain. Dia tengah menjulurkan kakinya, mencoba mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan belakang.

"Baekhyun" panggil seseorang.

"Oh, Sehun, kemarilah"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun menurut, dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memposisikan diri nya di belakang sang gadis. Dia menarik tali ayunan Baekhyun lalu melepaskan nya. Membiarkan gadis itu berayun senang sembari sedikit berteriak kegirangan. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Haha, ini menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun lalu mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menduduki ayunan di sebelahnya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan menatap kontur wajah indah gadis itu. Ada rasa sedih, kesal dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu hingga dia tidak tau perasaan nya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau adalah adik Chanyeol" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Dia menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman soda yang dari tadi di genggamnya erat. Sehun menerimanya.

"Aku sama terkejut nya sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun" ujar Sehun, meneguk minuman itu.

"Ya, wajah mu pucat pasi hari itu seperti melihat hantu" Sehun hanya terkekeh sementara Baekhyun memandangnya lekat.

"Kau tidak menyukai ku menjadi pacar kakakmu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Jadi kau menerima ku?"

"Tidak juga" Baekhyun mengernyit heran sementara Sehun menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangan nya tampak kosong.

"Baek, kau benar-benar mencintai hyung ku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan nya kan?"

"Tidak akan"

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Apapun yang terjadi" jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, namun tak ada satu kata yang terucap. Masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap nya keheranan, namun tidak sedetik pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Tangannya terarah ke pipi Sehun, yang menampakan aliran air mata dan menghapusnya pelan. Sehun menangis namun dia tersenyum.

Pemuda itu memegang tangan Baekhyun, menurunkan tangan itu dari pipinya dan menangkup nya di atas paha Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih menatap Sehun lekat. Dia tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu tapi entah mengapa kesedihan Sehun mengenai relung hatinya. Dia benci melihat Sehun menangis.

"Aku percaya pada mu, Baek, pastikan kau memegang janji mu"

"Aku berjanji Sehun, tenang saja" ujar Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun yang menggengam tangan nya.

"Bolehlah aku memelukmu, Baek?" pinta Sehun yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari gadis itu. Sehun mendekap Baekhyun erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu.

Sehun tak pernah berpikir semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia juga tidak menyangka akan melepas Baekhyun dua kali. Tapi disinilah dia dengan segala keterbatasan nya. Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Baek"

"Kau tampak seperti bayi besar. Kau takut kehilangan hyung tersayang mu, hmm? Aku tidak akan mengambil hyung mu, Sehun, tenang saja" kata Baekhyun memecah suasana sendu yang tercipta. Sehun tertawa membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

"Ah kau sudah dengar kabar mengenai Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun masih membantu Sehun menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah Jongin menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?"

"Mereka...sudah...berpacaran..." jawab gadis itu girang. Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Apa? Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?"

"Kemarin dan aku yang mempeloporinya" jawab Baekhyun bangga, menyunggingkan senyuman polosnya

"Dasar Kim Jongin, akan ku hajar dia karena tidak memberitahukan nya pada ku" ujar Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, berpura-pura marah. Baekhyun hanya tertawa, hati Sehun terasa damai.

"Jongin benar-benar tidak terduga. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berubah" Sehun menerawang manik Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa dihipnotis itu. Benar-benar indah.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Sehun. Jongin, kau, aku. Semua dari kita bisa berubah" tukas Baekhyun membuat Sehun kembali ke dalam pemikiran nya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bahwa perkataan nya berhasil menggugah Sehun sekali lagi.

Ya, semua nya berubah dan semoga keputusan yang Sehun ambil membawa perubahan yang lebih baik. Semoga saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Dia mengarahkan pandangan nya pada setumpuk kantung plastik hasil belanjaan nya tadi siang bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berjanji akan memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan itu membuat Jongin sangat antusias.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat bel apartemen nya berbunyi nyaring. Dia dengan cepat melesatkan langkahnya, membuka pintu itu dan dengan cekatan merentangkan kedua tangannya, tanda ingin memeluk sang tamu.

"Ku pastikan kalian akan putus besok dan Chanyeol akan menghajar mu membabi buta jika kau melakukan itu" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melenggang masuk. Jongin mengernyit heran, kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang datang ke apartemen nya? Dia menutup pintu lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang langsung mengeluarkan berbagai bahan makanan mentah di dapurnya, persis pertama kali gadis itu kesini.

"Kau terlihat sangat kecewa. Maafkan aku karena aku bukanlah Kyungsoo"

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau yang datang ke apartemen ku?" tanya Jongin menghampiri gadis itu dan membantu nya memasukan beberapa bahan ke dalam kulkas.

"Kyungsoo menggantikan teman nya yang tadi terluka karena jatuh dari tangga. Shift nya baru berakhir pukul 11 nanti, jadi dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membuatkan makan malam mu" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar seraya menghidupkan air dari keran guna mencuci ayam yang saat ini sudah ada ditangan nya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi ku? Dan untuk apa merepotkan mu segala hanya untuk membuat makan malam ku?"

"Handphone nya _lowbatt_ , kebetulan sekali aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit, jadi dia menyampaikan hal itu langsung. Katanya dia tidak mau kau hanya makan malam dengan ramen, Kim. Itu tidak sehat" Jongin menangguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Kasian sekali Kyungsoo, padahal kan dia sudah bekerja dari pagi tadi. Aku bahkan rela meninggalkan rapat ku dan datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk makan siang berdua denganya. Jadwalnya benar-benar sangat padat" keluh Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

" _Aigoo_ , padahal dulu kau mati-matian menghindarinya dan menyangkal perasaan mu. Lihat sekarang siapa yang begitu ingin selalu bersamanya" ejek Baekhyun, Jongin menatapnya tajam tapi tak bisa berkilah. Yang dikatakan gadis itu sialnya adalah benar.

"Jadi chef, kau ingin memasak apa untuk menu makan malam ini?" tanya Jongin masih memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun membersihkan bahan mentah makanan favoritnya itu.

"Yangnyeom Tongdak*, makanan kesukaan mu" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Wah kau tau darimana itu makanan kesukaan ku? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau"

"Semua orang juga tau, Kim, jangan berlebihan. Ah bisakah kau membantu ku untuk memotong cabai nya? Kau bisa memasak kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, dengan sigap dia mengambil pisau dan beberapa buah cabai merah. Dia mulai fokus pada pekerjaan nya.

"Byun, yangnyeom tongdak nya jangan..."

"Terlalu pedas, iya iya aku tau"

"Dan untuk gochujang nya jangan pakai cuka apel dan sirup beras tapi..."

"Pakai madu dan jeruk nipis kan? Kau ini bawel sekali sih. Ku bilang aku sudah tau" tukas Baekhyun sebal merasa Jongin tidak percaya padanya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya merasakan keanehan, kenapa gadis ini begitu tau seleranya? Bukan hanya kejadian kali ini saja tapi beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbelanja untuk membeli kaus kasual dan beberapa aksesoris untuk Jongin, Baekhyun juga seperti ini. Gadis itu memilih dengan tepat semua barang yang sesuai dengan _style_ Jongin. Dan itu membuat nya bergidik ngeri.

"Aduh" pekik Jongin ketika darah segar mengalir dari jari telunjuknya. Dia memotong jarinya karena terlalu asik memikirkan kejanggalan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun. Kau berdarah, ayo cepat angkat tangan mu ke atas" sahut Baekhyun sedikit panik kemudian mengangkat tangan Jongin yang terluka. Jongin masih terdiam.

"Dimana kau menyimpan kotak P3K nya?" tanya Baekhyun memandang Jongin lekat. Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah _buffet_ bagian bawah dan Baekhyun menghambur ke arah yang ditunjukan.

"Ayo duduk, aku akan mengobati jarimu, hei jangan turunkan tangan mu. Itu bisa membantu mengurangi pendarahan yang terjadi" titah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan tisu, obat merah dan sebuah _handsaplast_ untuk mengobati jari telunjuk Jongin. Dia menurunkan tangan pemuda itu dan memulai membenahi kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Jongin.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati Jong-out. Aku tidak mau tangan mu sampai terluka lagi. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo akan memarahi ku habis-habisan" kata Baekhyun. Jemarinya terampil mengoleskan obat merah lalu memasangkan _handsaplast_ tersebut.

"Nah selesai, lebih baik kau diam disini saja, lelaki memang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk memasak" Baekhyun tersenyum memandang Jongin yang masih menatap nya kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau..tadi..memanggil ku apa..?" tanya Jongin yang mendapat balasan mata memutar dari Baekhyun. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu.

"Tunggulah di sofa sambil menonton tv, makanan nya akan siap sebentar lagi" Baekhyun hendak bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, namun tangan Jongin mencegahnya. Baekhyun terheran.

"Panggil aku sekali lagi dengan sebutan itu, Byun"

"Apa sih maksud mu? Memangnya aku memanggil mu apa tadi?"

"Jong-out. Kau memanggil ku itu tadi"

Baekhyun tertawa kencang, dia bahkan memegangi perutnya mendengar panggilan nama yang begitu aneh di telinganya. Jong-out?

"Itu kekenakan Kim. Hanya karena nama mu Jongin dan sulit untuk diplesetkan, kau ingin aku memanggil mu Jong-out. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo harus tau ini" kata Baekhyun membuat pegangan Jongin mengendur dari tangan sang gadis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memanggil ku itu?"

"Mungkin dalam mimpi mu" jawab Baekhyun kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan melanjutkan aktivitas masak-memasakanya.

Jongin masih sangat yakin pendengaran nya tidak salah menangkap panggilan itu. Dari awal sejak bertemu dengan gadis itu karena ulah Sehun, dia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sehun, sahabatnya tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengenalkan dia pada seorang gadis, apalagi menggunakan banyak uangnya hanya untuk menyewa jasa yang bahkan Jongin tidak perlu. Dia jadi teringat perkataan Sehun soal naskah takdir. Apa sebenarnya maksud sahabatnya itu?

"Byun..."

"Eum?" sahut Baekhyun tidak melirik pada Jongin karena masih sibuk dengan penggorengannya.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sebelum kejadian di restoran itu maksud ku"

"Aku rasa tidak, memangnya mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jongin berpikir keras, apa dia harus mengatakan kejanggalan itu?

"Aku hanya merasa begitu. Bahwa kita sangat akrab" sahut Jongin lemah membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan nya pada Jongin. Manik mata mereka bertemu, dan desiran aneh itu terjadi pada diri mereka. Rasa itu semakin membuncah kala waktu seakan berhenti. Ini sangat aneh.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Jongin, dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di seberang pemuda itu. Mata mereka masih berpandangan, tak ada yang mau memutus kontak itu. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua dan berbisik pelan.

"Ini aneh... kau tau Kim...aku pikir aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu" ujar Baekhyun membuat Jongin kembali pada kesadaran nya dan menyadari bahwa wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara pintu yang terketuk dari luar membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas melukisnya dan menaruh kuas yang sedang dipegangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. Dia tau siapa yang datang. Kaki panjangnya bergerak, menghampiri pintu dan membuka nya. Itu gadis yang sudah ditunggunya selama kurang lebih 30 menit.

"Kau tampak berantakan" sapa Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa ringan. Dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk dan menutup ruang kerjanya itu.

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, kau harus terbiasa. Hei, katakan aku gombal atau apapun, tapi kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini, Baek" puji Chanyeol membuat gadis itu menahan rasa malunya. Sungguh dia baru saja datang dan sudah disungguhkan oleh penuturan manis pemuda tersebut? Sama sekali tidak sehat untuk jantungnya.

"Kau sangat berbakat. Ini terlihat sangat nyata" puji Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terpesonanya. Gadis itu tampak mengelilingi ruangan kerja Chanyeol, dimana indera penglihatan nya disungguhi oleh lukisan-lukisan karya kekasihnya. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, dia bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah kanvas yang tertutupi oleh kain putih, tanda lukisan itu memang sengaja tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun. Dia hendak menyibakan kain itu namun langsung dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan dilihat, itu rahasia" ujar Chanyeol menarik lengan gadisnya untuk duduk di sofa panjang dimana sofa tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan jendela bening yang melukiskan keindahan taman rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurut. Dia tidak terlalu penasaran dengan lukisan itu karena dia yakin, kalau memang lukisan itu rahasia, berarti objek lukisan itu adalah dirinya. Hei, kalau kekasih mu adalah seorang pelukis, minimal satu karya nya adalah lukisan wajah mu, bukan?

"Aku membawakan kkultarae* kesukaan mu" ujar Baekhyun membuka bekal makanan yang telah ia siapkan dari kosan nya.

"Wow, ini keliatan enak, Baek. Kau benar-benar istri idaman" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya ketika Baekhyun menyuapkan satu buah makanan ringan kesukaan nya itu.

"Aku bukan istri mu, Chanyeol"

"Hanya belum. Tunggulah saat aku mengganti marga mu itu dengan marga ku. Ngomong-ngomong Baek, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggil ku ' _oppa_ ' sejak aku mengaku pada mu? Perlu kau ingat, aku lebih tua dua tahun dari mu"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu bodoh atau apa sih? Masa dia baru menyadari hal itu setelah mereka berkencan selama seminggu? Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia malah sibuk menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol.

"Baek? Aku bertanya pada mu" ujar Chanyeol seraya menerima gelas dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sebungkus tisu basah yang selalu disiapkan nya di dalam tas berwarna coklat itu. Dia mengambil selembar kemudian mengelap pipi kiri Chanyeol yang tergores cat lukis berwarna biru tua, pindah ke pipi kanan nya untuk menghapus cat lain yang berwarna merah. Gadis itu kemudian menarik kedua lengan Chanyeol, membuka telapak tangan pemuda itu perlahan. Dengan telaten, menghilangkan noda-noda yang menempel di bagian itu. Jari-jari Chanyeol tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Jemari yang biasanya menggengam hangat miliknya itu terlihat sangat kotor.

Chanyeol merasa hangat diperlakukan sangat lembut oleh Baekhyun. Gadisnya benar-benar membuat dirinya terlena. Obsidian nya masih menatap Baekhyun lekat. Dan entah mengapa dia teringat akan pembicaraan nya dengan Sehun tempo lalu. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. Dia pasti tidak akan sanggup. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dan dia berdoa agar untuk sekali ini saja semua berjalan sesuai keinginan nya. Setelah itu, dia tidak akan meminta apapun lagi.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa memakan kkultarae nya sendiri. Tangan mu sudah bersih. Aku mau membuang tisu ini dulu"

"Baek, kau melupakan satu bagian yang masih ada noda nya. Masih ada diwajahku. Dan itu tidak bisa hilang dengan tisu basah" Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri menghentikan langkah nya dan mengamati wajah Chanyeol. Gadis itu memperhatikan tiap bagian wajah Chanyeol, namun merasa aneh tak menemukan apapun.

"Semuanya sudah bersih, aku tidak melihat nodanya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun yang mengetahui maksud dari semua itu mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar mesum.

"Aduh sakit Baek, aku kan hanya ingin kau membersihkan ini dengan bibir mungil mu itu. Memangnya salah?" ujar Chanyeol menghentikan cubitan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang lumayan sakit itu.

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu membuang tisu yang dia gunakan tadi untuk membersihkan wajah dan lengan Chanyeol. Dia kemudian kembali mendudukan diri dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merajuk. Katakan sekarang, apakah Baekhyun pantas memanggilnya _'oppa'_?

"Hei" kata Baekhyun mencolek lengan Chanyeol yang sedang pemuda itu lipat di dadanya. Chanyeol masih bungkam.

"Kau marah?" Baekhyun mendekatkan diri nya pada Chanyeol. Dia memindahkan bekal makanan yang berada di antara mereka ke sampingnya. Pundak mereka sudah saling bertemu, Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan kanan nya di antara jepitan lipatan lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menyenderkan kepala nya di bahu lebar kekasihnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat pemuda itu mengangkat senyuman nya namun kembali ke mode 'merajuk'nya.

"Hei, kau tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan ku?" Chanyeol masih terdiam memandang lurus ke arah jendela bening ruangan itu. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar tampak menyapa mereka dari luar.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka dia harus melakukan ini tapi kalau Chanyeol sudah merajuk, hanya ini jurus andalan nya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, walaupun sudah melakukan nya berulang kali, tapi tetap saja desiran itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Baekhyun menahan rasa malu nya, dia merengkuh pipi Chanyeol agar menghadap ke arahnya. Menaikan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa menjangkau wajah Chanyeol lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. _Sudah dilakukan. Misi berhasil._

Mereka sempat berpandangan sebelum Baekhyun memutus kontak mata nya. Dia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan menunduk malu. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada pergerakan yang diinginkan Baekhyun untuk terlihat. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan kembali pada posisi awalnya, memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. Apakah Chanyeol-nya benar-benar marah?

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Kekasihnya tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Hei, _giant_ "

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, mungkin pemuda itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Gadis itu merutuki keputusan nya yang mencubit dan meledek Chanyeol tadi. Andai saja dia langsung menuruti permintaan pemuda itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman, dan karena itu dia harus diabaikan oleh kekasihnya. Hebat.

Baekhyun menyerah, dia membereskan bekal makanan yang tadi dikeluarkan nya. Memasukan bekal tersebut ke dalam tas, dan bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap Chanyeol, berharap pemuda itu merespon pergerakan nya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan ku tadi. Tampaknya kau juga tidak ingin berbicara lagi pada ku, jadi aku pamit. Jangan lupa bersihkan diri mu" ujar Baekhyun seraya melangkahkan satu langkah kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangan nya goyah ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menarik lengan nya, hingga ia terduduk lagi di sofa tersebut dan wajahnya berada tepat di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda yang saat ini tengah menatapnya balik sembari tersenyum.

"Kecupan sudah tidak mempan bagiku, harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras, sayang ku. Lain kali, lakukan seperti ini"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dia menghisap bagian bawah dan atas bibir gadisnya bergantian. Lalu melumatnya pelan, dan berakhir disitu. Dia tersenyum menang ketika Baekhyun masih tidak membuka matanya, mungkin berharap Chanyeol melakukan lebih.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka gadis ku ingin lebih dari ini" goda Chanyeol seraya menggesekan hidung tingginya pada hidung mungil Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Oh tidak, dia terlalu terbuai.

"Kau mengerjai ku?" tanya Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Dia kemudian meletakan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat mencoba meminta maaf ku dan aku selalu suka hal itu" jawab Chanyeol diiringi kekehan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun perlahan, membuat Baekhyun merasakan aman di dekatnya.

"Kau itu terlalu sering merajuk, kau juga manja, jadi mana bisa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'oppa'_ " aku Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan awal Chanyeol tadi.

"Tapi aku kan memang benar _'oppa'_ mu, jadi kau harus memanggil ku itu. Bukankah panggilan itu terdengar lebih romantis, hmm? Lagipula aku melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan kau memang menyukai ku atau tidak"

"Aku kan memang menyukai mu"

"Aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar rasa suka itu"

"Itu tidak bisa diukur" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Pemuda itu menelusuri lengan Baekhyun untuk menemukan jemari mungil miliknya, dan menggengam nya erat. Mereka memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan pertunangan mu?" Nada Baekhyun terdengar khawatir dan Chanyeol tau itu. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya pada gadis itu.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah membicarakan nya di depan keluarga kami. Itu tidak jadi masalah, Baek. Tenang saja"

"Orangtua mu tidak marah?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku miskin dan sangat berbeda dengan mu. Apakah mereka akan menerima ku? Aku takut mereka malah memisahkan kita"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Baek. Orangtua ku tidak seburuk itu. Malah mereka ingin bertemu pada gadis yang bisa membuat ku bertekuk lutut, dan berterimakasih padamu" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol. Mereka sekarang berhadapan masih dengan jemari yang saling terkait.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, ku kira mereka tidak mau menerima keadaan ku" Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Pipi nya memanas kala Chanyeol mengelus lembut bagian itu.

"Aku yang akan menjalani kehidupan ini dan aku pula yang memutuskan bagaimana menjalani nya. Kau tidak perlu takut, mereka akan mendukung hubungan ini"

"Ayah ku juga pasti menyetujuinya. Kau harus bertemu dengan nya" sahut Baekhyun girang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Kapanpun kau ingin aku datang"

Baekhyun memeluk manja tubuh Chanyeol, dia menghirup wangi parfum pemuda itu yang entah mengapa menjadi aroma favoritnya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu.

"Oh iya Baek, kau tetap harus memanggil ku _'oppa'_ , oke?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran, lalu melepas kontak mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memanggil mu _'oppa'_ sampai kau menunjukan padaku bahwa kau memang _'oppa'_ ku"

"Kau menantang ku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Itu tergantung presepsi mu"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum nakal kepadanya. Ya gadisnya itu pasti ingin menantangnya. Dan dia tidak akan menolak.

Gadis itu tidak tau saja bahwa dirinya mempunyai banyak karisma dan pesona yang membuat kaum hawa menyembah dirinya. Bahkan para _'noona'_ di sekolah ataupun dikampusnya dulu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'oppa'_. Ini bukan masalah besar untuknya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun itu dengan manis.

"Besok, ayo kita berkencan, kali ini _full date_ " ajak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Mereka memang belum pernah benar-benar berkencan seharian selama ini, dan gadis itu memang sangat mendambakan nya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati mengabulkan permohonan nya.

"Aku akan menunjukan pesona ku sebagai _'oppa'_ pada mu. Ku pastikan setelah itu kau akan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu" Baekhyun membuat raut wajahnya seolah-olah tidak percaya lalu menggangguk pelan. Dia menyetujui ide itu

"Aku menunggu" ujar Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

 **-TBC-**

*Yangnyeom Tongdak : Ayam goreng khas korea dengan saus yang pedas manis

* Kkultarae : Makanan ringan berbentuk seperti pupa kepompong berwarna putih yang terbuat dari madu dan tepung gandum

Published Hehe, jadi siapa yang excited sama _first full date_ mereka? Hahaha, dan soal adegan yang agak ehem-ehem diatas, kayanya aku bakal mikir berkali-kali buat nambahin rate nya ke adegan yang lebih menjurus lagi, jadi mohon jangan berharap lebihㅋㅋㅋ Dan kemungkinan besar chapter besok bakal jadi rollercoaster gitu karena konfliknya bakal bener-bener terungkap. Maafkan segala kealay-an alur cerita ini yang bikin aku bener-bener ga pede buat publish, huhu Okee deh, bacotnya banyak banget, hehe. Semoga menghibur ya, mohon berkenan juga buat ninggalin jejak. Salam ChanBaek! Review aku bales di bawah ya ;)

* * *

Azurradeva : Apakah chapter ini termasuk ada adegan lovey dovey nya? Hehe, semoga ada ya walaupun aku juga bingung ini udah termasuk yang romantis-romantis gitu apa enggaㅎㅎㅎ Makasih banyak udah mau review, semoga chapter ini juga menghibur yaa ;)

Realvina : Halooo cantik, hehehe. Jangan benci tbc dong, daripada aku bikin tiba-tiba 'end' tanpa adanya kepastian yang jelas #mulaikonslet, hahaha. Udah ke jawab ya, Baekhyun kan anak soleh, anak baik dan tidak sombong, dia jadinya ga marah, hehe. Lagian kan dia juga sering ngebohongin orang, nyamar-nyamar jadi pacar klien, jadi aku pikir dia ga bener-bener keberatan buat dibohongi dalam kasus ini. Tidaaak, kalo kata Chanyeol diatas, Baekhyun kebanyakan nonton drama soal si kaya dan si misikin. Ini baru update, maafkeun kalo lama, huhu. Ih aku juga selalu seneng ngebaca review dari kamu, haha, jangan bosan-bosan ya. Saran kritik apapun juga boleh, asal jangan minta Bebek buat kamu, hehe. Semoga menghibur yaa, 134 tooo ;)

ChanBMine : Chanyeol dengan secepet kilat ngaku kok ke ayangnya, hehe. Soal yang hunhan itu mungkin aku ga bakal jelasin panjang lebar karena memang fokusnya ke hubungan mereka berempat ya (Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun), nyelip-nyelip mungkin ada, tapi ga janji. Iya, ketauan banget kalau Sehun suka banget sama baek, huhu #peluksehun. Makasih banyak ya udah mau baca dan review, semoga menghibur

Bpark : Aku juga gaaaaa rrreeelllaaaaaa mereka kaya gitu, huhu. Lebih suka yang belly-belly gitu, tapi aku cinta Baekhyun apa adanya, tapi lebih suka kalo dia ga ada tiga huruf itu. Love his nuttela abs so much hahaha. Iya sih, itu ngakak abis sumpah. Cuma Baekhyun deh yang alay nya setengah edan. Eh, ga apa sambil menyelam minum air kok, hehe. Waduh, untung mereka kissing lagi ya disitu. ChanBaek mesum abis pokoknya, haha. Semoga chapter ini mneghibur yaaa ;)

Rly : Yeay, dia buka identitas topengnya di chapter ini, kekeke. Makasih banyak ya udah mau review dan baca, semoga menghibur

Zenbaek : Hei heii...aku nungguin review kamu loh, sumpah, hahaha. Waduh semua sudah sibuk ya, udah pada kelar masa-masa liburnya. Semangat kamu buat membelah hati antara pelajaran dan fangirling-an, hehehe. Syukur kalau kamu ada deg-degan nya gitu, karena semakin kesini, aku malah makin ga pede buat publish cerita ini, huhu. Itu aku rencana bakal bongkar semua di chapter depan, semoga kejadian, hahaha. Biar klimaks nya dapet, hehe. Sehun sama aku aja, nanti aku nongol kok tiba-tiba, kan aku yang ngetik #inigalucuplease. Baekhyun bahkan lebih cantik dibanding aku #nangisuring-uringandipojokan. Kamu juga semangat terus buat menjalani aktivitas yaaa, semoga chapter ini menghibur yaa. Lope lope banget sama kamu ;)

inibaek : Syukurlah kalau itu jatuhnya romantis, keke. Aku lumayan ga pede bikin yang beginian, keke. Makasih banget udah mau baca dan review. Semoga chapter ini menghibur yaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lost in Love (Chapter 7)

Author: Byunkachu

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer: Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

 **WARNING : LONG LONG CHAPTERED**

* * *

Chanyeol tengah sibuk mematut dirinya di cermin. Tampak baju-baju kasualnya berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Dia sedang mencoba berbagai kombinasi _outfit_ untuk acara kencan nya bersama Baekhyun. Merasa puas dengan tampilannya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga dan langsung melesat menuju salah satu koleksi mobilnya yang ada di garasi. Pemuda itu membenarkan kaca spion depan mobil, memakai kacamata, lalu menggerakan strirnya. Dia tidak sabar menemui Baekhyun.

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit mengendarai, dia pun sampai di depan bangunan yang merupakan tempat gadisnya tinggal. Chanyeol keluar sedikit berlari kemudian menyenderkan dirinya di depan mobil. Dia panik lalu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 17.20. Dia telat 20 menit dari waktu janji mereka akibat terjebak macet tadi. Beruntung, Baekhyun belum turun dari kamarnya. Dia selamat. Chanyeol tersenyum menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau telat 20 menit dan masih bisa tersenyum, tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bersedekap tangan di dada. Dia menaikan alisnya, menuntut penjelasan. Baekhyun tidak mendekati Chanyeol. Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang menjual minuman, tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada. Ternyata, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya.

"Hei Baek, kau tampak mengagumkan"

"Oh terimakasih. Aku tersanjung karena kau membuat seseorang yang mengagumkan ini menunggu selama 20 menit"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi kirinya pelan. Baekhyun yang bersemu membuat Chanyeol mengecup lagi pipi kanan nya.

"Itu permintaan maaf ku"

"Kau kira aku akan langsung memaafkan mu?" sakratis Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu reflek memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa aku harus mengecup disini juga?" goda Chanyeol menunjuk bibir Baekhyun yang dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda.

"Mesum!" jawab Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol cepat. Chanyeol mengaduh namun tersenyum. Dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun menurut.

"Aku lebih suka mobil Sehun" komentar Baekhyun masih mengedarkan pandangan nya pada pernak-pernik di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Perlukah kau menyebutkan nama pria lain sekarang? Kau kencan dengan ku nyonya Park. Dengan ku" tegas Chanyeol.

"Oh ku pikir aku berkencan dengan Park Sehun. Aku akan jadi nyonya Park juga jika itu terjadi"

"Hei!" sengit Chanyeol membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah. Dia kemudian menggengam tangan Chanyeol yang tampak mengepal, menenangkan nya.

"Oke maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda" kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melunak. Oh dia memang tidak suka bibir mungil itu mengucapkan nama lelaki lain selain dirinya. Baekhyun itu miliknya kan?

Chanyeol kemudian memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mulai menyalakan mesin dan melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu. Tangan mereka masih terkait satu sama lain, kecuali ketika Chanyeol harus menaikan atau menurunkan gigi mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku menjanjikan mu _f_ _ull date_ , tapi karena pekerjaan ku, kita baru bisa memulai kencan kita sekarang" sesal Chanyeol

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak ingin membebani mu dengan hubungan kita. Setidaknya kita masih bisa kencan kan hari ini" Baekhyun mengelus genggaman Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya, menyatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan.

"Kau yang terbaik, hehe. Oh iya Baek, bisa ambilkan aku sebuah kotak di bangku belakang?" Baekhyun melepaskan kontak mereka lalu berusaha mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan pita pink. Apa isinya?

Setelah mendapatkan kotak itu, dia membuka isinya dan tampaklah _cookies_ dengan berbagai bentuk. Baekhyun mengambil satu, berbentuk wajah seorang gadis yang diyakini dirinya.

"Ini aku?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidakah kepala ku terlalu kecil. Aku seperti orang sakit disini" ujar Baekhyun sedikit cemberut.

"Kepala mu memang mungil Baek, bahkan seluruh tubuh mu itu mungil. Apalagi kau pendek, itu jadi semakin membuat mu tampak kecil"

"Aku kira kita tidak harus menyinggung enam huruf itu"

"Pendek? Oh maaf, itu salah ku" sesal Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tulus. Gadisnya memang paling tidak suka dibilang pendek, tapi memang dirinya pendek kan? Atau Chanyeol yang kelebihan kalsium sehingga tubuhnya menjulang menyentuh langit? Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Aku membuat itu dengan susah payah, khusus untuk mu" bangga Chanyeol, dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih melihat bentuk lainnya.

"Bentuk bibir, mata, hidung, rambut, ini maksudnya apa?"

"Itu bibir, mata, hidung dan rambut mu. Nah dari berbagai bagian itu, aku membuat mereka menyatu dan membentuk wajah mu, Baek" jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. Dia mengamati _cookies_ tersebut.

"Yang rambut ini sedikit aneh"

"Tampaknya seseorang lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan sibuk mengomentari hadiahnya" sindir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu lucu.

" _Aigoo_ , terimakasih, kau sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya. Aku menyukainya" kata Baekhyun menaruh semua _cookies_ itu ke dalam kotak nya lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau akan membuat kita kecelakaan kalau bertindak gegabah seperti itu"

"Seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Baekhyun kembali mengecup pipi Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa fokus mengendarai. Baekhyun tersenyum menang saat tau Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau akan menyesalinya nanti, Baek. Aku akan menghukum mu" ancam Chanyeol menggertakan giginya. Gadisnya sudah sangat nakal menggoda dirinya yang tengah berkendara. Ya walaupun hanya kecupan di pipi, tapi tetap saja semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya menahan gejolak aneh yang dirinya sendiri juga tidak tau apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan kemana pertama kali?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap ke arah luar, mencari palang nama jalan untuk mengetahui ada dimana mereka sekarang.

"Oppa mu ini sudah mengatur semuanya jadi tidak usah khawatir. Kau pasti akan menikmatinya". Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali menatap lurus jalanan yang sedang ditempuhnya. Dia berharap kali ini rencananya akan berjalan sempurna. Sebentar lagi, dia akan dipanggil _'oppa'_ oleh gadis itu. Dan gambaran itu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak sabar menantikannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Film horor?" Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu menyelidik. Dia menaikan alisnya, menyelami mata Chanyeol dan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Film horor? Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa? Apa gadisku ketakutan? Tenang, oppa akan ada di sampingmu kalau kau ketakutan nanti" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan nya. Pemuda itu tampak menebarkan pesona _'oppa'_ nya pada Baekhyun dan untuk menghargai usaha tersebut, gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka memasuki teater satu dan berjalan ke arah kursi bagian tengah. Paling strategis untuk menonton film, menurut Chanyeol. Tak lupa juga membawa _popcorn_ dan soda untuk cemilan di dalam nanti.

" _Love_ , kalau kau ketakutan atau merasa tidak nyaman, tangan ku selalu siap untuk menggengam mu, dan dadaku selalu siap menampung wajah mu. Percayalah" ujar Chanyeol menunjuk tangan kanan dan dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Astaga, panggilan macam apa itu? _Love?_ Aku merinding mendengarnya, itu menggelikan. Panggil aku Baek saja, diperjalanan tadi juga kau memanggil ku itu"

"Itu panggilan sayang. Aku ingin memanggil mu dengan sebutan lain. Pilih saja, kau ingin ku panggil _Love_ atau _Sweetheart_?" tanya Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, membuat Baekhyun memutar malas matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan"

"Kenapa pilihan nya hanya ada itu? Lagipula kenapa jadi kau yang menentukan panggilan nya?" sungut Baekhyun lalu menyeruput sodanya.

"Karena aku lebih mencintai mu dibandingkan kau mencintaiku" Baekhyun terkejut, dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa karena tersedak minuman sodanya. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, dia menunggu adanya tawaan ataupun ungkapan canda yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tulus, dan menyakinkan gadisnya bahwa apa yang dikatakan dirinya itu benar. Baekhyun menghangat, walaupun itu sangat _cheesy_ dan menggelikan, tapi hei, mereka memang sedang dimabuk cinta, jadi itu hal yang wajar.

"Siapa bilang, justru aku yang lebih mencintai mu" kata Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Aku yang lebih mencintai mu" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku!" sahut Baekhyun

"Aku!" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman nya, dia secara tidak sadar memajukan tubuhnya, mendongkak kepalanya, menyatakan dia yang benar.

"Aku!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol untuk meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Kedua insan itu baru saja akan melanjutkan perdebatan aneh mereka namun suara dua orang paruh baya berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan yang merupakan suami-istri menghentikan mereka.

" _Aigoo_ , anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tau arti tempat umum"

"Tapi mereka juga seperti kita dulu kan pa. Papa dulu malah langsung mencium mama bahkan ketika wajah kita belum sedekat itu"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, menyadari bahwa wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Keduanya memundurkan tubuhnya, melepas genggaman mereka lalu menundukan kepala, tanda meminta maaf membuat para penonton yang lain terganggu. Beruntung, film nya belum dimulai.

"Intinya, aku lebih mencintai mu dan aku akan memanggil mu _Love_ , dimengerti, _sweatheart_?"

"Tapi kau baru saja memanggil ku _sweatheart_?"

" _Perfect_ , kau sudah mengenali panggilan mu. Jadi, kalau kau merasa ketakutan atau apapun itu, oppa mu ini selalu ada untuk melindungi, oke?"

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulut, namun lampu yang meredup menandakan film akan segera dimulai. Gadis itu memilih menutup mulutnya dan menatap lurus layar raksaksa di depannya. Gadis itu tampak tenang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat gelisah. Dia inisiatif menggengam jemari Baekhyun membuat sang gadis menatap nya dengan tanda tanya.

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau memiliki perlindungan" Dan cubitan keras tepat mendarat di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan?" bisik Baekhyun sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar penonton lain.

"Gadis ku sangat pintar" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia masih bisa menggoda Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah mulai ketakutan karena film horor pilihan nya, itu suatu nilai plus nya, dia rasa.

Chanyeol bukan penikmat film horor, _hell,_ dia benci itu, tapi demi memperjuangkan Baekhyun dan panggilan ' _oppa_ ' nya itu, dia rela berpura-pura berani. Dia bahkan sudah mendownload film itu duluan agar bisa mengantisipasi teriakan memekakan telinganya. Dia sangat percaya diri bisa mengatasinya. Tapi sialan, itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Nyatanya, ketika dia mulai menonton adegan menyeramkan itu, dia hanya bisa bertahan untuk tidak menjerit, tapi tetap membuat suara ketakutan. Dan buruknya, Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

 _Aku bahkan sudah menontonya lima kali tetapi kenapa masih menyeramkan juga?_

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang menahan ketakutan nya agar tidak kehilangan harga dirinya. Ayolah, dia yang menggembar-gemborkan akan melindungi Baekhyun jika ketakutan, tapi yang sekarang terlihat adalah pelipis Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan keringat dan genggaman pemuda itu yang semakin erat dengan miliknya. Sesekali, Chanyeol menutupi matanya menggunakan sebelah tangan yang terjulur bebas. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ada-ada saja Chanyeol-nya.

"AAAAAA..." teriak hampir semua penonton termasuk Chanyeol ketika hantu yang ditunggu-tunggu menampakan dirinya. Baekhyun menggelak tawanya namun tidak terlalu keras. Ekspresi ketakutan Chanyeol benar-benar hiburan.

" _Love_ , apakah hantunya sudah tidak ada?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah pergi" jawab Baekhyun singkat, membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya namun kembali menutup organ itu dan berteriak tertahan. Baekhyun mengerjainya.

"Kau bilang sudah tidak ada, Baek!"

"Oh panggilan nya sudah berubah sekarang?"

"Hei, jangan mengerjai ku, ini tidak lucu!" sahut Chanyeol tetap memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun kembali tertawa, Chanyeol tidak tau saja bahwa dia yang membuat situasi ini lucu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ayo kita tonton lagi lanjutan nya" ujar Baekhyun lalu menatap kembali layar di depan mereka.

Film tersebut telah sampai pada saat klimaks mendekati akhir. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada milik Baekhyun, bahkan tubuhnya meringsut turun dan dengan tidak tau malunya, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang gadis. Baekhyun tidak merespon karena terlalu fokus menonton film tersebut. Dan pada saat adegan paling menegangkan, semua orang berteriak, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol menangkup tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada gadis itu. Ketakutan yang menguntungkan bukan?

Lampu teater mulai menyala, menandakan film sudah selesai. Chanyeol masih berada pada posisi nya, enggan beranjak. Sementara Baekhyun mendengus pelan, benar kan kekasihnya mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu menolak. Dia bahkan mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Biarkan sebentar saja, _Love_. Aku suka posisi ini"

"Aku yang tidak suka. Ayolah Chanyeol, ini tempat umum, cepat lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membatalkan kencan ini"

"Jangan!" ujar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu memandangi Baekhyun kesal. Dia sudah susah payah mempersiapkan ini semua, walaupun yang ini tidak berjalan sesuai kemauan nya sih. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak rela jika kencan ini dibatalkan.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan Chanyeol mengekori gadisnya dari belakang. Mereka keluar dari teater itu. Saat sampai di dekat pintu keluar, tubuhnya menabrak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiam di tempat.

"Ku kira kau akan melindungi layaknya seorang _'oppa'_ " ejek Baekhyun

"Aku kan melindungi mu dengan pelukan ku, _Love_ "

"Dibanding pelukan perlindungan mu, ku kira lebih tepat disebut pelukan meminta perlindungan dari ku"

"Aku menolak gagasan itu"

"Akui saja kau ketakutan menonton film itu. Lihat telapak tangan ku bahkan memerah akibat genggaman mu" adu Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan telapak tangan nya.

Chanyeol memandang itu menyeringai. Dia kemudian meraih kedua telapak tangan tersebut membaliknya sehingga punggung tangan Baekhyun terlihat dan mengangkat untuk mengecupnya pelan.

"Itu obat pereda sakitnya" Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Dan entah setan apa yang sudah berpindah ke tubuh Baekhyun, dia malah tersipu malu tapi reflek langsung menarik tangan nya. Baekhyun sudah gila.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika tersipu malu, _Love_ "

"Kau benar-benar gombal. Ku rasa aku harus sedikit menjauh dari mu, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului pemuda itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh senang menatap punggung Baekhyun. Tapi senyuman nya meluntur ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan di teater tadi. Habis sudah image _'oppa'_ nya yang dia bangun di awal mula. Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone untuk melihat notes yang dipenuhi rencana kencan nya. Dia mengeluarkan stylus dari tempatnya dan mencoret serta menulis beberapa kata.

 _Stage 1_

 _Aktivitas_ _: Menonton film horror, **checklist**_

 _Misi :_ _Membuat Baekhyun menggengam erat tangan ku dan bersedekap manja dalam rengkuhan ku, **coret**_

 _Tipe Oppa :_ _Pemberani, **coret**_

 _Catatan : Baekhyun bukan penakut_ _,_ _aku mempermalukan diri ku sendiri untuk mengajaknya menonton film ini. Tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan pelukan nya saat ketakutan tadi. Itu sangat hangat dan mendebarkan ^^ #akupastisudahgila_

 _Succes rate : 0% T.T_

Chanyeol menutup notes nya saat menyadari Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tidak tau mereka akan kemana jadi mau tak mau, dia harus mengajak Chanyeol berjalan bersama. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman nya dan berlari menyamai posisi Baekhyun lalu berjalan beriringan dengan gadisnya.

 _Stage 2, I'm coming_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak sedang berjalan bergandengan menyusuri trotoar jalanan dilatarbelakangi oleh gelapnya malam. Sesekali terlihat Chanyeol yang mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan nya yang bebas terjulur, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mencubit ku terus, pipi ku bisa melebar nantinya" sungut Baekhyun, kemudian membalas mencubit pipi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Cubitan ku tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh, pipi mu melebar karena kau terlalu banyak makan, _Love_ " Chanyeol mencubit Baekhyun lagi, kali ini bukan di pipi.

"Jangan hidung ku! Astaga itu lebih sakit Chanyeol. Hidung ku memerah, aku pasti akan menjadi badut kalau kau mencubit ku terus menerus" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan mengusap-usap hidungnya menggunakan kedua tangan nya.

"Kau sudah terlalu lucu untukku, _Love_. Kau tidak perlu berpikiran berubah menjadi badut untuk menghibur ku"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memukul pundak Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Sebenarnya otak Chanyeol itu kenapa sih? Apa sudah konslet? Siapa yang menawarkan diri menjadi badut?

Baekhyun masih mengusap hidung mungilnya yang terasa sangat pas untuk dicubit jemari Chanyeol. Saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak tau akan kemana, Baekhyun membalikan badannya namun tidak menemukan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tapi sosok yang dicari tidak juga menampakan wajahnya. Baekhyun sempat panik, karena jujur dia tidak tau daerah ini.

"Mencari ku?" Bahu Baekhyun ditepuk oleh seseorang yang diyakini gadis itu adalah Chanyeol. Suara berat indah itu, siapa lagi yang memilikinya?

"Kau membuat ku ta...hei..apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Kau dapat darimana benda itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Saat ini, pemuda itu tengah memakai sebuah bola berwarna merah di hidungnya lalu tersenyum lebar, menaikan alisnya seakan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menebak.

"Ah...kau menjadi badut?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa ingin menjadi badut?"

"Untuk menghibur mu tentu saja. Anggap saja permintaan maaf ku karena sering mencubit hidung dan pipi mu, tapi sungguh kau memang benar-benar lucu" ujar Chanyeol tak lupa mencubit hidung Baekhyun lagi.

"Hei..jangan cubit lagi!"

"Kau kira mendapatkan badut yang tampan seperti ini gratis? Kau harus membayarnya, tidak perlu pakai uang, hanya biarkan saja aku mencubit mu sepuasku"

"Kau bilang itu karena permintaan maaf mu tadi, aku bahkan tidak memintanya. Kau tidak bisa dipercaya" Chanyeol hanya menggendikan bahunya dan menarik Baekhyun ke salah satu kerumunan. Orang banyak tersebut ternyata tengah menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh musisi jalanan.

Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun untuk berada tepat di depannya, saat dia berusaha untuk membuat mereka berdua berada di barisan paling depan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menangkup tubuh kecil Baekhyun, memastikan gadisnya aman dan terlindungi. Walaupun agak susah, namun mereka berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang paling baik untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukan.

"Kalau tidak karena tubuh pendek mu, kita tidak perlu berdesakan seperti tadi, _Love_ " ejek Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya pada milik pemuda itu.

"Itu konsekuensi mu karena kau kan yang mengajak ku"

" _Point_ yang bagus" balas Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada band yang tampaknya akan memulai lagu baru mereka.

Sejenak tidak ada obrolan, ejekan serta gombalan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua insan itu. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati lantunan musik yang dipersembahkan. Mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan dan menggerakan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kiri seiring dengan pergerakan penonton lainnya. Riuh tepuk tangan menandakan bahwa pertunjukan akan berakhir, membuat beberapa penonton menyuarakan kekecewaannya.

"Terimakasih telah hadir dan mendukung kami disini, semoga kalian menikmati musik yang telah kami bawakan. Untuk hari ini, spesial, akan ada _encore_ dari seorang pemuda yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu ciptaannya, khusus untuk sang kekasih" ujar sang vokalis sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Woah romantisnya, aku iri pada kekasih dari pemuda itu"

"Kau kan punya aku" spontan Chanyeol

"Yeah, seorang kekasih yang sering mencubit hidung dan pipi kekasihnya, dan sekarang tengah menjadi badut untuk lebih menyiksa kekasihnya" sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan bangganya menuju ke atas panggung dan semua orang tampak tertawa karena hal itu. Ya, dengan bola merah di hidung Chanyeol, nampaknya ketampanan yang dimiliki menurun beberapa persen.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Aku tau aku tampan tapi aku sedang bersama kekasih ku kesini, jadi jangan harap ada yang bisa meminta nomor handphone setelah ini selesai ya" Ucapan Chanyeol mengundang kekehan dari penonton berpasangan dan desah kekecewaan dari sekumpulan gadis yang diyakini masih menyendiri itu.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti heran dengan apa yang melekat di hidung ku ini, untuk informasi saja, aku tengah menjadi badut untuk bisa menghibur kekasih ku yang suka merajuk itu" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, membuat para penonton lain pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tetap memandangi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kekasih ku, dan ku harap, ketika aku melakukannya dengan baik, kalian akan memanggil ku _'oppa'_ , mengerti kan?"

"Ne" sahut para penonton

"Untuk kekasih ku yang iri dengan dirinya sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengar itu.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun dan mulai bernyanyi dengan petikan gitarnya. Baekhyun mengenali lagu itu. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan ketika mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Pemuda di hadapannya ini tampak sangat menghayati lirik lagu tersebut. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. Benar-benar tampan.

"Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!" teriak para gadis membuat Baekhyun sempat menutup telinganya karena teriakan mereka terlalu keras. Penampilan Chanyeol telah selesai dan ia langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin memanggil ku _'_ _oppa_ _'_?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka dipanggil _'_ _oppa_ _'_ oleh gadis-gadis itu" Kali ini Chanyeol yang menggeleng.

"Apa gunanya punya seribu orang yang memanggil ku _'oppa'_ ketika gadis ku saja tidak menyebut ku itu?" Chanyeol menggesekan hidung nya yang dihiasi bola itu ke hidung Baekhyun.

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama, Chanyeol menunduk tanda berterimakasih dan kedua insan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kerumunan diiringi decakan kekaguman akan sosok Chanyeol yang dianggap sangat romantis oleh para gadis lainnya.

"Gombal" sahut Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya, Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Itu aku"

"Tebar pesona"

"Itu juga aku"

"Aku...mencintaimu..." Baekhyun kemudian mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Baekhyun yang tidak disertai candaan apapun. Dia mengulum senyumnya dan memandang Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, _Love_ "

 _Stage 2_

 _Aktivitas : Menyanyi lagu untuk Baekhyun di depan umum, **checklist**_

 _Misi :_ _Membuatnya meneriakan 'Oppa' di tengah kerumunan orang saat penampilan ku, **coret**_

 _Tipe Oppa : Romantis, Keren dan dipuja banyak wanita, **anggap saja checklist ;)**_

 _Catatan : Dia melakukan pengakuan pada ku_ _di saat-saat terakhir_ _, aku sangat bahagia, huaa :D_

 _Succes Rate : Mungkin 50% #semogasaja_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Maaf tapi kami sudah tutup dan tidak bisa memberikan layanan ini lagi"

Perkataan tersebut membuat Chanyeol lemas, namun dia masih tidak mau menyerah. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku akan bayar tiga kali lipat, jadi mohon biarkan kami menaiki perahu itu 15 menit saja, tidak akan lebih. Aku mohon paman" pinta Chanyeol memelas. Ini stage terakhir yang ia rencanakan, dan dia tidak mau ini gagal.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, mungkin memang tidak bisa, kita pulang saja" sahut Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk tidak memohon lagi. Sudah lima menit mereka meminta kelonggaran waktu, tapi kesepakatan tidak juga didapatkan.

"Kumohon paman, boleh ya?""

Pria paruh baya berumur 45 tahun itu terlihat berpikir, menimbang penawaran yang Chanyeol berikan dan akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung memeluk penjaga wahana tersebut. Dia amat senang. Baekhyun pun turut berterimakasih dan mereka berdua membungkuk bersyukur.

Kedua insan itu berjalan ke tepi danau, Chanyeol menaiki perahu itu terlebih dahulu, tangannya terulur memegang tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan menginjakan satu kakinya di perahu. Saat gadis itu sepenuhnya naik ke perahu, Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Mereka tersenyum senang saat sudah menaiki wahana yang diidam-idamkan.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan dayungnya, mereka bergerak ke arah tengah danau yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang cukup lebat. Pemuda itu mendayung pelan, sembari mengamati wajah gadisnya yang nampak terpesona dengan rembulan yang menampakkan dirinya malam itu.

"Indah" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya, bulannnya sangat indah dan kita bisa melihatnya jelas dari sini" sahut Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian kembali mengamati pemandangan langit.

"Maksud ku kau bodoh. Kau yang indah" tukas Chanyeol membuat gadisnya tersipu malu.

Baekhyun seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai gombalan Chanyeol, tapi jantungnya tetap tidak mau diajak kompromi. Dia selalu saja berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah dan memerah lagi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tengah danau. Chanyeol menghentikan dayungan nya dan merangkak pelan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu memandang lekat gadis itu. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu.

"Kau sangat indah, _Love_. Bahkan entah kenapa, semakin aku memandang mu, kau semakin cantik. Aku rasa aku akan gila"

"Mungkin karena semakin malam, kau jadi tidak bisa melihat ku dengan baik. Dan itu impas, aku juga merasa gila karena mu" kekeh Baekhyun membalas gombalan Chanyeol bercanda. Keduanya tertawa.

"Itu mungkin juga, aku harus membeli kacamata kalau begitu""

"Dan aku akan menghancurkan kacamata itu agar aku selalu cantik dimata mu"

"Gadis ku belajar dengan sangat baik, haha"

Mereka kembali terdiam, masih rakus untuk mengagumi lekuk wajah masing-masing. Chanyeol kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk genggaman mereka dengan tangan satu lagi yang terjulur bebas.

"Kau tau _Love_ kenapa aku mengajak mu kesini?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Ku dengar kalau ada pasangan yang naik perahu di danau ini, mereka akan bersama selamanya" jelas Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Namun gadisnya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Itu kalau mereka menaikinya sebelum jam 9 malam, di atas jam 9, penunggu danau yang baik akan bergantian dengan arwah hantu perawan yang selalu berusaha memutuskan hubungan setiap pasangan. Makanya wahana ini tutup jam 9" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan wajah tenangnya, sementara Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, menatap tak percaya. Jadi maksudnya mereka akan berpisah? Dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa selamanya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Apa?! Astaga, _Love_ , kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi. Kalau begitu kita tidak harus menaiki perahu sialan ini" sungut Chanyeol, berusaha beranjak dan menuju ke arah dayung perahu, berniat menepi, tapi lengan Baekhyun menahannya. Pemuda itu menatap gadisnya, Baekhyun menggeleng, melarang Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau ingin kita putus?! Lepaskan, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kita akan menepi sekarang"

Wajah serius Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa lepas. Gadis itu bahkan memegangi perutnya, Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mengerti akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengerjainya. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya namun masih tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus melihat wajah mu tadi. Itu sangat lucu, hahaha" ujar Baekhyun namun Chanyeol masih tidak bereaksi, oleh karena itu, Baekhyun pun terdiam dan memandangi Chanyeol lekat. Pemuda itu meminimalisir jarak mereka dengan cepat dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau tau, aku hampir saja serangan jantung mendengar lelucon mu yang tidak lucu itu"" Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium gadis itu lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih berhasrat. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela.

"Jadi setelah stage 3 ini, berapa _success rate_ yang akan kau perkirakan agar aku memanggil mu ' _oppa_ _'_ _?_ _"_ tanya Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Kau melihat notes rencana kencan ku?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

Chanyeol tidak percaya ini. Sejak kapan gadisnya tau akan hal itu? Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Astaga dia ingin menceburkan diri saja rasanya sekarang. Mau taruh dimana muka tampannya ini?

"Aku melihatnya ketika kau meninggalkan handphone mu di mobil saat ke toilet tadi, dalam perjalanan kita"

"Ini memalukan""

"Kau malah terlihat lucu di mataku karena melakukan itu"

"Tapi..."

"Terimakasih telah merencanakan kencan ini, Chanyeol...oppa" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat sementara pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempat. Tadi Baekhyun bilang apa? Memanggil nya apa? Tunggu dulu... ini bukan mimpi kan?

Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan respon Chanyeol yang berlebihan itu. Apa dia harus mengambil handphonenya dan mengabadikan moment dimana Park Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh? Gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya di udara, tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, membuat jiwa pemuda itu kembali lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol oppa...kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu, semburat merah lagi-lagi menghiasi pipinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi""

"Chanyeol oppa..., kau menyukainya?""

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tengkuk sang gadis dan mulai menciuminya. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu pelan namun menuntut. Dia ingin mengendalikan dirinya agar ciuman itu tidak terlalu bergairah. Dia hanya ingin, Baekhyun mengingatnya sebagai ciuman manis yang mendebarkan hatinya bukan karena hormon mereka yang sedang bergejolak. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, Baekhyun tidak terima, dia malah mencegah kepala pemuda itu dan mereka saling bertautan ria.

Mengetahui mereka sama-sama membutuhkan untuk menghirup udara, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka terengah-engah dan saling memandang.

"Kau membuat ku bergairah, dan itu membuat ku ingin menghukum mu" Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku akan mendapat hukuman lebih karena ini kan?" Gadis itu mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol cepat. Pemuda itu tidak merespon.

"Dan karena ini" Kali ini pipi kiri Chanyeol yang jadi sasaran.

"Dan ini juga" Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol.

"Dan pasti hukuman karena ini yang paling berat" ujar Baekhyun kemudian mencium Chanyeol, melumat bibir kesukaan nya itu sigap.

Baekhyun kembali memandangi Chanyeol dan mendekati wajah itu lagi. Dia mencondongkan arah tubuhnya ke arah samping pemuda itu, tepat nya ke telinga sang kekasih.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang akan ku dapat, Chanyeol oppa?" bisik seduktif Baekhyun, kemudian bermain di rambut Chanyeol, menjamahnya sensual.

Chanyeol terlihat menggertakan giginya menahan nafsu, oh tidak, tidak lagi. Apa gadisnya sedang menggodanya saat ini? Padahal Chanyeol tidak sama sekali mengharapkan ini terjadi. Sungguh, pikiran mesum yang saat ini tengah menghinggapi fantasi liarnya semakin bermain. Kalau begini caranya, pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi menahan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku hukum, _Love_?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu lagi sembari menggigit bibirnya malu, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Permintaan dikabulkan" ujar Chanyeol menyeringai.

Pemuda itu mulai berkutat dengan bibir Baekhyun sementara tangannya sudah berkeliaran di titik-titik sensitif gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun melenguhkan desahan nya. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar melaksanakan aksi jamahan nya. Perahu yang bergoyang akibat aktivitas panas mereka membuat kedua insan itu menyadari bahwa mereka masih ada di atas perahu, di tengah danau. Hebat.

"Sial, kenapa setiap kita melakukan ini selalu berada di luar ruangan sih?" sunggut Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuan nya dan merangkak menuju dayung perahu lalu mendayungnya sekuat tenaga. Hanya ada satu hal yang dia pikirkan. Mereka harus segera berpindah tempat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menatap malas pintu rumahnya saat seseorang menggedornya cukup keras. Dia pun terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas menontonya dan menghampiri pintu tersebut. _Mengganggu saja_.

"Lama sekali sih membuka pintunya" tukas Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya.

"Astaga kau membasahi lantai rumah ku, harusnya kau meniriskan tubuhmu dulu di luar" ujar Sehun menatap Jongin yang langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, baju ku yang tertinggal waktu itu masih ada kan di kamar mu?" Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu untuk menonton tv lagi.

"Hei Sehun, buatkan aku teh hangat, jangan terlalu manis ya"

"Kau kira aku pembantu mu" sahut Sehun namun mengikuti permintaan teman nya tersebut. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kau yang terbaik, aku akan mandi" Kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum pemuda itu menghilang ke kamar Sehun.

Jongin sudah menganggap rumah Sehun adalah rumahnya, jadi hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Dia pun memasuki kamar minimalis itu dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan bersiap untuk menjalankan misinya. Misi tersebut adalah alasan mengapa dia ke rumah Sehun malam ini. Jongin harus mencari tau kebenaran tentang sesuatu yang mengganggu nya beberapa hari ini.

Jongin mulai menggeledah tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan Sehun sebagai tempat persembunyian. Mulai dari bawah bantal, lemari, laci meja, kolong tempat tidur, buffet dan lain sebagainya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin mengernyit heran, dia berpikir keras untuk menerka dimana Sehun akan menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Dia berkacak pinggang dan beberapa menit kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. _R_ _uang kerja_.

Baru saja Jongin akan menghambur ke ruang kerja Sehun, sahabatnya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Menatap Jongin dengan curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jongin? Kau mandi selama satu jam?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Jongin tampak menenangkan diri karena hampir tertangkap basah menggeledah kamar Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin berendam air hangat lebih lama. Di luar sangat dingin, kau tau?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo ke bawah, ku rasa teh mu sudah mendingin, biar ku tambahkan air panas lagi" ujar Sehun dan untuk saat ini, Jongin patuh menurutinya. Dia sedang mencari cara agar bisa masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun. Tapi bagaimana?

Mereka menuruni tangga dan mendudukan diri di ruang tamu. Jongin mengambil secangkir teh yang telah disediakan Sehun, setelah pemuda itu menambahkan air panas ke dalamnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke Busan, sudah 2 hari disana, tapi malam ini dia akan pulang. Dia sedang merencanakan pameran lukisan kelompoknya agar bisa dilaksanakan bulan ini" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa basah kuyup padahal kau memakai mobil mu?"

"Mobil ku sempat mogok tadi dan ketika aku memperbaikinya, hujan datang, ini semua salah mu, Sehun" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Apa aku salah dengar? Kau menyalahkan ku?"

"Karena kau melupakan laporan keuangan yang aku minta 3 hari yang lalu. Aku harus nya menyerahkan nya ke para pemegang saham hari ini"

Sehun menepuk dahinya, dia melupakan hal itu. Oh tidak, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"Astaga Jongin, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar melupakan nya" sesal Sehun yang dibalas kekehan Jongin.

"Kau pasti terlalu sibuk dengan ulah penggemar baru mu itu kan? Kau seharusnya menerima dia saja, dia hampir sempurna menurut ku. Kasihan kan Luhan harus menerima perlakuan dingin mu itu selama ini"

"Oh katakan itu pada seseorang yang memberi perlakuan dingin kepada Kyungsoo dari setahun yang lalu" sindir Sehun, membuat Jongin melemparkan bantal sofa padanya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan. Siapa lagi yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Sehun bergegas membuka pintu dan tampaklah seorang gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hei Sehun, oh ada Jongin juga, hai. Chanyeol menyuruh ku untuk mengurus cemilan malam mu, seperti kemarin" jelas Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jongin tersenyum menggoda sedangkan Sehun memutar matanya malas. Kakaknya ini pasti berniat menjodohkan nya dengan Luhan. Astaga, kepalanya hampir pecah karena selama beberapa waktu ini, Luhan kerap kali datang dan berusaha menarik perhatian nya.

"Lu, kalau bisa buatkan aku juga ya, haha. Ah Sehun aku pinjam ruang kerja mu ya, biarkan saja aku yang mengerjakan nya. Kau disini saja menemani Luhan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu" kata Jongin sembari mengedipkan mata pada Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk setuju, sementara Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia mau menonton tv saja.

"Kurasa kau yang kerasukan arwah gaib ada bagusnya juga, kau jadi lebih baik. _Well_ , terimakasih banyak Jongin"

Entah dewi fortuna yang tengah berpihak padanya atau apa, dia sangat bersyukur Luhan datang, sehingga itu bisa menyibukan Sehun dan membuatnya lebih leluasa menjalankan misinya. Jongin pun melesat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun. Dia menggeledah hampir semuanya namun masih tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"Dimana kira-kira Sehun akan menyimpan suatu rahasia jika itu berada di ruang kerja nya? Ah ini membuat ku gila! Apa memang aku saja yang terlalu curiga?" Jongin frustasi, dia kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya sejenak, dan menemukan kejanggalan pada sebuah kardus yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Gorden yang begitu panjang tampak sengaja dipasang untuk menutupinya separuh bagian kardus. Jongin pun mendekati nya.

Pemuda itu membuka kardus tersebut lalu menemukan sebuah brangkas kecil berwarna abu-abu. Terdapat suatu kombinasi angka yang harus diketahui untuk bisa melihat isi dari brankas tersebut. Jongin kembali berpikir, dan hanya ini yang bisa dia pikirkan.

 _060592_

 _Klik_

Berhasil, wajahnya datar, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya mengetahui _password_ itu. Ternyata dunia Sehun memang masih terpusat pada gadis yang sama. Jemari Jongin terampil untuk membuka brankas tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen serta foto. Matanya membulat lebar. Gertakan di giginya semakin terdengar saat Jongin melihat sebuah foto seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Dia mengusap foto tersebut. Air matanya tumpah. Itu gadisnya. Dan Sehun menyembunyikannya.

Dengan langkah gontai dipenuhi amarah, Jongin berlari ke lantai bawah membawa semua berkas itu. Dia menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja mematikan televisinya. Sehun mengernyit heran melihat mata Jongin yang memerah.

"Kau kenap..."

Bugh.. belum selesai Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya, pukulan keras sudah mendarat di pipi kanan pemuda itu hinga ia terpental jatuh. Sudut bibir Sehun yang sobek mengeluarkan darah. Sebelum Sehun bisa mencerna apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh Jongin, dengan membabi buta, Jongin kembali menghajar Sehun dengan posisi Jongin yang berada di atas pemuda itu. Air mata Jongin menetes, jatuh ke permukaan wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Dia masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

Luhan berteriak ketakutan, ia berusaha melerai Jongin yang masih sibuk memukul Sehun. Gadis itu menarik lengan Jongin yang hendak menonjok pipi Sehun, namun karena kekuatan Jongin yang lebih besar, pemuda itu menghempaskan kontak nya dengan Luhan, hingga Luhan ikut terpental jatuh, membentur meja dan pingsan. Sehun yang melihat itu marah, Jongin tidak seharusnya kasar pada seorang wanita. Akhirnya Sehun pun membalas pukulan Jongin, hingga pemuda itu terjatuh disampingnya.

"Kau gila Jongin! Apa yang terjadi pada mu, hah?!" tukas Sehun masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Jongin masih dipenuhi amarah, dia bangkit mendudukan diri, lalu memukul Sehun lagi, hingga membuat posisi awal mereka terlihat kembali.

"Brengsek kau Sehun! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan nya dari ku hah?! Kau mau aku kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa lagi seperti dulu?! Kau benar-benar brengsek Sehun!" ujar Jongin menggengam erat kerah baju Sehun, berniat memukulnya lagi namun tidak jadi. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang tersakiti. _Tidak_. _Tidak lagi_. Dia tidak mau kehilangan gadisnya lagi untuk kedua kali.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri dan melihat dokumen yang berhamburan disampingnya. Astaga, ini dokumen rahasia yang ia sembunyikan di brangkasnya kan? Kenapa Jongin bisa menemukan nya? Dan itu artinya, Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sehun memegang kepalanya yang pusing akibat pukulan Jongin serta masalah ini.

" _Password_ brankas mu bahkan tanggal kelahiran nya, Sehun. Hebat sekali kau ini... Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengkhianati ku lagi" desis Jongin pelan, seakan sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sehun yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya, rasa perih menjalari pipinya yang luka akibat terkena tetesan air mata. Sehun ikut menangis. Ini benar-benar bukan niatnya.

Pemuda itu beringsut mendekati kaki Jongin dan memegang nya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, lalu menatap Jongin yang masih saja menangis.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, ku mohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Maafkan atas keegoisan ku, Jongin. Aku benar-benar berniat memberitahu mu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa hah?! Kau memang sengaja kan ingin memisahkan kami lagi? Kau benar-benar brengsek Sehun! Brengsek!"

"Kau kira hanya kau yang terluka hah?! Kau kira hanya kau yang menjadi gila waktu itu?! Aku juga Jongin, aku juga. Aku juga mencintainya seperti kau mencintainya"

"Brengsek, masih bisa kau mengatakan cinta setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya?! Dasar Brengsek!"

Sehun terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengelak. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin kejadiannya seperti ini. Sehun kira semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Pemuda itu kira semuanya sudah akan selesai dan memulai awalnya kembali. Tapi dia salah.

Jongin menatap sinis Sehun yang masih berlutut memegangi kakinya, dia menendang perut Sehun untuk mengenyahkan sahabatnya itu dan Jongin pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Hujan lebat masih melanda, namun Jongin tak menghiraukannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun berusaha menyusul Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin?" teriak Sehun di depan pintu rumahnya, berusaha menyandingi suara hujan.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku. Termasuk kau Sehun!" jawab Jongin kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan kendaraan itu.

Sehun kalut, dia tau dengan persis apa maksud Jongin. Dengan tertatih, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja ruang tamu, hendak menyusul Jongin dan segala kelakuan tak terkiranya itu. Namun sosok Luhan yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. _Sial! Sial!_

Dia meraih handphonennya lalu mendial nomor satu, namun jawaban operator membuatnya resah. Sang pemilik handpone tengah menonaktifkan benda itu. Sehun kembali mendial nomor dua dan suara sapaan yang terdengar membuat Sehun sedikit lega.

"Ada ap...?"

"Hyung, gawat hyung...gawat...Jongin...dia sudah tau...dan Luhan pingsan...aku tidak...Akh! Bagaimana menjelaskannya? " ujar Sehun sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei _brother, slow down_ , katakan perlahan Sehun, perlahan saja. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Dan kenapa Luhan bisa jatuh pingsan hmm?"

"Luhan pingsan karena melerai aku dan Jongin yang tengah berkelahi. Dan Jongin...dia... Baekhyun...Maafkan aku hyung, ini semua salahku, maafkan aku hyung...maafkan aku" Isakan tangis Sehun tak bisa teredam lagi.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Jangan menangis, oke? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Cepat katakan padaku!" Sehun mendengar nada khawatir dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu di penuturan Chanyeol. Dia harus segera memberitahunya.

"Kau harus kesini secepatnya hyung. Jongin sudah tau hyung bahwa Baekhyun..."

"Iya?"

"Bahwa Baekhyun... adalah tunangannya" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu memutuskan sambungan mereka. Sekarang dia harus menolong Luhan.

 **-TBC-**

Updated, dan aku tau kalian pasti teler baca chapter ini, haha. Aku ga akan banyak ngomong, hehe, kasian mata kalian yang pasti sudah leelaaaah sekaaaliii. Cuma mau bilang semoga selalu bisa menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan ya, maaf juga kalo kepanjangan. Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Mohon berkenan meninggalkan jejak yaa :D Salam ChanBaek, review aku bales dibawah ini ;)

* * *

azurradeva : Ini hampir full Chanbaek yaaa, lunas lunas, kekeke. Semoga dapet lovey dovey nya, hehe. Makasih banyak udh selalu support dan review, hehe. Mohon dukungan kedepan nya lagi. Semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur yaaa ;)

realvina : Aduh cantik, aku mau nangis, komen kamu panjang banget T.T Aku nangis dipojokan dulu ya, terharu #abaikan. Hahaha, aku berasa ngoreksi jawaban essay kamu deh, hehe. Udah ketauan ya kalo bebek itu adalah tunangan Jongout yeaaaay. Point satu checklist, sisanya akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya yaaa, biarlah rasa penasaran menghantui mu dulu, hehe #evilsmirk #pedebangetkamubakalpenasaran. Nah yang adegan ehem2 itu mungkin krn aku potong kali ya dan baru ku publish agak lama jd feelnya udh menguap, hehe. Pas bikin adegan itu, aku baca ulang yg tbc di chap 5, dan krn pas tbc itu mereka lagi ciuman panas, aku ingin melanjutkan ke yg lebih panas setelah chanyeol ngaku. Huhu, maafkan gagal bikin romance nya. Tapi makasih banyak kejujuran nya. Gue suka gaya lo #sumpahabaikan. Siaaapp, ini udh dilanjut, semoga ga ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur yaaa. Love you so much :*

ChanBMine : Hehe, sabar yaaa, udh ke ungkap tuh kulit permasalahan nya, chapter depan bakal dikupas lebih tajam, setajam ***** #ceritanyanamaacaranyadisensor, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;)

rly : Semua bakal bener2 keungkap chapter besok yaa. Mohon dinantikan, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;)

B Park : Aku agak alay emang sok sok konflik berat, hahaha. Mereka bahkan udh kiss ketika pertama kali bertemu, dan semakin mesum semakin mesum dan semakin mesum, hehehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;) Yohooo

zenbaek : Kalau aku suka kamu, kamu suka aku, kita jadian aja apa? Hahaha #abaikankegilaanini. Semangat real life nya yaaa, gitu deh emang, jangan sampe sakit tuh kamunya, udh elap ingus gitu, hehe. Aku sebenernya ngakak abis bikin jong-out mentang2 nama nya Jong-in, hahahaha. Nih udh ketauan dear, ternyata jeng jeng jeng Baek adalah tunangan Jongin. Sisanya tunggu chapter besok yaa, hehe. Spoiler dilarang keras di balesan komen, hahaha. Ini udh ku update yaaaaa, semoga ga ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur ;) 143 deh buat kamu, hehehe

leorna : Sejujurnya itu karena aku ga berani buat yang begituan, makanya Sehun aku suruh muncul, hahaha. Ini udh ada pencerahan dikitlah ya, walaupun hanya setitik, hehe. Bakal ada kejelasan di chapter berikutnya. Mohon dukungan nyaaa. Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;)

OH PARK : Itu dari Chanyeol asli kok, hehe. Itu cuma hint aja buat nunjukin sesuatu, hehe. Ga apa kok, aku malah seneeeenggg bangeeet kamu udh mau baca dan review cerita alay ini, haha. Waduh semangat rela life nyaaa yaaa, berat memang tapi harus ditempuh #apaansihniauthor #gajeabis. Kan maksudnya tadinya naik, langsung turun neng. Boro-boro jungkir balik, palingan kamu langsung lemes duduk dibangku gegara habis naik rollercoaster #omongangajels #sumpahabaikan. Semua akan dikupas setajam acara gosip di salah satu stasiun tv swasta di chapter depan, hehe. Mohon ditunggu yaaaa ;) Aku juga balesnya kepanjangan ini yak? Hahaha. Berasa mau bikin satu scene ff. Fighting! Hehe. 143 deh buat kamu ;) jangan katakan bye! Aku ga rela #silahkanabaikanlagi

inibaek : Syukur deh kalo kamu suka, semoga chapter yang ini juga yaaa ;) Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;)

nuranipcy : Itu yang bikin aku ngakak malah, hahahaha. Masa jong-out gegara jong-in? Hehehe. Abaikan itu, aku udh kehabisan ide buat nama yang ga mainstream untuk jongin. Itu boleh juga idenya, hahaha. Eh iyaa ga apa ya ampun, aku bersyukur banget kamu udh bisa komen lagi ini, hehe. Cerita alay yg dibaca ini aja udh syukur, keke. Semangat buat tugas nya yaa ;) Makasih banyak udh mau baca yaa, semoga ga membosankan dan bisa menghibur ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Lost in Love (Chapter 8)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Drama, Romance

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

 **Note : Italic means flashback**

 _"Sebenarnya hyung, Baekhyun adalah..."_

 _"Baekhyun adalah?"_

 _Sehun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, meredam isak tangis dan menatap Chanyeol lekat. Dia sangat tidak tega untuk memberitahukan ini, tapi dia tidak ingin hyung-nya itu terjerumus lebih dalam lagi dan bergantung pada cintanya untuk Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun adalah Byun Baekhee, hyung. Sahabat kecil ku sekaligus tunangan Jongin" aku Sehun membuat kaki Chanyeol lemas, akhirnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendudukan diri di meja terdekat._

 _Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Byun Baekhee? Itu adalah nama yang tidak terlalu asing ditelinganya. Sehun sering kali menceritakan gadis itu, tentang bagaimana Sehun mencari nya mati-matian dan kemungkinan besar bahwa Baekhee memang benar telah meninggal. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui detail mengenai peristiwa naas itu, karena Sehun tidak pernah mau mengungkitnya, dan sekarang sepertinya Sehun harus dengan senang hati berbagi kejadian pahit itu padanya._

" _Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang hyung"_

" _Aku punya waktu untuk mendengarnya, mulailah Sehun" tegas Chanyeol._

" _Aku dan Baekhee, atau bisa dibilang Baekhyun adalah sahabat kecil. Kami sama-sama tumbuh di panti asuhan tanpa kasih sayang orangtua. Aku dan Baekhyun saling menguatkan satu sama lain, sehingga kami bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik." Sehun mengambil jeda, mulai membentuk cekungan kecil di wajahnya, dia sedang bernostalgia._

" _Tunggu dulu, bukankah Baekhyun mempunyai ayah yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Aku akan menjelaskan itu nanti, karena agak sulit dijelaskan di awal cerita ini"_

" _Baiklah, teruskan" jawab Chanyeol mengangguk walaupun kurang memahami apa maksud Sehun._

" _Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cantik, pintar, ramah, dan sangat baik. Dia punya segalanya. Setiap pemikiran nya selalu positif dan selalu berhasil menguatkan ku di saat aku terpuruk. Dia juga selalu memprioritaskan ku dalam setiap hal yang akan dia lakukan. Kami hampir tak pernah terpisahkan. Awalnya aku pikir aku hanya kagum dan terbiasa akan kebersamaan kami, namun ketika Jongin masuk dalam naskah kami berdua, aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada nya" Sehun tersenyum kecut kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, berharap pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya, karena ceritanya belum selesai. Chanyeol mengerti dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan._

" _Kami berpisah sekolah di tingkat SMA lalu aku menemukan sahabat baru di sekolah ku, dialah Jongin. Suatu kali, secara tidak sengaja mereka berkenalan dan Jongin mengatakan pada ku bahwa dia tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Aku masih belum sadar akan perasaan ku dan malah menjodohkan mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan dengan aku sebagai penghubungnya"_

" _Kau sangat bodoh" sahut Chanyeol pelan dibalas anggukan Sehun yang menerawang ke depan, menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Tapi ini baru penyesalan pertamanya._

" _Aku selalu senang melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun saat Jongin menggodanya. Aku juga bahagia ketika dengan antusias Baekhyun menceritakan mengenai kencan pertamanya dengan Jongin. Aku juga lega mengetahui ciuman pertama Baekhyun diambil oleh Jongin, setidaknya aku merestui mereka. Dan aku amat bersukacita ketika pada tahun kedua kami di universitas, Jongin mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertunangan. Air mata ku mengalir seiring pelukan Baekhyun yang mengerat. Setelah itu aku tau, bahwa semua perasaan senang itu hanya kebohongan belaka yang aku buat untuk membentengi diri ini agar tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Aku hancur saat itu" Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Sehun yang saat ini menghapus pelan air matanya. Sehun pasti sangat tersiksa karena hal itu._

" _Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan, benar kan hyung?" tanya Sehun tertawa renyah hendak menghibur diri._

" _Kau berjiwa besar Sehun, dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh dan terlambat menyadari perasaan mu sendiri" Chanyeol harap perkataan itu membuat Sehun merasa baikan._

" _Aku mencarikan mereka cincin pertunangan yang sesuai dengan selera Baekhyun. Aku bahkan sempat memakaikan cincin itu padanya, memastikan bahwa ukurannya tepat. Saat itu, aku merasa sudah cukup dan tak kan meminta lebih. Aku hanya berharap mereka bahagia karena dengan begitu, aku tak kan menyesali keputusan ku. Tapi halangan terbesar yang kami khawatirkan bersama terjadi, ibu Jongin mengetahui hubungan mereka dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka"_

" _Ibu nya menentang mereka? Kenapa?"_

" _Alasan umum, Jongin adalah orang kaya dan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yatim piatu. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan bahwa jika Baekhyun masih berhubungan dengan Jongin, dia tidak segan untuk mencelakai Baekhyun. Dan itu terjadi dua kali, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jongin sudah bertindak untuk menghentikan ibunya tapi dia terlalu lemah, hal itu yang membuat ku ingin merebut Baekhyun dari tangannya, dan akhirnya itu ku lakukan, di malam pertunangan mereka" ujar Sehun seraya mengambil dompet yang ada di kantung celananya. Dia membuka dompet itu, lalu menarik sebuah foto kecil dan bangkit berdiri._

 _Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menjulurkan foto tersebut. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan mengamati siapa saja yang terpotret di dalamnya. Ada Sehun, seorang gadis yang tidak dikenali Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Tapi siapa gadis itu? Mereka semua sedang tersenyum, namun Chanyeol tau, senyuman Sehun tidaklah tulus._

" _Gadis itu Baekhyun, hyung, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, tiga tahun yang lalu" jelas Sehun mengerti akan raut wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan. Chanyeol mendekatkan foto itu ke wajahnya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengenali gadis itu sebagai Baekhyun._

" _Tapi wajahnya tidak sama? Mereka tampak seperti orang yang berbeda" jawab Chanyeol, Sehun mendudukan diri disamping kakak angkatnya itu dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ini adalah penyesalan nya yang kedua._

" _Malam itu, aku melihat beberapa orang mencurigakan berada dekat dengan pesta pertunangan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Pesta itu tidak besar, hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat seperti teman kami di bangku sekolah menengah dan kuliah, pengurus panti beserta adik-adik panti lainnya. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka yang ingin mencelakai Baekhyun ketika aku keluar sebentar dari acara untuk menenangkan diri. Aku pikir aku harus membawa Baekhyun kabur dari situ."_

" _Dan kau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _Tentu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Hujan turun deras saat itu, setelah mereka resmi bertunangan, aku menyelinap ke ruang rias dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari lokasi. Aku segera membawanya kabur menggunakan mobil. Aku tidak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Jongin, karena aku takut akan terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Jongin yang melihat hal itu mengejar ku, dan kami melakukan balapan liar di tengah badai. Hujan sempat mempengaruhi konsetrasi mengemudi ku, namun setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, hujan berhenti, aku cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu. Jujur, mengemudi dengan cuaca seperti itu sangat membahayakan keselamatan kami. Ku kira kecelakaan tidak akan menghampiri kami, tapi takdir berkata lain." Ujar Sehun sedikit memperlihatkan wajah takutnya karena akan menceritakan bagian yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya._

" _Suara pekikan Baekhyun masih terdengar jelas di telinga ku, dia bersikeras ingin aku menghentikan mobil dan mengembalikannya pada Jongin. Rontaan Baekhyun yang memegang setir mobil membuat ku lepas kendali. Aku tidak sempat melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya, yang aku tau, kami menabrak sebuah pohon tua, yang akhirnya tumbang dan menimpa mobil kami" Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya, mencoba mengingat kenangan buruk yang selalu ia coba untuk lupakan. Chanyeol yang turut prihatin mengelus pundak Sehun lembut._

" _Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Darah yang ada di tangan ku sangatlah banyak, aku merasa akan mati saat itu, tapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Aku mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan yang ku temukan adalah tubuh Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri dengan warna merah di kepalanya berada tidak jauh dari ku. Aku berusaha menatap mobil ku yang ringsek, yang bagian depannya telah dilahap api. Mobil ku terbakar. Aku ingin berteriak pada semua orang disana untuk tidak memperdulikan ku, bahwa mereka harus segera menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Mereka harus mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari situ, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Tapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membuka mulut, tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Aku frustasi, kepala ku sakit sekali waktu itu, dan akhirnya, aku menutup mata, menyerah pada keadaan"_

 _Sehun kembali terdiam sebentar. Jujur, dia benar-benar sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol._

" _Setelah aku sadar, mereka menjelaskan pada ku bahwa aku dan Jongin terlibat kecelakaan beruntun, satu orang tidak dapat diselamatkan. Mereka bilang Baekhyun meninggal dan telah dimakamkan, Jongin yang sudah pulih pun syok hingga menjadi gila setelah itu. Dia berada di rumah sakit jiwa selama enam bulan. Dia sempat menghajar ku dan selalu berteriak penuh kemarahan ketika aku mengunjunginya. Aku sangat terpuruk melihat keadaan itu, membayangkan betapa tidak berdayanya aku untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan malah membuat Jongin sering menyakiti diirnya sendiri di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi aku tidak mau kalah dengan rasa penyesalan ku. Aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup dan Jongin pasti akan sembuh. Aku tetap melanjutkan kuliah ku dan berusaha berprestasi hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu"_

" _Kau mengesankan beliau dengan presentasi mu. Ibu selalu bilang kau menarik perhatiannya, dan akhirnya, kau menjadi adik angkat ku" lanjut Chanyeol melengkapi cerita Sehun. Sehun tersenyum berterimakasih._

" _Tepatnya itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, dan setelah itu, karena kehidupan keluarga kita yang mapan, aku menyewa detektif untuk menyelidiki kasus Baekhyun. Hasilnya seperti yang sudah ku duga. Baekhyun masih hidup, dan aku sangat bahagia karena itu"_

" _Dan yang kau maksud adalah Baekhyun-ku?"_

" _Iya, itulah dia. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan luka bakar yang parah di bagian wajahnya, karena dia diselamatkan setelah api melahap sebagian mobil ku. Seorang dokter bedah mengatakan bahwa kulit wajah Baekhyun hangus dan akan membusuk secara perlahan. Sel-sel kulitnya mati mengakibatkan harus diganti dengan sel yang baru. Belum lagi, tulang pipi, rahang dan hidungnya yang patah akibat benturan keras ke bagian depan mobil dan batang pohon yang jatuh. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan bedah plastik pada wajahnya. Mengubah tampilan wajah Baekhyun"_

" _Itulah mengapa wajahnya berbeda?" Sehun mengangguk._

" _Dokter yang menangani bedah plastik itu adalah 'ayah' Baekhyun yang sekarang di rawat dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya beliau adalah suruhan ibu Jongin. Ibu Jongin memerintahkan nya untuk menghabisi nyawa Baekhyun agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Entah dengan cara menyuntikan racun atau apapun itu. Beliau adalah seorang dokter, jadi mudah saja membuat kematian Baekhyun wajar karena kecelakaan yang memang parah tersebut. Tapi, beliau memilih menyelamatkan dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun. Ibu Jongin pun murka dan membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau apapun, karena ketika dia sadar dari koma pasca kecelakaan itu, 'ayah'nya sudah berada di rumah sakit. Baekhyun hanya mengetahui cerita-cerita karangan yang disampaikan oleh bibinya, Bibi Go"_

" _Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang sejahat itu" ujar Chanyeol tidak percaya, dia membayangkan betapa menderitanya Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya karena seorang wanita yang tidak berperasaan seperti ibunya Jongin._

" _Hanya satu banding seribu kemungkinan bertemu seperti Nyonya Kim"timpal Sehun menatap nanar dinding kamar Chanyeol, kilatan kemarahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya._

" _Lalu hubungan mu dengan Jongin? Bukankah kalian semakin akrab sekarang?"_

" _Aku menjelaskan semuanya hyung padanya, tentang ibu nya, tentang orang-orang itu dan dia berpikir bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ku. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa itu, Jongin sudah melepaskan kepergian Baekhyun, karena itu satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak menjadi stres lagi. Tapi aku tidak menyerah mencari Baekhyun."_

" _Aku mengerti. Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengenal mu dan Jongin? Dia amnesia?" Sehun mengangguk lagi, membuat Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Biar ku tebak, karena rasa bersalah mu, kau berniat menjodohkan Jongin dan Baekhyun lagi kali ini, benar kan? Karena itu kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun?"_

" _Aku hanya takut ketika ingatan Baekhyun kembali, dia akan memilih untuk bersama Jongin, hyung."_

" _Tapi itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, Sehun. Baekhyun tidak akan mengingatnya lagi."_

" _Jadi kau ingin bersama seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki tunangan, yang saat ini tengah kehilangan ingatannya?! Itu tidak adil untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin, hyung" ujar Sehun menatap nanar Chanyeol._

" _Lalu kau pikir naskah takdir cukup adil untuk mu dan untuk ku, huh?! Aku akan membahagiakannya Sehun. Aku tau ini pasti menyakitkan untuk kau dengar, tapi sekarang, di masa ini, aku mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga mencintai ku, lantas apa yang membuat kami tidak bisa bersatu? Kecuali kau yang bersikeras memperbaiki naskah yang bahkan mempermainkanmu" sahut Chanyeol sedikit menaikan emosinya, Sehun menggertakan giginya, mencoba menerima bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol itu benar. Dan dia harus merelakan Baekhyun pada dua orang yang berbeda. Bayangkan betapa berhati besarnya Sehun saat ini._

" _Aku hanya...Baekhyun sudah menemui Jongin hyung... dan... entah mengapa firasat ku mengatakan bahwa mereka mengalami ketertarikan yang mereka sendiri tidak tau karena ikatan yang pernah terjalin sebelumnya"_

" _Baekhyun mencintai ku, hanya itu yang aku tau. Aku tidak perduli dengan masa lalunya, yang ku tahu sekarang kami saling mencintai, dan aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Katakan aku egois atau biadab tapi sungguh aku tidak akan merelakannya. Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi kau tidak bisa menghalangi ku untuk bersama dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya._

 _Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus dia perbuat, pemuda itu bingung dengan benang kusut yang tampak melilit ikatan di antara mereka berempat. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin semua menjadi bahagia, termasuk dirinya. Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, karena yang terpenting gadis itu harus bahagia, baik bersama Jongin atau pun Chanyeol. Itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah baginya._

 _Sehun berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan apa yang harus di lakukan, dan akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan pencerahan. Dia harus menemui Baekhyun secepatnya untuk memastikan keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya. Respon gadis itu akan menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Dan semoga, semua berjalan dengan lancar._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan sangat pelan, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu hingga tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di tangga terakhir dan memantukan kepalanya ke dinding rumah karena dia terus berjalan lurus._

" _Aduh" sungut Sehun sembari mengusap pelan keningnya yang kesakitan. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar yang didiami oleh kakaknya, Chanyeol. Sehun mengetuk pintu, tanda akan masuk. Sahutan dari Chanyeol memantapkan tangannya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka._

" _Aku baru saja bertemu Baekhyun" Sehun mengawali pembicaraan, merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan perhatian penuh pada adiknya itu, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diutarakan Sehun._

" _Baekhyun bilang dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkan mu, apapun yang terjadi" ujar Sehun menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang berwarna putih itu._

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Sehun, apa hobi mu adalah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, huh?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun bangkit mendudukan diri dan menatap kakaknya._

" _Aku tidak tau hyung, mungkin itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Lagipula, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu saja, dan informasi yang dikatakan Baekhyun sudah memantapkan pilihan ku untuk ke depannya."_

" _Kau akan memberitahu Jongin dan Baekhyun tentang semuanya?" Sehun menggeleng mantap. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Dia tau seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti ini, tapi sungguh, dia sangat ingin memulai semuanya dengan Baekhyun dari awal._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Jongin sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo kemarin dan Baekhyun lah yang menjodohkan mereka. Takdir tampak sangat lucu" Sehun tersenyum kemudian menidurkan dirinya lagi di kasur itu._

" _Mungkin, Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin, Jongin harus melanjutkan kehidupannya bersama Kyungsoo dan kau bersama Baekhyun" lanjut Sehun._

" _Lalu kau akan bersama dengan Luhan, itu tampak baik untuk semua pihak kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas kekehan ringan Sehun. Sehun tau bahwa Luhan menyimpan ketertarikan padanya, tapi dia masih belum siap menggantikan Baekhyun dengan siapapun. Nantisaja. Mungkin lain kali._

" _Baekhyun...dia... belum bisa ku gantikan. Untuk informasi mu saja hyung, Baekhyun masih nomor satu di hati ku"_

" _Jika kau berpikir aku akan mengalah karena telah mendengar semua cerita itu dan perkataan mu barusan, simpan saja itu di mimpimu" sahut Chanyeol melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sehun, keduanya tertawa._

" _Kau berpendirian teguh, aku suka itu. Dan aku akan merelakan Baekhyun untuk mu hyung, tenang saja. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah prioritas ku"_

" _Kau membuat ku tampak seperti iblis, Sehun" Sehun hanya menggendikan bahunya, lalu kembali tertawa._

" _Itu konsekuensi perasaan yang harus kau tanggung seumur hidup mu, hyung." Chanyeol mengangguk, dan tampak tidak keberatan untuk hal itu._

 _Chanyeol berjanji bahwa dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Baekhyun bisa bahagia. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan Sehun untuknya. Adiknya itu sudah sangat menderita dengan segala kejadian masa lalu diantara mereka, setidaknya hanya satu yang bisa dia berikan agar Sehun bahagia, yaitu memberikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun._

" _Itu tidak jadi masalah Sehun, aku akan mengambil konsekuensinya" jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun lega._

 _Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka galery di dalamnya. Dia tampak tersenyum memandangi foto-foto dirinya dan Baekhyun ketika untuk pertama kali mereka bersenang-senang setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Ada foto dimana Baekhyun dan dirinya menunjukan peace sign dilatarbelakangi kandang angsa, candid camera ketika Baekhyun terkejut saat jerapah menjilat wajahnya, Baekhyun yang memasang wajah tampak seperti patung gorila di sebelahnya, Sehun tersenyum melihat itu semua._

 _Terakhir adalah foto ketika mereka sedang menunggu drama musikal yang akan mereka tonton untuk mulai. Sehun tampak merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Sehun. Sehun yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa sedikit menunduk, membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dirinya tampak memandangi Baekhyun dengan cinta sementara gadis itu malah sibuk melihat kamera. Saat itu dia menyadari, bahwa dalam situasi apapun, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melihatnya, walaupun itu hanya di dalam sebuah foto._

" _Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Baek. Ku mohon, berbahagialah untuku" ujar Sehun mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke layar handphonenya tepat di bagian wajah Baekhyun. Dia menangis dalam diam._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hujan masih saja mengguyur kota Seoul, cuaca yang sangat berbahaya untuk mengemudi tak membuat Jongin menghentikan perjalanannya, malah pemuda itu semakin percaya diri untuk mempercepat kendaraan roda empatnya untuk melintasi jalanan yang sepi itu. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada satu nama. Byun Baekhyun. Dia harus membawa gadis itu pergi jauh dari sini. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan tindakan Sehun yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah Baekhee yang masih hidup. Jongin menyadari bahwa mungkin Sehun memiliki alasan nya sendiri untuk tidak memberitahunya layaknya kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tapi rasa takut yang menggerogoti hampir seluruh syaraf Jongin membutakannya dan membuat pemuda itu berpikiran sempit. Dia hanya harus membawa Baekhyun bersama dengannya.

Jongin memarkirkan kendaraan nya dan melihat plang toko di sekitar daerah itu. Sepertinya dia tidak salah jalan. Jongin hanya pernah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke daerah itu sekali, seusai dia memasakan makan malam untuk Jongin, jadi pemuda itu sedikit ragu karena memang ingatan nya tidak terlalu bagus.

Menerobos hujan, Jongin berlari ke gedung dimana Baekhyun tinggal dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, gadisnya, tunangannya, yang semua orang bilang sudah meninggal akan hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Jongin tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berubah pada diri Baekhyun sekarang, yang terpenting Baekhyun adalah Baekhee-nya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah ikatan mereka. Tidak akan ada.

Jongin mencoba mengetuk pintu Baekhyun sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin menakuti gadis mungil itu. Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari seberang pintu, membuat Jongin semakin gugup.

"Oh, hai Kim, astaga kau kebasa..." Baekhyun tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jongin telah membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan milik nya. Baekhyun meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Jongin semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Gadis itu tidak mungkin terhanyut dalam ciuman ini bukan? Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada yang bergejolak di hatinya kala bibir tebal itu meraup bibirnya. Dan dengan akal pikiran yang sudah buntu, dia malah membalas ciuman Jongin, membuat pemuda itu menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan keputusasaan nya dengan bebas.

Baekhyun yang kemudian sadar mendorong Jongin, membuat ciuman itu terlepas dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuang nya. Dada mereka masih naik turun, Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sinis, bersiap memarahinya, namun merubah ekspresinya ketika melihat Jongin menangis.

Hatinya terasa remuk melihat tetesan air mata itu mengalir lurus melewati pipi putih Jongin. Baekhyun melembut dan isakan Jongin semakin jelas. Gadis itu menatap Jongin beberapa menit sebelum kemudian menarik kepala pemuda itu ke dadanya, memeluk berusaha menenangkan Jongin. Dia mengelus pundak Jongin dan setelah dirasa tangisan Jongin mereda, dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali memandangi pemuda itu. Jemari nya terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Jongin, kemudian menangkup wajah itu membuat Jongin memegang jemari Baekhyun yang menyentuh pipinya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Jangan menagis lagi" ujar gadis itu kembali menghapus air mata Jongin. _**Jangan menangis lagi, Jongin, aku tidak apa, sungguh.**_

Baekhyun tampak begitu familiar dengan keadaan ini, _d_ e _javu_. Dia bahkan bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan _style_ rambut yang berbeda. Jongin tengah mengenakan baju seragam SMA, terdapat luka lebam di bagian pipi serta darah di sudut bibirnya.

 _ **Tapi, mereka sempat menakuti mu tadi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri ku sendiri melihat mu seperti itu.**_ Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Jongin yang ada di ingatannya itu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik" lanjut Baekhyun tanpa sadar. _**Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, preman itu tidak sempat menyakitiku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Terimakasih...**_

"Terimakasih sudah..." _**menemukan ku tepat waktu.**_

Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kepalanya pusing, kilasan-kilasan aneh kembali bermain dipikirannya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sering mengalami hal ini setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, tapi baru kali ini ingatan itu tampak begitu nyata. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Jongin langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun meronta dalam paksaan itu, dia bisa saja menggunakan jurus hapkidonya sekarang, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa jauh lebih lemah dari biasanya. Pusing yang mendera belum juga berhenti.

Jongin mengajak Baekhyun berlari ketika melintasi jarak antara pintu gedung itu dan mobilnya. Dengan bodohnya, dia tidak membawa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindungi Baekhyun dari hujan. Jongin membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu kembali berlari untuk meraih kursi kemudi. Setelah keduanya berada di dalam, Jongin mengambil sebuah jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerima dalam diam, masih terlalu kedinginan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih kedinginan? Aku sudah menyalakan penghangatnya. Sekarang kita harus pergi menjauh dari sini" ujar Jongin kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita akan kemana? Kenapa kita harus pergi menjauh? Bawa aku ke rumah, Kim. Aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa hari ini, dia baru saja pulang dari Busan. Aku harus menemuinya" kata Baekhyun membuat Jongin semakin mempercepat kendaraannya. Dia menggertakan gigi mendengar nama _'Chanyeol'_ disebutkan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemui nya lagi. Kau itu milik ku, Baekhee. Milik ku." tegas Jongin membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Baekhee? Siapa Baekhee?

"Siapa itu Baekhee? Aku ini Baekhyun. Apa kau sedang mabuk, huh? Kau menangis bahkan mencium ku tadi, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak mabuk, dan itu ku lakukan karena aku terlalu senang bertemu lagi dengan mu setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Kau membalas ciuman ku tadi, kau pasti merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang membuat mu melakukan itu kan? Kau tau alasannya? Karena kau adalah Baekhee, tunangan ku" jelas Jongin berusaha fokus pada kegiatan berkendaranya di tengah hujan deras.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan Jongin sekarang. Tunangannya? Jongin pasti sudah gila. Dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol, dia mencintai pemuda itu, bukan Jongin. Tapi tentang ciuman tadi, dia memang tidak bisa mengelak? Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Baekhyun semakin kacau, gadis itu merasa terancam, ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Dia tidak boleh menurut, dia harus memberontak.

"Bawa aku kembali sekarang juga, Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun menatap serius Jongin yang masih diam tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu akhirnya dengan berani memegang setir kemudi, membuat mobil mereka sempat oleng sedikit.

"KAU SUDAH GILA HAH?" teriak Jongin, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Dia menangis.

"Aku ingin kembali ke sana, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun" _**Aku harus bertemu dengan nya. Cepat kembalikan aku ke pesta tadi!**_ Baekhyun mendengar suara dirinya muncul dalam ingatannya, situasi yang tergambar di benaknya hampir menyerupai situasi sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana. Aku akan membawa mu kabur" ujar Jongin dingin.

 _ **Kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana. Aku akan menyelamatkan mu, Baek.**_

Baekhyun merasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini, dia mendengar suara Sehun. Gadis itu yakin suara terakhir yang bermain di kepalanya adalah suara Sehun. Tapi kenapa bisa?

 _ **Kumohon, Baekhee, kau harus mendengarkan ku kali ini saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu di sakiti lagi oleh siapapun, percayalah pada ku, Baek.**_

Baekhee? Sehun memanggilnya Baekhee? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Dia memegang kepalanya sesekali menjambak rambut itu, berusaha mengenyahkan kepingan puzzle yang semakin jelas dia lihat. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Jongin adalah pemicu semuanya. Dia tidak boleh berada di dekat Jongin, karena hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa semakin sakit dan tak berhenti berdenyut.

Sekali lagi, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang habis terkuras menahan sakit yang teramat di bagian kepalanya, Baekhyun memegang kemudi mobil, berusaha memutarnya ke arah kiri dan kanan bergantian, agar Jongin menginjak rem mobilnya dan berhenti, lalu Baekhyun akan kabur setelah itu. Namun bukan itu yang terjadi.

Suara klakson bus dari arah berlawanan menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka telah masuk ke jalur satunya. Baekhyun melihat bus itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Jongin dengan cepat membanting setir nya ke arah sebaliknya, dan mereka selamat dari bus itu. Pemuda itu berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya yang tergelincir hebat akibat hujan yang masih mengguyur jalanan. Tapi, ketika dia tau cara itu tidak akan berhasil, Jongin melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan cepat, membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk tenggelam di dadanya agar gadis itu tidak perlu melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya di depan Baekhyun, melindunginya. Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan, dan melihat sendiri mobil mereka, beberapa detik lagi akan menabrak sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Jongin mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Aku mencintai mu, Baek" ujar Jongin sebelum suara benturan keras terdengar memecah keheningan malam yang hanya ditemani suara hujan itu. Kecelakaan mobil kedua dalam hidup mereka, terjadi sudah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol berlari sangat cepat, secepat yang dia bisa, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang. Suara sepatunya menggema jelas di koridor rumah sakit yang sudah cukup sepi. Pemuda itu hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan apa yang dia cari. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, tepat di depan ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat. Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah, sementara Sehun tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Sunbae"

"Hyung"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menyapa Chanyeol ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda tinggi itu telah sampai di dekat mereka. Gadis satu-satunya di antara mereka itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening itu. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, meminjamkan dadanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan kekhawatiran gadis itu.

"Baek...hyun...Jong...in..." isak Kyungsoo mengundang air mata Chanyeol tumpah sekali lagi.

"Sstt...mereka akan baik-baik saja, Kyung. Tenanglah...sst...mereka akan baik-baik saja" ujar Chanyeol menyakinkan Kyungsoo serta dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, karena...karena...Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan di masa lalu, dan sekarang saat nya mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Itu pasti. Mereka berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang melemah dan merosot secara tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terkejut. Untungnya, mereka berdua sempat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya di kursi panjang. Kyungsoo mungkin syok dan kelelahan menangis. Chanyeol dan Sehun kemudian duduk bersebelahan menunggu proses operasi selesai, keduanya tampak sangat khawatir tapi tetap mencoba tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba membelah pikirannya dengan topik lain.

"Luhan sedang tidur. Dia baik-baik saja, terdapat luka memar di bagian kepala, dan goresan di lengannya karena terkena meja ruang tamu, hyung" jawab Sehun masih memandang ke depan, tak membalas lirikan Chanyeol.

"Si penakut itu berusaha melerai mu dan Jongin yang sedang berkelahi? Dia boleh juga" canda Chanyeol membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Dia gadis yang baik dan pemberani"

"Dan kau tipe pemuda yang seperti itu dimata ku. Kalian cocok" sahut Chanyeol seraya tertawa renyah, membuat Sehun akhirnya menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau bahkan masih bisa menjodohkan ku di saat seperti ini, hyung" sungut Sehun. Chanyeol kembali tertawa, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ku harap, semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan kita akan terbangun mendapati bahwa kebahagiaan akan menyongsong sebentar lagi." lanjut Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk paham. Dia juga berharap seperti itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja kan hyung? Aku takut hyung...aku takut..." Sehun mulai menangis, Chanyeol memeluk adiknya, menyalurkan semua kekuatan yang sebenarnya pun dia tidak punya. Tapi dia harus kuat.

"Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu" ujar Chanyeol mantap lalu kembali berdoa. Dan dia harap doanya akan dikabulkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu hyung" Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar ucapan yang mungkin sudah sepuluh kali adiknya itu nyatakan padanya.

"Oppa, kau tidak bisa begini terus. Oppa sudah dua hari tidak memakan apapun, kau bisa sakit" Kali ini, Luhan yang berbicara. Dia sudah pulih dan tampak selalu menemani kedua bersaudara itu.

"Luhan benar sunbae, setidaknya kalau kau ingin menjaga Baekhyun, kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan mu juga" Kyungsoo angkat bicara, gadis itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, berharap Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu.

Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya berdiam di kursi samping tempat tidur Baekhyun pun akhirnya menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia tampak menatap gadisnya yang masih menutup mata itu dengan pedih. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperbaiki anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan itu. Dia tersenyum. _Cantik._

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh ketiga orang tadi adalah benar. Chanyeol harus sehat untuk menjaga Baekhyun nya, supaya ketika Baekhyun membutuhkan apapun, dia selalu siap sedia memenuhinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah membalas perhatian yang diberikan ketiga orang tersebut. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak letih namun masih bersemangat, Sehun yang terlihat lebih tenang walaupun Chanyeol tau sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali berteriak menyumpahi takdir dan Luhan yang dengan telaten menengahi perasaan khawatir semua orang.

"Luhan, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak karena hampir dehidrasi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya ketika aku kesini terus setiap hari. Dan kalian jahat, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengenal gadis imut beserta kekasihnya itu? Aku seperti di asingkan dari cerita ini" kata Luhan menggelak tawa seisi ruangan. Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku juga sebelumnya tidak mengenal Luhan dan Sehun, jadi apakah aku diasingkan juga?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menggengam erat lengan gadis itu.

"Ternyata kita memang senasib, Kyung. Itu adalah kebetulan yang menegangkan" sahut Luhan, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, sementara kedua pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kaliab ini. Aku akan pergi ke luar mencari makan, kau akan disini kan untuk menjaga Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku akan akan menemani Kyungsoo untuk menjaga Jongin, karena Kyungsoo tetap harus bekerja sebagai perawat walaupun telah diberi keringanan" sahut Luhan menjelaskan tugasnya.

"Memangnya aku meminta mu menjelaskan nya?" goda Chanyeol, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Sunbae, apakah Luhan perlu ikut dengan mu? Jongin bisa ku urus selama Luhan menemani sunbae" usul Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri saja, terimakasih tawarannya. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi" Semua memaklumi keputusan Chanyeol dan mereka melihat pemuda itu berjalan lemah keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Perut Chanyeol memang sudah berteriak meminta diisi, tapi mood yang tidak mendukung itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk makan. Tapi sekarang dia sadar, dia harus memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya itu agar bisa membantu Baekhyun ketika gadisnya membuka mata kembali. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki ke kantin rumah sakit. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah salah satu menu di sana.

"Aku pesan buburnya satu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia sudah mengisi tenaga nya kembali dan berniat akan menyalurkan kekuatan itu untuk Baekhyun, agar gadisnya bisa membuka mata lebih cepat, entah bagaimana caranya. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat keluar dan membelikan Baekhyun seikat bunga Lily. Udara di rumah sakit tidak terlalu baik, maka dia memutuskan akan memberikan aroma bunga Lily di ruangan Baekhyun. Gadisnya pasti menyukainya.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin mendekati kamar Baekhyun, namun dia mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari ruangan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu berlari dan hendak membuka kenop pintu. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika pintu itu bahkan terbuka sendiri dan menampakan Baekhyun yang tampak ingin melarikan diri.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang terhuyung dan menabrak Chanyeol membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya. Mereka sempat berpandangan. Bola mata itu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihat nya juga. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dia lega, gadisnya akhirnya bangun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Sehun dari dalam kamar, membuat Baekhyun sigap bangun dan berusaha untuk berlari. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti, kenapa gadisnya bertindak seperti itu? Pemuda itu bangkit dan langsung memegangi tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menatapnya nanar.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Love_? Kau kenapa? Kau seharusnya belum boleh bangun dari tempat tidur mu, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya" kata Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau harus kembali ke tempat tidur mu sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" Sehun menyamai posisi nya dengan Chanyeol, matanya sudah berair.

"Lepaskan! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, apa itu salah?!" pekik Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan tautan mereka. Mengapa nama Jongin yang keluar pertama kali dari bibir kesukaannya itu? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyebut namanya yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya? Mengapa? Mengapa? Pikiran itu membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Tentu saja itu salah, Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih belum pulih dari sakit mu dan sekarang kau harus kembali ke kamar mu! Sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol emosi namun tetap mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak menakuti Baekhyun. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya nanar. Hati Chanyeol teriris melihatnya.

"Namaku adalah Byun Baekhee!" Genggaman Chanyeol melemah mendengar kalimat itu, sementara Sehun masih terdiam melihatnya. Baekhyun menghempaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol membuat tangan serta bunga yang dipegang Chanyeol pun bebas terjatuh.

"Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang gadis yang ingin melihat keadaan tunangannya yang masih koma. Kalau kalian tidak ingin memberitau dimana kamar Jongin, maka aku sendiri yang akan mencari tau" Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangi bunga Lily yang jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya dan mulai menangis. Sehun yang melihat itu prihatin, dia memegang pundak Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Aku akan menemaninya, hyung. Kuatkan dirimu, dan maafkan aku" ujar Sehun kemudian berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang belum terlalu jauh dari posisi awalnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung kedua orang tersebut buram. Air mata mengalir deras. Dia mengambil bunga Lily yang di belinya tadi. Bunga itu terbuang, tidak berdaya. Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena gadis itu telah sadar.

Apakah nasibnya akan sama seperti bunga Lily ini? Baekhyun sudah mengingat semuanya, dan jelas dia lebih memilih Jongin. Chanyeol sudah tidak mendapat peran apapun sekarang. Dia sudah terbuang dan tidak berdaya. Apakah ini karma karena keegoisannya? Chanyeol berteriak keras membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya aneh. Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun-nya kembali menjadi Baekhee. Chanyeol tidak ingin gadisnya bersama dengan Jongin. Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun. Hanya ada satu keinginan Chanyeol terkait Baekhyun. Dia ingin Baekhyun menemani dirinya, seumur hidupnya, dan tampaknya itu hanya akan menjadi khayalan belaka.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note : Flashback scene pertama disini itu lanjutan scene ke-2 di chapter 6 dan flashback scene kedua disini adalah kejadian setelah scene ke-3 di chapter 6 juga. Mungkin yang bingung bisa balik lg ke chapter 6 ya, hehe.**

Updated :) Semua teka-teki nya sudah terkuak ya, adakah yang masih bingung? Boleh ditanyakan lagi nanti ya ;) Dan ya, maafkan karena alurnya jadi seperti ini, ChanBaek akan terpisah untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, huhuhu. But well, aku udah ngasih banyak adegan alay-alay ChanBaek di chapter sebelumnya, so please bear with me for this one, kekeke.

DAN SIAPA YANG KEJANG-KEJANG NGELIAT MV LOTTO KEMARIN? TERUTAMA NGELIAT BAEKHYUN T.T T.T T.T HE IS FUCKING RUDE, YOU KNOW? BITE HIS LIPS, HIS GAZE ARE SEDUCTIVE AND THE UNBUTTONED SHIRT? WELL DONE, WELCOME TO OUR GRAVE EXO-L, HAHAHA. #Baekhyunstanmodeon

DAN BUAT PENAMPILAN MEREKA HARI INI DI MUBANK KECE ABIS, CHANBAEK DI AWAL SEFRAME DAN DEKET GITU, HAHAHA #UDAHGILA #CAPSLOCK JEBOL

Oke, aku jadi banyak bacot banget dan malah spazzing disini, keke. Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Mohon berkenan untuk meninggalkan review yaa. Semoga bisa selalu menghibur dan maaf kalau mengecewakan. Makasih banyak atas support yang udah diberikan untuk FF alay ini. Review chapter kemarin udah aku bales lewat PM ya *baru tau bisa, kudet abis*. Buat yang guest, aku bales dari sini ya Salam Chanbaek!

* * *

ChanBMine : Sudah terjawab semua yaaa, kekeke. Drama abis euy konfliknya Hahaha, dan tebakan kamu benar, Baekhyun amnesia. Selamaaaat, hahaha. Ini udah panjang kan? Kekeke, tapi kayanya chapter 7 itu aku emang udh gila Panjang abis, hehe. Semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur yaaa, dan tidak mengecewakan. Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review. Mohon dukungannya lagi. Semangaat!

B Park : Hahahaha, mereka kan emang gitu. Kemaren aja kepergok jalan berduaan dari SM Building naik mobil, cihuyy, kekeke. Mungkin mereka ga langsung pulang ke dorm. Mungkin mereka akan ke suatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu, eh..Hahaha, itu mungkin nanti bonus ya, hahaha. Aku belum pernah buat adegan yang begituan, jadi untuk saat ini, fokus ke jalan ceritanya aja dulu, maafkan ya Tapi diusahakan deh, harus belajar dulu nih aku, kekeekeke. Semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur yaaa, dan tidak mengecewakan. Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review. Mohon dukungannya lagi ;)

Rly : Bisa dong, hehe. Sudah terjawab semua ya di chapter ini, semoga ga ada yang membingungkan. Semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur yaaa, dan tidak mengecewakan. Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review. Mohon dukungannya lagi yaaa ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lost in Love (Chapter 9)

Author: Byunkachu

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer: Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

Rasa sakit menjalari hatinya ketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memandangi Jongin dengan derai air mata. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan buliran bening itu terus-menerus mengalir dari gadisnya. Chanyeol merasa tidak berdaya, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu gadisnya, miliknya, tapi mengapa dia diam seribu bahasa ketika gadis itu dengan sendu nya menyanyikan lullaby kesukaan nya untuk Jongin? Mengapa kakinya tidak melangkah maju mencegah sang gadis ketika gadis itu dengan perhatian nya mengelus surai hitam Jongin? Mengapa tangannya tidak terjulur menarik gadis itu ketika sang gadis dengan tatapan cintanya mengecup lama punggung tangan Jongin? Dia sama sekali tidak tau alasan nya, yang ia tau adalah mungkin dia memang sudah kalah.

Bolehkah Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun? Bolehkah Chanyeol berada di samping gadis itu? Kepercayaan akan takdir yang membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa cinta mereka berdua masih ada, terus terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi dia teringat akan tatapan tajam Baekhyun waktu itu, menolak dengan pasti kehadiran nya. Chanyeol tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak bisa menghalangi gadis itu pergi. Hari demi hari dia lewati dalam kesendirian. Chanyeol amat merindukan Baekhyun, miliknya.

Terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk melihat Baekhyun terus menerus seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol tidak punya cara lain untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tau dia hanya menyakiti hatinya, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Walaupun sekarang dia tidak dapat menggapai Baekhyun, walaupun sekarang dia tidak dapat memeluk gadis itu, walaupun sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah memandangi dalam kebisuan, itu tidak apa, karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan hanya mencintai gadis itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu dengan tegar menghapus buliran air mata yang ada dan baru saja akan melangkah pergi dari depan pintu kamar Jongin, saat dia melihat Sehun tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan nya. Mereka berpandangan sebentar, lalu Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. Dia mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti nya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju arah luar rumah sakit, mencari udara segar kemudian mendudukan diri di tempat yang disediakan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka melihat bayangan diriku pada orang lain, hyung. Pada dirimu lebih tepatnya" Sehun membuka pembicaraan sembari memandangi langit dengan bintang yang meredup.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bersaing di posisi yang sama dengan mu. Ini sangat lucu" jawab Chanyeol memandang sendu.

"Jadi...apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Aku...tidak tau...Belakangan ini kata ' _perpisahan_ ' terus muncul di benak ku dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan hal itu"

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau menemui Baekhyun, hyung? Kau harus meluruskan situasi ini padanya. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti. Sama seperti dia yang masih menjadi milik Jongin, dia juga milik mu, hyung. Dia pantas mengingat cintanya padamu, sama seperti dia kembali mengingat cintanya pada Jongin dulu"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dia tau bahwa Sehun benar, dan itu adalah salah satu langkah yang baik untuk memperjuangkan Baekhyun. Tapi dia masih terlalu takut. Takut bahwa Baekhyun akan menolaknya dan perpisahan yang selama ini dia benci keberadaan nya akan menjadi nyata. Dia tidak siap, dia tidak mau menyiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah perpisahan.

"Hyung, bahkan sebuah perpisahan bisa menjadi sebuah perasan cinta dengan cara yang berbeda" ujar Sehun seakan tau pikiran Chanyeol. Dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol memberikan kekuatan.

"Setidaknya, walaupun aku tidak mengharapkan perpisahan antara Baekhyun dan dirimu, kau bisa merasakan perpisahan, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan perpisahan karena cerita ku tidak pernah dimulai." Chanyeol sempat tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sebenarnya menyayat hati itu.

"Aku baru tau bahwa ada orang yang begitu ingin mendapatkan perpisahan seperti mu, Sehun"

"Setidaknya, perpisahan menandakan bahwa ada saat dimana aku adalah dunianya, dan dia adalah dunia ku, hyung. Aku sedepresi itu, untuk informasi mu saja"

"Tapi kau tumbuh dengan baik, Sehun. Kau begitu dewasa, bahkan aku terkadang iri dengan jiwa sok besar mu itu. Dan ku pikir, perpisahan bukanlah hal yang tepat yang harus kau alami."

"Apakah kau sadar belakangan ini kau selalu memuji ku? Itu terdengar menggelikan, hyung" canda Sehun, membuat Chanyeol tertawa juga. Mereka terdiam sejenak merasakan angin yang menerpa mereka, masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebelum ada peristiwa ini, Baekhyun mencintai mu, Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Kalian adalah dua pasangan yang serasi. Jika kalian tidak mencintai pasangan kalian masing-masing, mana mungkin memadu kasih? Jadi hyung, bertahanlah. Kau harus memperjuangkan Baekhyun dan apapun hasilnya, itu urusan nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk gadis kesayangan ku. Entah pria beruntung itu adalah Jongin ataupun dirimu, tidak jadi masalah. Yang pasti, Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang mau berjuang untuknya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, dan pemuda yang ditatap itu menyunggingkan senyuman mengertinya. Ya, dia tidak mau alur cerita kehilangan Baekhyun ia dapatkan karena menyerah sebelum berjuang. Dia harus mempertahankan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Sehun mengangguk, dan mereka kembali menatap langit yang mulai menerang karena muncul nya bulan sabit.

 _Semoga kekelaman kali ini pun mendapatkan terang yang membuat sirna kegelapan yang ada._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"_

Kalimat itu terus mendengung keras di kepala Baekhyun. Jongin nya. Tunangannya. Masih senang untuk terus tidur tanpa mau membuka mata. Dia rindu segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, terlalu banyak yang terlewatkan dan terlalu banyak luka yang tertorehkan. Dia merasa amat bersalah.

"Ku mohon, Jongin, bangunlah. Aku merindukan mu. Sungguh." pintanya tersedu. Ditatapnya wajah pucat pasi itu, dan dia semakin merasa tak berguna.

Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya ingatan-ingatan sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi. Jongin dengan begitu berani dan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri melindungi gadis itu. Hangat pelukan bercampur kenyamanan menenangkan yang Baekhyun dapatkan tak mungkin dia lupakan. Andai saja dia menurut perkataan Jongin, andai saja dia tidak bertindak semena-mena waktu itu, pasti mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dikembalikan. Dan kesempatan memperbaiki belum juga bisa dilakukan.

"Baekhyun..." Gadis itu masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa berniat untuk menengok ataupun menyahut ke sumber suara.

"Hei, Baek... kau harus istirahat" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Jongin. Dia menatap pilu Jongin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia juga hancur. Sangat hancur.

"Baek, biarkan aku yang menggantikan mu menjaga Jongin, oke? Kau harus istirahat dan mencari udara segar" saran Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menemaninya, ini semua salah ku, Kyung. Semua ini salah ku. Jongin seperti ini karena aku. Aku..aku..tidak bisa meninggalkan nya sedetik pun" jawab Baekhyun melepas pegangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak salah, Baek. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini semua memang sudah jalan yang harus kita lalui. Sekarang, ku mohon, beristirahatlah, kau benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu."

"Tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Jongin, Kyung. Aku harus menjaganya, dia sepenuhnya adalah tanggung jawab ku."

"Baekhyun..."

"Tinggalkan kami berdua Kyung, ku mohon berikan kami privasi."

"Tapi Baek, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini" Kyungsoo mulai meninggikan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Dia pun menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ku berduaan dengan tunangan ku, Kyung. Begitu banyak waktu yang terlewatkan untuk kebersamaan kami. Aku ingin terus berada disisinya, menjaganya dan memperhatikan setiap perkembangan nya. Katakan apa itu salah?"

Dan yang Baekhyun tak pernah imajinasikan, dia melihat air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir dari sungai mata bulat itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo menangis?

"Aku juga ingin berada disampingnya, Baek. Menyanyikan lullaby nya, menghapus peluhnya, mengelus surai hitam nya, mengecup singkat punggung tangan nya, membersihkan tubuhnya. Aku juga ingin tau setiap perkembangan yang terjadi padanya, karena demi Tuhan, aku juga ingin terus-menerus bersama dirinya di setiap detiknya, Baekhyun" Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat amarah Baekhyun memuncak, dia menggertakan giginya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu semua, Kyungsoo. Jaga ucapan mu, bagaimana bisa kau ingin melakukan itu semua pada tunangan ku? Katakan pada ku, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan nya, hah?!"

"Karena aku adalah kekasihnya, Baek" sahut Kyungsoo pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya tak terdengar seperti angin lalu.

"KATAKAN KYUNG, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU..."

"KARENA AKU ADALAH KEKASIHNYA, BAEKHYUN. AKU ADALAH KEKASIH DARI JONGIN, TUNANGAN MU ITU!" potong Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan. Cukup. Dia sudah cukup menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Dia ingin Baekhyun ingat. Ingat bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih di masa sekarang ini. Ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sama berhak nya terkait Jongin, karena Jongin adalah miliknya juga. Ingat bahwa...bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintai Jongin.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, dia masih bingung dengan rasa pusing yang menjalari kepalanya.

 _Benar_. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin.

 _Benar_. Bahkan dia yang menjodohkan mereka.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya, Baek. Ya Tuhan, aku adalah kekasih nya. Apakah salah ketika aku ingin melakukan semua itu pada kekasih ku sendiri?! Kekasih ku tengah terbaring, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena seorang tunangan dari masa lalunya kembali hadir. Kekasih ku yang tak sadarkan diri, dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memandangi dirinya yang terus ditemani oleh seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya juga. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya? Aku hancur, Baek. Aku hancur berkeping-keping dan kau masih saja egois dengan tidak membiarkan ku memainkan peran ku sebagai seorang kekasih? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Sadar Baek! Kau harus sadar. Aku tidak peduli apapun hubungan mu dengan Jongin dulu, tapi sekarang dia adalah kekasih ku! Dan aku berhak atas dirinya."

"Kyung..."

"Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan Chanyeol sunbae sama sekali kan? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya dia saat mendengar kalian kecelakaan? Dia bahkan langsung melesat kesini dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Dia menunggui mu sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Aku selalu melihatnya menangis sembari mengelus puncak kepalamu berharap kau akan segera sadar. Dia melakukan semua yang kau lakukan pada Jongin, Baekhyun. Dia juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Dan kau masih tidak mengingatnya? Masih tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah kekasih sunbae? Dimana pikiran mu, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menangis. Dia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Oh, Chanyeol nya yang malang. Pemuda tinggi kesayangan nya itu, dengan kasih yang berlimpah dan senyuman yang memabukan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol? Dia mencintai Chanyeol. Dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi mengapa semua begitu rumit? Mengapa? Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini?

"Bayangkan betapa perihnya kepunyaan mu malah memperhatikan orang lain dan mengabaikan keberadaan nya. Setiap malam, ketika kau tak sengaja tertidur saat menjaga Jongin, dia datang untuk menyelimuti mu, untuk memperbaiki letak kepala mu, untuk mengamati wajah mu yang sekarang tak pernah kau perlihatkan padanya, dan untuk menangis terdiam ketika melihat jemari mu yang merengkuh erat milik Jongin. Dia melakukan semua itu, Baek. Dia juga berkorban demi dirimu. Aku..aku..tidak menyalahkan takdir atau apapun itu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menyadari keadaan sekarang, bahwa kita hidup di masa ini dan bukan masa lalu."

Baekhyun tertohok, dia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Tangisan nya semakin deras, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang dan dia pun tersembab jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu ikut menundukan diri dan merengkuh Baekhyun. Keduanya menangis sejadi-jadinya, mereka sudah terlarut dalam kesedihan masing-masing dan membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Bukan ini maksud Baekhyun, sungguh. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terlebih menyakiti sahabat dan kekasih nya itu. Tapi disatu sisi, Baekhyun juga rindu akan kebersaman dirinya dengan Jongin dulu yang terpisah secara paksa. Dia tidak tau lagi. Dia memeluk erat Kyungsoo meminta kekuatan yang bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak punya. Saat tangis nya reda, ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Tolong jaga Jongin untuk ku, Kyung." Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar nya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pasti"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan kepalanya bergerak cekatan mencari sesuatu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan pencarian nya.

Sehun tengah mencari Baekhyun. Saat pemuda itu menghampiri kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah beristirahat dan berada di kantin, dia lega karena gadis itu akhirnya mengalah juga. Namun, Sehun tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di kantin, dia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada sang gadis.

Keringatnya menetes deras, dan betapa bahagianya dia ketika menemukan punggung mungil Baekhyun sedang terduduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Dia bisa bernafas lagi. Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Hei...aku...khawatir sekali pada mu" ujar Sehun dibalas senyuman tipis Baekhyun. Astaga, ini adalah senyuman Baekhyun pertama kali setelah seminggu ia sadar dan mengetahui segalanya.

"Hei...aku merindukan mu, Hun"

Panggilan itu. Tuhan, Sehun tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih lagi. Bibir mungil itu akhirnya menyebut panggilan nya lagi. Pelan dan damai. Sehun tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi untuk merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu bodoh. Kau bahkan mendiamkan ku, membuat ku ingin mati saja rasanya" Sehun berujar sembari mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana dia menjelaskan segala sesuatu nya pada Baekhyun dan yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah terdiam tanpa ekspresi lalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Dan semenjak itu juga, Baekhyun menolak dan selalu menghindar dari Sehun.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku telah mengecewakan mu. Aku hanya terlalu syok dan..."

"Baek..."

"Maafkan aku karena mendiamkan mu dan mengabaikan mu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Hun. Aku pantas mendapatkan marah dari mu"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengunci tatapan nya pada mata Baekhyun. Dari semua yg berubah, hanya mata itu yang tetap sama. Mata indah yang pertama kali menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam rasa cinta yang berbeda.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf, Baek. Semua ini karena ku. Seandaianya aku tidak memisahkan mu dengan Jongin tiga tahun yang lalu, maka..."

"Maka mungkin aku tidak akan disini, bernafas, duduk berdua bersama mu dan saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain, Hun. Jangan salahkan dirimu terus-menerus. Aku justru bersyukur pada mu. Kau menyelamatkan ku, Hun" ujar Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi nyatanya aku malah membuat semua keadaan merumit Baek. Antara kau, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hyung. Kau sudah menyadarinya kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Dia tengah dilema, pikiran nya kacau. Entah keputusan apa yang paling baik yang bisa dia tawarkan.

"Hun...kalau kau jadi aku, hmm... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" cicit Baekhyun menatap langsung manik Sehun yang berfokus padanya. Sehun mengelus pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun dan tampak berpikir akan apa yang harus diungkapkan nya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

"Kau..hati kecil mu bahkan sudah mengetahui jawaban nya, Baek. Aku benar kan?"

"Darimana kau..."

"Aku sahabat kecil mu, Baek. Aku tau segala sesuatu yang kau pikirkan. Dan aku tau bahwa kau sudah menemukan keputusan nya. Kau hanya ragu."

"Iya benar, aku sangat ragu, karena ku pikir ini akan menyakiti banyak orang." Deruan nafas Sehun semakin memberat seiring dengan kesenduan yang ditunjukan gadis itu.

"Setelah semua nya, tidak ada yang tidak menyakitkan Baek. Apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, pasti akan menyakiti seseorang, minimal kau pasti akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik yang akan membawa mu kedalam kebahagiaan yang lebih lagi."

"Tapi.. "

"Dengarkan aku, Baek. Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan semua orang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Tapi kau bisa membahagiakan mereka dengan cara membahagiakan diri mu sendiri. Seseorang yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi mu tentu akan senang bila dirimu merasakan kebahagiaan, Baek."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Lihat saja aku. Aku selalu bahagia melihat mu bahagia walaupun bukan bersama dengan ku" Sehun menerawang, tak menyadari bahwa jawaban yang ia berikan membuat Baekhyun memutar otaknya.

"Apa maksud mu, Hun? _'Walaupun bukan bersama ku'_ . Aku tidak mengerti"

Oh tidak, Sehun kelepasan bicara mengenai perasaan nya pada Baekhyun. Bodoh. Bodoh. Dia akan semakin memperunyam masalah jika begini caranya. Dengan sedikit gelagapan dia menghentikan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana dan kembali tersadar.

"Mak..maksud ku...hmm... Aku bahagia ketika melihat mu bahagia walaupun bahagia mu itu tercipta bukan karena ku. Seperti itu, kira-kira."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hun."

"Sudahlah gadis kecil, intinya aku yakin kau sudah memilih yang terbaik. Dan kau harus segera menerapkan keputusan mu itu."

"Dan jika aku salah?"

"Kau bisa mundur kebelakang, menemui ku dan aku akan menjadi pelindung mu, Baek. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu." Sehun tersenyum. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun, sahabat kecilnya yang memang tidak pernah mengecewakan nya, yang tidak pernah meninggalkan nya dan jika saja gadis itu tau, bahwa Sehun adalah sahabat kecilnya yang tidak pernah tidak mencintainya. Suatu realita yang membuat perih keduanya jika sudah seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sehun, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Baekhyun membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya dan merasakan pilu di hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Baek"

Kemudian Sehun berbisik pelan pada udara yang membuatnya iri itu. Sehun ingin menjadi seperti udara yang bisa mendiami Baekhyun beberapa saat. Dia suka menjadi suatu objek yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan namun sangat dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun. Karena gadis itu adalah pusat bagi hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menapaki langkahnya dengan pelan dan gontai. Dia masih ragu tapi harus melakukan nya. Menemui pemuda itu. Kekasihnya. Kesayangan nya. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dan dia harus mengatakan maaf untuk hal itu, tapi dia tau dia tidak bisa melanjutkan nya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk mendekati Chanyeol, dan dengan gilanya dia ingin Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya.

Tapi apa dia sanggup ketika Chanyeol benar-benar melupakan nya? Apa dia sanggup ketika Chanyeol tidak lagi menjadi miliknya?

Lalu, Baekhyun yang hendak menjauhi Chanyeol, apa benar itu adalah dirinya? Apa itu benar kata-kata dari hati kecilnya? Dia membayangkan siang dan malam tanpa pemuda tinggi itu, yang artinya dia harus bernafas tanpa udara yang ia sebut Chanyeol. Yang artinya dia harus bertahan tanpa kenyamanan yang ia sebut Chanyeol. Cinta mereka yang begitu indah berkilauan, harus terhambur dan berubah menyakitkan.

Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa menghindari ataupun mengehentikan harapannya. Takdir yang telah datang padanya, bahkan jika semuanya berubah, Baekhyun akan terus melihat Chanyeol dan akan melindunginya. Seseorang yang ingin ia berikan segala sesuatu miliknya adalah Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun takut jika dia melangkah maka Chanyeol akan sakit. Lebih sakit dari ini. Baekhyun telah memberikan nya luka, dia telah membuat Chanyeol menangis, dan dia berpikir seharusnya dia tidak pernah bertemu pemuda itu.

Gadis itu terus melangkahkan kaki nya yang berat untuk menemui sosok Chanyeol yang sedang melamun di sudut rumah sakit. Tampak memandangi sosok yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan kosong, dan sialnya, di saat Baekhyun belum siap dan tak akan pernah siap, pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri untuk mendekati sang gadis.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan indahnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit untuk melihat ke arahnya. Hati Baekhyun tengah menahan cintanya, bibir nya bergetar tapi dia berusaha untuk biasa saja. Dan tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya tidak mundur ke belakang, namun ke depan untuk menyambangi Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Chanyeol, dia sudah berjanji akan menghentikan nya, apapun itu termasuk cintanya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menghentikan nya dan akhirnya pemuda kesayangan nya itu tersakiti? Baekhyun takut dia memiliki perasaan yang berdampak seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan hatinya. Dia merasakan semakin perih dan perih lagi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan nya dan ingin berpegang pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia takut bahwa itu hanya akan membuat Chanyeol menangis lagi. Meratapi cintanya pada Baekhyun hanya membawa kesakitan.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis, dan senyuman Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi tetesan air mata. Tidak. Tidak. Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan, dia menjadi sumber dari air mata pemuda itu. Chanyeol tidak perlu menangis, dia bahkan tidak boleh menangis.

"Baekhyun..." lirihnya. Chanyeol tengah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak langsung merengkuh kecintaan nya itu ke dalam pelukan nya. Dia perlu waktu, Baekhyun perlu waktu. Mereka berdua memerlukan waktu untuk siap dengan keadaan yang mendera.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai buliran kristal yang menetes dari mata Chanyeol. Dia memandangi wajah pemuda itu rakus, lalu memegang satu persatu bagian wajah Chanyeol. Ah, betapa dia hampir melupakan semua nya ini. Chanyeol begitu indah dan selalu akan indah. Dia begitu amat mengaguminya.

Saat tetesan pertama air mata jatuh dari sungai mata Baekhyun, dua kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa perih menjalari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloohaaa... Yeay akhirnya aku bisa update Chapter 9 nyaa, hehe. Maafkan aku begitu lama untuk mempublish kelanjutan nya :( Itu semua dikarenakan kemarin sempat ngalamin writer block dan berhubung udh masuk perkuliahan seperti biasa, jadilah jadwalnya hectic banget dengan banyak kepanitiaan #jadicurhat-.-

Well, jadi bagaimana ttg chapter ini? Aku harap kalian suka. Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu dan diterima dengan senang hati, hehe. Semoga selalu bisa menghibur yaaa ;)

Review aku bales lewat PM ya, mohon bersabar buat yg blm dibales, hehe. Dan buat yang guest ada dibawah ini. Selamat menunaikan malam minggu, salam Chanbaek!

* * *

asdf : Hayoo endingnya siapa maunya? Hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)

yousee : Dia pasti akan berjuang, hehe. Kan cinta banget sama bebek. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)

Nadiyahafifah : Udah aku lanjut yaaaa ;) Iya ih kasian Chanyeol, huhuhu. Cobaan dalam hubungan biasa. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)

rly : Nah itu mungkin blm kejawab di chapter ini yaa, mungkin bakal dibahas di chapter mendatang, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)

ChanBMine : Iya emang, huhuhu. Mereka padahal lovey dovey juga sebenernya kan, huhuhu. Hayooo jangan baper2, terlebih ini malam minggu, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)

BPark : Bebek emang alay setengah mampus -.- Hehe, hayo jangan mesem2 sendiri nanti dikira org gila loh, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selalu menghibur ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lost in Love (Chapter 10)

Author: Byunkachu

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer: Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

If it is meant to be, our heart will find each other when we meet

 **byunkachu©LostinLove'copyright2016**

* * *

"Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menunduk, tak berani menatap ke dalam manik Chanyeol yang menghipnotisnya untuk mengagalkan pikiran gilanya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa..."

"Tidak..tidak..hei love, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Hei...sst..jangan menangis ku mohon. Dengarkan aku, Baek. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon love, jangan menangis lagi... kau membuat ku sakit, sayang"

Perih menjalari hatinya, seakan ingin meninju apapun yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan rasa sakit hatinya pada rasa sakit yang lain. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mencoba membuat gadis itu menatapnya, tapi gagal. Baekhyun dengan paksa melepaskan rengkuhan tersebut dan kembali menduduk. Gadis itu pikir, dia tidak boleh goyah apapun yang terjadi. Ini benar-benar sudah keputusan nya, dan dia hanya berharap bahwa situasi akan membaik seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Maaf...ku rasa..." Terisak, Baekhyun menata kembali suaranya yang tampak tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat fatal itu. Sungguh, tapi ini sudah jalan yang dia pilih.

"Ku rasa...kita akhiri saja" Entah bagaimana ketiga kata itu tepat menusuk jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak lemah. Sudah cukup dengan segala beban yang ia tanggung ketika mengizinkan miliknya berada pada rengkuhan orang lain, dan sekarang apa? Akhiri? Chanyeol merasa takdir terlalu kejam untuk membawa nya pada rasa sakit yang teramat saat ini. Akhiri? Oh, bibir mungil kesukaan nya itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi dirinya? Tuhan, kenapa tidak sekalian Kau bunuh pemuda itu sekarang juga?

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti. Pemuda itu bersabar, memberikan dirinya dan Baekhyun waktu untuk berpikir sehat akan semua yang telah terjadi tapi bukan, bukan ini yang ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan. Mana? Kemana imajinasi nya akan Baekhyun yang menghampiri nya, menatapnya sebentar lalu menjalani segala sesuatunya dari awal lagi? Kemana angan nya atas Baekhyun yang akan kembali pada pelukan serta rengkuhan nya lagi? Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol tidak mau menerima keputusan gegabah ini. Dia yakin kekasihnya itu hanya terguncang, ya hanya terguncang dan perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran nya sendiri.

Nyala kemarahan sudah terlihat di mata Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi dia menahan nya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan tajam itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tetap menunduk. Air mata terus mengalir, dan tidak satu pun dari mereka ingin memulai kembali percakapan yang tengah dilakoni. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol mengambil nafas berat, mencoba tegar.

"Love..." lirih Chanyeol sembari menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan nya dari wajah nya, tapi Chanyeol bersikukuh menangkup dan Baekhyun pun menyerah.

"Love..."

"Kumohon...jangan...aku...aku..tidak..."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menuntut, sarat akan letupan-letupan rindu dan kemarahan yang membuncah. Dia tidak peduli mereka sedang dimana dan dalam situasi apa. Chanyeol hanya ingin menyalurkan segala kefrustasian nya sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Dia bisa gila. Gadis itu begitu merindukan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak bisa kembali lagi pada kekasih nya itu. Bibirnya terus bergerak mencoba mengikuti permainan Chanyeol hingga akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan tautan mereka dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang terkejut menatap Chanyeol seketika. Dan yang bisa gadis itu lihat hanyalah luka. Dia telah melukai Chanyeol, dan itu bukanlah tujuan nya saat ini.

"Katakan pada ku bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintai ku, Baek" suara Chanyeol rendah, sarat akan penekanan yang memberat. Baekhyun masih terdiam, dengan pandangan yang saling terpaut satu sama lain.

"Katakan pada ku, bahwa kau, Byun Baekhyun, sudah tidak mencintai ku dan sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada ku"

"Oppa..."

"Lakukan dengan menatap mataku"

Baekhyun bergetar, dia memikirkan seribu satu cara yang ada agar bisa terlepas dari situasi seperti ini. Dia harus berhasil mengakhiri semuanya dengan Chanyeol, agar luka itu tidak akan pernah dia torehkan lagi. Masih menatap mata itu dengan takut, tangan Baekhyun mengepal, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mencoba mengucapkan kebohongan bodohnya itu.

"Aku...aku..sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi" ujar Baekhyun gagap.

"Kau masih mencintai ku" sahut Chanyeol cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, seakan tidak berjarak adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol untuk dapat melihat hati gadis itu yang sesungguhnya.

"Ti..dak..aku sudah tidak mencintai mu. Kita akhiri saja"

"Love, kau tidak bisa membohongi ku. Mata mu, mata mu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Kau kira aku akan mudah percaya dengan kebohongan mu? Katakan Love, apa yang membuat mu bisa mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu?! Apa?!" Emosi Chanyeol tidak terbendung lagi, hingga Baekhyun ketakutan dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Karena aku tidak mencintai mu lagi. Karena rasa itu sudah hilang, oppa!"

"Kau masih mencintai ku, Byun Baekhyun, dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin kita mengakhiri..."

"Karena Jongin" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus dengan pernyataan Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda itu kembali bergemuruh. Nama pria yang saat ini pun masih ia bingungkan, apakah harus ia benci atau tidak. Nama pria yang membuatnya menderita tanpa alasan seperti ini.

"Jangan sebut namanya"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kau sudah tahu kan bahwa aku adalah tunangan Jongin? Aku mencintai Jongin, aku masih mencintainya dan rasa untuk mu sudah lenyap"

Nafas Chanyeol tersekat. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Dia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, merengkuh dan mengelus surai gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengerti jika Baekhyun masih membutuhkan waktu, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak akan marah dan selalu siap menunggu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tatapan itu seakan membunuhnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa tergapai lagi, seakan bila dia mendekat, gadis itu akan lari terbirit menjauhinya.

"Baekhyun"

"Akhiri saja oppa. Sampai disini saja" lirih gadis itu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kumohon...ku mohon oppa...lepaskan aku, kita akhiri saja..."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau tetap bersama ku, Baek? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku..aku tidak bisa, Baek. Aku...tidak..." Chanyeol bersimpuh, kaki panjangnya sudah tidak kuat menahan perih yang teramat itu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, pemuda itu mendongkakan kepalanya, dan menatap Baekhyun lelah.

"Kumohon, tetaplah disampingku, tetaplah bersamaku. Kumohon Baek, jangan lepaskan aku yang selalu memegang tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa tanpa mu, Baek. Tidak bisa. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Baekhyun semakin menangis, dia ingin menghentikan dan menarik kata-katanya kembali, tapi tidak bisa. Baekhyun pikir, dia sudah terlalu lama menggengam Chanyeol. Sekarang dia harus melepaskan nya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Chanyeol, ini adalah satu-satunya cara membuat pemuda itu bahagia. Maka dengan hati yang tercabik pun, Baekhyun harus melepasnya. Dia harus melepas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dibanding Baekhyun. Dia pantas memupuk bunga-bunga indah di taman dan menjadikan hal itu keabadian, bukan menjadi suatu kenangan seperti milik mereka berdua sekarang ini.

"Ku mohon, Baek...jangan...jangan..."

"Oppa, bangunlah, ayo bangun"

"Aku akan memperlakukan mu lebih baik lagi. Tidak seharusnya begini, Baek. Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan perih yang berkepanjangan. Dia tidak tega, tapi sakit di awal lebih baik dibanding memberikan rasa itu terus-menerus. Dengan penuh keberanian, Baekhyun melangkah mundur satu langkah, membuat hati Chanyeol semakin teriris.

"Maafkan aku oppa, keputusan ku sudah bulat. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini."

"Baekhyun..."

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, aku senang bisa mengenalmu"

"Jangan! Kumohon..."

"Jaga diri mu baik-baik dan selamat tinggal" Baekhyun mengakhiri, senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya dia ingin memberikan senyum itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Senyum yang selalu diproklamirkan Chanyeol hanya miliknya.

Baekhyun kembali mundur, lalu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat punggung yang amat asing itu. Langkah yang diambil nya gontai namun Baekhyun tetap harus melakukan semua ini. Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Chanyeol, membiarkan pemuda itu berlutut sepi dengan segala kekosongan hati, hanya bisa menangisi, seakan mati untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan. Bahkan jika hati pemuda itu lelah, dia tidak bisa pergi ke jalan lain selain Baekhyun. Perkataan yang hati Chanyeol ucapkan, perkataan yang air mata pemuda itu lirihkan, dapatkah Baekhyun mendengar semua itu? Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sendu memikirkan semua ini.

"Aku merindukan mu, Love. Sangat merindukan mu"

Ditatapnya foto mereka berdua dari layar handphone nya. Rasanya baru kemarin. Baru kemarin mereka memadu kasih, baru kemarin mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terbanding namun sekarang semua tinggal perih.

Karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, maka hatinya merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Chanyeol berkali-kali meyakini bahwa hatinya baik-baik saja. Namun semua terasa semakin memberat. Jantungnya terus berdetak ke arah Baekhyun, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan itu? Semakin Chanyeol mencoba menghapus, bayang-bayang Baekhyun semakin jelas. Mencoba mengosongkan hati dan pikiran nya dari seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

Ada saat dimana dia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu, ada saat dimana dia benar-benar ingin berlari ke arah Baekhyun saat itu juga. Dia tidak bisa melupakan nya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan kehangatan nya. Karena itu adalah Baekhyun, maka dia tidak bisa melupakan nya.

Menangis. Tanpa Baekhyun, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Rasa cinta dan kesendirian, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol nya seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun dan kenapa takdir begitu ingin memisahkan mereka berdua? Karena untuknya itu adalah Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, semua hidupnya berpusat pada Baekhyun. Dia bisa memberikan semuanya, dia bisa menyerahkan semuanya, dan itu hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Love...kembalilah, aku...tidak bisa tanpa mu.." lirihnya memegang wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum pada foto itu.

Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun. Walaupun itu menyakitkan, dia ingin sekali saja. Bahkan jika sudah terlalu terlambat untuk diperbaiki, bahkan jika segalanya sudah terlihat rusak, bahkan jika air mata tidak bisa mengering, seandainya mereka bisa kembali ke awal, itu tidak apa. Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun kembali kepadanya, ke dalam pelukan nya.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Chanyeol kembali menangis, dan hampir lelah menangis, tapi itu tidak masalah, karena Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan rasa ketidakrelaan yang lebih lagi. Dia kemudian menutup matanya, ingin berimajinasi tentang Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, memeluk dirinya dan menghapus air matanya. Bulan sabit gadis itu sangat ia rindukan. Dan dengan fatamorgana itu, dia tertidur, melewati satu hari lagi tanpa Baekhyun disisinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari keempat, dan Baekhyun harus meyakini semua baik-baik saja, tapi itu adalah kebohongan ulungnya. Dan menangis menjadi kegiatan favoritnya sekarang ini.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara lembut mendengung ditelinganya, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sembari menghapus air mata yang masih berlinangan di wajahnya. Dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya, untuk memberikan ruang bagi sang penanya tadi.

"Apakah aku menganggu mu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Luhan" Luhan membalas senyuman Baekhyun, membawa dirinya untuk duduk disamping gadis itu kemudian menatap lurus keadaan di taman yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kau bisa menceritakan nya pada ku jika kau mau. Aku pendengar yang baik" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari pohon-pohon besar yang di depan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan ragu. Dia tidak tau apakah menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Luhan adalah hal yang tepat, mengingat Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu mengenal Luhan, namun secara teknis, gadis itu mengetahui situasi mereka semua. Baekhyun memerlukan seseorang untuk berbagi, dan mungkin Luhan adalah orang yang tepat, setidaknya gadis itu bisa memberikan pandangan yang lebih objektif bukan?

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami"

"Aku tau, lalu? Apa...kau menyesalinya?"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang memang benar-benar ia rasakan. Apakah dia menyesalinya? Apakah dia masih ingin mempertahankan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?

"Kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Baekhyun diam lagi, membuat Luhan akhirnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia.. hancur dan kacau Baek. Itu seperti neraka baginya setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kalian." Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan mereka pun berpandangan. Luhan menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi mendengar Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya.

"Kau bahkan masih mencintainya, Baekhyun, untuk apa kau membohongi dirimu juga perasaan mu? Kau bahkan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Aku...aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya lagi, Luhan. Jongin...dia membutuhkan ku, dia sangat membutuhkan ku. Lihatlah keadaan nya sekarang, dia masih koma dan itu semua karena aku." Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, tapi nihil. Baekhyun semakin terisak, dan akhirnya Luhan membawa nya ke dalam pelukan.

"Sst...ini bukan salah mu, Baekhyun. Jongin tidak akan pernah menyalahkan mu, jadi ku mohon, jangan terus-menerus merasa bersalah padanya"

"Tapi..dia koma, Luhan. Ini sudah seminggu lebih dan dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana kalau...bagaimana kalau..."

"Tidak, percaya pada ku, Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya beristirahat sementara, Baekhyun. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun melepas tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Luhan dan menunduk, memegang tangan Luhan erat.

"Benarkah? Jongin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk.

"Jongin akan baik-baik saja, dia adalah pemuda yang kuat, Baekhyun. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Luhan. Itu memang benar-benar harapan nya, dan semoga saja kenyataan baik akan berpihak pada dirinya. Mereka sempat terdiam dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga Luhan membuka suara.

"Jadi apa alasan utama mu memutuskan Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun? Karena rasa bersalah mu pada Jongin itu? Atau kau memang masih mencintai Jongin?" Baekhyun sempat terdiam lagi dan melamun mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Luhan harus menggoncangkan sedikit tubuh sang gadis. Baekhyun tersadar, kemudian terlihat seperti mengenang sesuatu dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Jongin lebih membutuhkan ku sekarang, dan aku memang adalah miliknya. Jongin, dalam ingatan ku, dia.. sangat berharga. Jongin adalah cinta pertama sekaligus seseorang yang ku inginkan menjadi pendamping hidup ku. Dia yang ku inginkan untuk selalu berada disisi ku, menemani ku disaat-saat sulit ataupun senang. Dia sepenting itu dalam hidup ku. Dia adalah orang yang membuat ku ingin hidup bersamanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol oppa? Seperti apa dia untuk mu?"

"Hmm...Chanyeol oppa, dia seseorang yang juga berharga untuk ku. Dia selalu ada disisi ku, menemani ku di saat apapun yang terjadi. Dia adalah kebahagiaan untuk ku, sesuatu yang ku rasa tanpa dia, kebahagiaan itu tidak akan ada. Seperti sesuatu yang ku sebut hidup, tidak akan ada tanpanya. Mungkin, dia adalah orang yang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." Baekhyun tersenyum sendu mengingat pria tinggi kesayangan nya itu. Masih teringat dibenaknya bayangan Chanyeol yang berlutut dan menangis malam itu. Ah, betapa sakit pasti dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan dia lagi-lagi ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena telah menorehkan duri itu.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau menyadari apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Baekhyun mengernyit kebingungan, tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kembalilah pada Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun. Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk kembali padanya? Aku hanya akan menyakiti nya Luhan. Aku akan membagi rasa sayang ku pada nya dengan Jongin. Dan lagi, Jongin membutuhkan ku, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya."

"Baekhyun, hiduplah bersama seseorang yang kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa nya, bukan berada disamping orang yang kau ingin hidup bersamanya. Seperti kata mu barusan, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol oppa, dan demikian pula dengan nya. Dia tidak bisa tanpa mu, Baek. Dia hancur lebur dan mungkin bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari pada ini."

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin, Luhan"

"Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan nya. Kau bisa berada disampingnya seperti keinginan mu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa menemaninya selalu."

"Tapi..."

"Baekhyun, Jongin mempunyai Kyungsoo yang sangat amat mencintai nya, apakah kau melupakan nya? Aku yakin kau memang belum terlalu yakin bagaimana perasaan mu pada Jongin sekarang, mengingat kalian juga saling mencintai di masa lalu dan melihat Jongin masih ingin mempertahankan mu, tapi kau harus mengingat kata-kata ku, Baekhyun. Jika hati mu berkata kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol oppa, maka jangan lepaskan dia. Karena seperti kata mu tadi, bahwa hidup tanpanya bukanlah hidup."

Baekhyun masih termenung. Tujuan nya hanya ingin agar Chanyeol tidak menderita lebih jauh lagi. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol bahagia, tapi jika definisi kebahagiaan pemuda itu adalah dirinya, apakah itu berarti dia telah merebut kebahagiaan dari pemuda itu? Apakah dia memang harus kembali pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun masih ragu. Otaknya seakan ingin pecah dengan semua ini. Dia tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, semua ini membuat nya lelah.

"Lagipula, apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo dengan keputusan mu yang seperti ini? Dia juga akan hancur, Baekhyun, karena Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin, mereka juga saling mencintai." Nama itu, Kyungsoo. Astaga, lagi-lagi Baekhyun melupakan hal penting lain dalam hidupnya. Sahabat nya itu. Apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo selama ini ketika melihatnya, setelah kabar dirinya memutuskan Chanyeol terdengar di telinga sahabatnya itu? Baekhyun merasa dirinya bodoh tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa amat bersalah.

"Kau tidak harus memutuskan nya sekarang, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik yang pernah kau pikirkan. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik." Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu menatap lurus ke arah depan mereka, tampak termenung.

"Terimakasih atas pandangan mu, Luhan. Aku menghargainya dan aku akan memikirkan nya lagi" ujar Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk.

"Yang terbaik pasti akan datang pada akhirnya, Baekhyun, percayalah."

"Kau sangat cocok dengan Sehun. Kalian tampak begitu dewasa dan selalu bisa menenangkan ku. Pernahkah terpikir oleh mu untuk menyukai Sehun?" Luhan sempat panik, namun mencoba tenang mendengar pertanyaan frontal Baekhyun.

"Aku..ya Sehun adalah pemuda yang baik" jawab Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Dia itu sangat dewasa dan baik, kau bisa bersandar padanya karena dia sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat, ibu, ayah, kakak bahkan sebagai adik kalau sedang manja. Bisa ku bilang, dia paket komplit untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup." Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh dibalas tawa kecil Luhan yang kikuk. Setidaknya topik ini bisa mengalihkan rasa sedih Baekhyun walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengambil paket komplit itu kalau begitu, Baekhyun? Kau tau, kau dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dari dulu. Tidak pernah terpikirkah sedetik pun untuk menjadikan nya milikmu?"

"Sehun dan aku sudah saling memiliki, bahkan tanpa hubungan dengan predikat hakiki, jadi kami tidak berniat untuk saling mencintai sebagai seorang pria dan wanita."

"Kami?"

"Eum, kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku mencintai Sehun sebagai laki-laki, bukan?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Nah, dan dia juga tidak akan mencintai ku sebagai seorang wanita, jadi kalau kau tertarik dengan Sehun, aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi." kata Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, tak mengetahui bahwa Luhan sudah ingin menangis meratapi cintanya untuk Sehun. Rasa perih menghinggapi hatinya, namun dia tetap melempar senyum manis pada Baekhyun. Luhan rasa perkataan Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi mimpi yang tak kan pernah terjadi. Karena Luhan tau, Sehun hanya mencintai Baekhyun, dan itu akan berlangsung dalam waktu yang tak tentu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam diam. Apa yang bisa ia katakan jika ini yang terjadi? Kekasihnya melarikan diri bersama tunangan masa lalu nya yang merupakan sahabat dari gadis itu disaat mereka baru saja memadu kasih. Apa dia harus marah? Tidak, dia begitu mencintai Jongin dan telah mendapatkan hasil perjuangan nya selama ini untuk bersama pemuda itu. Apa dia harus membenci? Oh, bahkan itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya, membenci Jongin bagi Kyungsoo sama seperti mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tidak sulit, hanya saja tidak mungkin terjadi.

Gadis itu menggengam tangan Jongin erat, membawa nya lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan pemuda itu. Melihat Jongin tidak berdaya dan dirinya yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, semakin mengoyak Kyungsoo perlahan. Belum lagi permasalahan mereka dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pilu. Di benaknya, berputar kembali kenangan dimana mereka bersama dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu.

 _Kyungsoo yang sangat gembira akan penerimaan cintanya, tak berhenti untuk terus mengulang memikirkan pemuda itu. Satu detik pun tidak pernah hilang kata 'Jongin' di kepalanya. Dia selalu tersenyum dan merasa tidak percaya akan keajaiban yang ada, bahkan ketika jelas-jelas Jongin ada di sampingnya. Dengan itu, dia mencoba meyakini semua kenyataan ini, menggengam jemari Jongin erat, membuat si pemilik menatap lembut sang gadis._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak. Hanya saja, ini seperti keajaiban untuk ku" Jongin tersenyum, mengerti maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo._

 _"Bukan hanya untuk mu, ini juga keajaiban untuk ku. Terimakasih untuk selalu memperjuangkan ku, Soo" Jongin memutus jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Kehangatan seakan menjalari keduanya, mereka lalu berpandangan._

 _"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pemuda itu mengangguk, masih tajam menatap mata indah bulat, keindahan karya Tuhan favoritnya saat ini._

 _"Berapa kali dalam sebulan hubungan kita berjalan kau memikirkan ku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dalam pelan dan sedikit merutuki ketika Jongin menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Ya, dia akui memang itu adalah pertanyaan tidak bermutu tapi dia hanya ingin menanyakan nya._

 _"Hmm...mungkin dua kali" Kyungsoo langsung menurunkan bulan sabit di wajahnya. Dia menunjukan tatapan tidak suka nya._

 _"Ah tidak...maksudku satu kali, ya dalam sebulan ini, aku hanya memikirkan mu sekali. Kenapa memangnya, Soo?"_

 _Kyungsoo melepas genggaman mereka pelan lalu menyenderkan diri di bangku taman rumah sakit tempat mereka berada. Gadis itu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hanya sekali? Mereka tengah dilanda kasmaran, masih berada pada fase aman dalam suatu hubungan, dan Jongin hanya memikirkan nya sekali? Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja. Mungkin Jongin memang tidak mencintainya. Mungkin Jongin hanya kasihan padanya. Dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya berkecamuk dalam kepalanya._

 _"Kenapa hanya sekali, Jongin? Kenapa...ke..napa hanya sekali? Tidak taukah kau bahwa aku..."_

 _Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo, mengarahkan tubuh mungil yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi air mata itu ke hadapan nya, lalu menatapnya sebentar. Tatapan Jongin sarat akan kekecewaan atas reaksi Kyungsoo terhadap pernyataan nya tadi. Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu terlihat kecewa. Ia hanya mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya dan sedetik kemudian merasakan benda tebal berwarna merah milik Jongin telah mendarat di miliknya. Mendesak sela bibir bawah Kyungsoo, melumat bagian atasnya, tangan Jongin merambat memegangi kedua pipi gadis itu yang sudah memerah dan menghangat. Detik berlalu dan Jongin memperlambat gerakan nya, kemudian memisahkan bibir mereka sebentar, lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan, tanda tidak ingin berhenti mencicipi bibir itu._

 _"Aku lelah memikirkan mu, itu akan membuat ku menjadi stres" Kyungsoo masih terdiam, bingung ingin memberi tanggapan atas pernyataan yang tidak dimengertinya itu._

 _"Memikirkan mu, membuat ku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, seperti kau yang bosan berhubungan dengan ku karena sudah terlalu banyak yang kau ketahui tentang aku, atau kau yang masih menyimpan sakit hati mu saat kata-kata tajam keluar dari mulutku ketika aku berusaha menolakmu, atau kau yang marah karena mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah tipikal pemuda idaman mu yang kau impikan, akhirnya kau akan meninggalkan ku dan itu pasti membawa kehancuran untuk diriku."_

 _"Jongin..."_

 _"Ada banyak hal yang ku takuti ketika aku memikirkan mu, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan nya" Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. "Tapi ketika aku tidak memikirkan mu, aku melihat mu" Jongin mengambil jeda sebentar dan kembali memegangi tangan Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

 _"Dan melihat mu tentu saja terasa 1000x lebih baik dibanding hanya menyatukan figur-figur tidak nyata di dalam kepalaku. Disini, ketika aku melihat ataupun mendengar mu, aku menyadari bahwa kau nyata, dan kau memang milikku. Aku tidak perlu mengimajinasikan apapun, karena yang ku lakukan adalah sebuah kenyataan" Jongin tersenyum membuat gadis itu tersenyum juga._

 _"Itu terlalu manis, aku tidak bisa menerimanya" ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh membuat Jongin gemas dan mengecup bibir gadis itu lagi._

 _"Jadi tenang saja, Soo. Ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku akan memikirkan mu, maka secepat mungkin aku akan berusaha melihat mu. Jadi jangan melintas di kepalaku..." Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, Jongin mengelus halus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Melintaslah dihadapan ku dan mari buat kenyataan indah sebanyak-banyaknya." Jongin mengakhiri pernyataan nya dengan sebuah kecupan yang lebih manis daripada sebelumnya._

Kyungsoo pikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin itu benar. Dan dia berpikir apakah pemuda yang tengah koma itu tidak lagi mau memikirkan nya, sehingga selama koma ini, Jongin masih sibuk tidur dan tidak ingin menemuinya? Buliran kristal tidak berhenti turun dari mata memerah gadis itu. Dia bahkan menggigit bibirnya, takut menganggu tidur lelap kekasihnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan bahkan ingin menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi.

Namun saat kata-kata makian ingin ia lontarkan, gerakan tangan pelan dari Jongin membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Saat mata Jongin bergerak perlahan, tanda mencari secercah cahaya, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menjerit bahagia. Dengan cepat dia mendekatkan diri dan menatap wajah Jongin lekat, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan satu tangan yang tidak menggengam Jongin. Tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan nafasnya kembali, meski sedetik kemudian dia ingin melempar diri mendengar satu nama yang keluar pertama kali.

"B..a...e..k..h..e..e..."

 **-TBC-**

.

.

* * *

Halooo semuanyaaa, astaga betapa aku sangat merindukan menulis, huhu. Jadi yeay aku bawa chapter 10 dari Lost ini Love, setelah hampir genap dua bulan ga update cerita ini, mohon di maklumi dan dimaafkan ya, huhu :( Aku br bisa nulis hari ini dengan waktu yang amat terbatas.

Daan dikarenakan hal itu pula sepertinya chapter 10 ini menjadi sangat amat kacau, iya ga? Aku rasa alur nya kecepatan dan tiap part kurang sinkron? Apa cuma perasaan ku aja? Mungkin karena udh lama juga udah ga update, aku susah buat nangkep feelingnya lagi. Jadi aku mohon maaf bila ga sesuai sama ekpektasi kalian, tapi aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan nya ;)

Well, kebanyakan cuap2 nya, selalu mengharapkan kritik dan saran terkait penulisan ataupun alur berantakan yang ku buat agar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi yaa ;) Mohon berkenan meninggalkan review nyaaa. Semoga tetep suka dan selalu menghibur yaaaa. Selamat malam minggu dan salam Chanbaek! Review udh ku bales lewat PM yaa, yang dari guest aku bales di bawah ini yaaa ;)

* * *

rly : Iya nih bebek masih labil dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Chanyeol,huhuhu :( Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review :) Semoga menghibur yaa ;)

ChanBMine : Maafkan akuuu huhuhu, tapi Chanbaek ku buat putus di part ini karena emang dr awal mau buat kaya gituuu, puk puk mereka berdua :( Takdir tampak terlalu kejam yaa? Hueee #padahalakuyangkejam. Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review yaa :) Semoga menghibur :D

BPark : Huhuhuhu, aku juga sedih ngeliat mereka gini, huaaaaaaa #mewekdipojokan. Makasih banyak udh mau nunggu, maaf mengecewakan yaaa, kayanya chapter ini berantakan banget :( Daaan makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga bisa selali menghibur ;)


End file.
